Wake Me Up When September Ends
by RoxyFoxy
Summary: AUKagome spends summer vacation up at her cottage. She finds out her closest friends are moving away. She comes back from summer vacation to await the horror. Everything and everyone she's loved has changed for the worst...
1. Intro

_AU-Kagome spends summer vacation up at her cottage. She finds out her closest friends are moving away. She comes back from summer vacation to await the horror. Everything and everyone she's loved has changed for the worst..._

_Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

_

Finally summer- Nobody realized how long I've waited just to get a break from almost everything, and everyone. All except my family and friends of course. Not like it's a bad thing, then again sometimes it can be.

Two months away from studies, teachers, and classmates. It's different. But I think I'll enjoy the summer more than I thought I would be. I'm back here, at my family's cottage. It's beautiful. The sun room just in front of the small spa, small flower gardens surrounding house, not to mention the huge kitchen, and the nice beds. I actually have a lock on my door so my younger brother Sota, isn't able to walk in whenever he feels like it!

I think my mother enjoys the summer break out of all of us combined. She's never seemed happier in her life. I never seen her relaxing against the fold out chairs, soaking in the summer rays with a drink in her left hand and a magazine in front of her face. Usually she's always catering to us, trying to please us- well, trying to be a good mother. I think ever since my father passed away, she's been trying to make up for his absence. Trying to be a mother, and a father. She's doing an excellent job for somebody in her position. I don't know how she deals with it. Somebody she loved forever, dreamed to married, and cared about first time they were together. Just suddenly disappears from their life, leaves her behind as well as a family. I just hope summer will change things; hopefully she'll relax and let Sota and I handle things as well as Inuyasha.

Inuyasha has always been a close friend to me. Doesn't matter what's going on with him, when he sees me crying or hears that my life isn't going that great he usually rushes to the scene and practically saves me. He's like a hero. He always laughs when I tell him that, and basically I'm just telling the truth through my eyes. Sometimes he tends not to even let me call him that. He'll either get embarrassed on the subject, or just hated that I'd even compare him to one. That's just the way he is. He can be a sweet, caring guy on occasion, but usually a teasing, snappy, hot headed guy who's got a lot of attitude. Usually when he gets out of hand somebody has to put him in place, and that's usually me. It's like a regular job, like being a mother. Twenty four seven. A lot of people ask me how I deal with him? I can't even answer that question. He's really sweet and quiet around my family though. More like my grandfather and mother unless; he's having a stupid argument with my grandfather over something pointless. It always is.

He's really good with my brother, Sota though. It makes me laugh how they bonded so quickly. He's always been a big brother to Sota. He'll always sitting there giving him advice about things he's too embarrassed to ask me, or they'll sit there playing video games trying to beat each other at every game imaginable. Usually when Inuyasha steps in the door he doesn't even have enough time to take his shoes off. Sota runs immediately down the stairs, grabs him by the hand, before Inuyasha can even exchange hellos or even say one word. More in Sota's case, before I take Inuyasha away from him.

" Inuyasha umm I need to ask you something. It's important…"

Sota said nervously noticing Inuyasha standing against the dock with his feet dangling, just skimming the warm water with his feet. His black tank top was thrown against the yellow fold out chair, with the ice tea beside it that I made just for him.

Inuyasha lightly sipped on the straw holding it between his teeth and his lips, with his brownish eyes opened to the sun setting sky. Sota, he always looked up at Inuyasha like he was he's hero, his idol more than anything else. He believed Inuyasha had every answer to every questioned he asked him, and that he saw him as a cool type of guy and loved that he could get press my buttons better than anybody else.

Sota nervously sat beside him on the dock, while Inuyasha was half naked with only his black and red swim trousers on, looking up at the sky like it had all the answers for him to give to my younger brother. My brother just his hands folded looking down at his feet and the blackish colored water underneath them, occupied by the small bass that swam by. Inuyasha's black hair just settled against his shoulders, looking so heroic in the shadows and the sunlight's how it was hitting him. He gently brought himself up from the dock curiously when he saw the anxious nervous expression painted on the young boy's face. Inuyasha hazily opened his eyes fully, showing that he was listening and had his undivided attention all aimed at him.

" What do you need to tell me squirt?"

Inuyasha had a raspy tone to his voice, but you could tell if by the tone of voice if he cared or not about something. Inuyasha titled his head back against his hands, acting like a pillow while he got the beautiful scenic view of the purplish yellowish sky, with the sun slowly setting while the white colored moon was peeking through the clouds waiting for it to take it's place.

" Well. umm it's kind of embarrassing. I mean if I told Kagome she'd literally hug me, and nag me about it for days and days"

Inuyasha's eyebrow was already raised, almost touching his forehead. Inuyasha was really good at hearing and already knowing what the problem was. He was smart in some senses. If it came to people's problems or admitting something Inuyasha always had the right advice, even if though some wasn't always be something I'd personally listen to.

His face looked up high at the mid night sky. Inuyasha would barely move when he listened to people speak their minds. The only thing he would do was breathe and sit completely still, like a statue. He loved listening to people. He always listened to me fess up to things or discovers my feelings bit by bit. He would be the listener and I'd always be the talker. I think that's we both work so well together. He's just got that look like you could trust him with every single word fact is, **you can.

* * *

**

**AN: So far this is just the intro. I've been working on this fic behind the scenes for awhile now. It's summer fic thank god, because well I love summer and fits with summer coming up eh? Hopefully I can update this every week, since I've gotten a lot written out. So if you like it, then expect to see more from me!**


	2. Underneath It All

Inuyasha shook his head laughing. His brown mysterious eyes grew bigger; while Sota had closed his mouth completely the minute he heard Inuyasha's voice lingering in his ear. Sota was still folding his hands nervously, something Inuyasha had picked up on in the first week that he had meet my entire family. Inuyasha just gathered his breath, looking at the young eight-year-old boy watching him waiting on his every word and every breath. Sota's eyes were growing wider every second, and he had complete patients when it came to him. Sota's expression looked like he was about to cry or run and hide when he heard Inuyasha's laughter. He didn't know whether it was a good thing or a bad thing. He brought Sota underneath his arm in a smug type of way, a manly way of showing affection that he cared deep down for him. Sure they threw toys at each other, were slobs at eating, but that's what guys can be. I love them for that though.

* * *

I was sitting in the leather couch by the window, peering out on the dock seeing two shadows at the lake's edge. It looked exactly like a beautiful oiling painting. Everything was just set right. The colors, the features, everything. I was never tempted to watch them talk to each other, but when I looked out the window and saw Sota underneath his wing, for once I could ignore everything else. I had never seen guys get all-emotional in their own way. Just Inuyasha's arm over him was enough to make me break a smile and laugh by myself, but yet enticed me to watch them moments longer.

" _Sota.. He's so cute.. I'm glad Inuyasha was able to stay up here. It's where he belongs. I mean he's an only child. I can understand why he's so attached to my world. I guess being an only child has it's faults too. I never saw him so good with my brother before like this. Guys just hide away when they truly bond though. Otherwise the bonding consists of beating each other up. Inuyasha I don't know what we'd do if you were out of the picture. I'm glad you are though. Whether you like it or not you are considered a part of the family." _

I couldn't pull my eyes away. This was something you wouldn't see in a million years. Lucky enough I was able to. My hands had the long blue curtains held back seeing a glimpse of the two shadows turned towards each other, while laying at the edge of the dock. It was cute. I knew if I ever brought it up to Inuyasha he'd likely pound me or chew me out. Never would he like to be considered a softy; but he is though. He always plays this tough troublesome guy take no prisoners attitude. It's all an act though. I think I've figured him out quite well since we met each other.

" _Aww..there so cute. It wouldn't hurt to see what they are talking about. After all I am his sister."

* * *

_

" Let me take guess…"

He trailed off gathering his breath, while Sota stood up straight with sweat creeping down his face. Inuyasha gave the widest, sheepish grin he could possibility make. Every time he knew something his brown eyes would grow wider basically seeing the shine in the corner of his eyes. You could lie and he'd know how to get it out of you. The qualities sometimes I wish he never had. Inuyasha's strong hands grasped the small glass, hearing the ice cubes hit against the glass making Sota flinch from a harmless sound of an ice cube. Inuyasha felt the lemony cool drink splash against his throat making sure it was wet and he was able to talk without his voice cracking or drying up.

" It has something to do with a girl doesn't it?"

Sota's face grew longer and his eyes were completely over exaggerated. He tried to keep a straight face but he was just at the breaking point to bursting and letting his little secret all fly out. Inuyasha watched the clouds move fast over head and watching a flock of seagulls past by noisy as ever, into the sunset. Sota was stalling. He grabbed his drink immediately slowly chugging it down hoping that would slow down the process of being on the subject and hoped Inuyasha would likely forget and move on to something else.

" The sky is so beautiful isn't Sota?"

Inuyasha gave another smug smile placing the straw between his lips until the ice tea generally disappeared, and only the half melted ice cubes were left. Sota gave a smile, wiping his forehead thinking Inuyasha was that dense and left himself in the clear.

" Of course it is. I mean pink, and yellow and…"

Inuyasha nudged him in closer feeling the brute force of just his arm ceasing him, and it didn't take along of arm strength to hurt anyone. He was full of it.

" Pink and yellow. Girl's favorite colors. Just like that girl you saw today at the beach.."

Inuyasha was making my brother squirm pretty badly. He knew how to twist and turn people until they just blurted it out making them admit to something. With Sota it was easy for him to figure out. He knew a lot of younger boys wouldn't go to their sisters when it came to girlfriends. For an only child, he knew a hell of a lot even with my family. Things, I didn't even know myself. How bad is that?

Sota's hands were rapidly looking for the glass as though his throat went completely dry, like he hadn't had any ice tea for weeks. Inuyasha titled his head down swiping the cup from underneath his nose before his hands could ever feel the cold that was coming off.

His hands held the cup at his mercy swigging the ice tea watching it splash the sides and giving a delighted evil grin saying he basically won.

" Hmm Sota.. I don't think you need this, after all you didn't look like you were dying of thirst of few minutes ago.. and it would be kind to give me some considering mine is empty…"

Sota shook his head feeling the light breeze hit his moist forehead, acting like he was a robber that stole something precious of his.

" Hey Inuyasha give it back it's mine!"

Sota continued whining and begging, more like struggling for the glass back. Inuyasha was enjoying torturing my brother, and enjoyed the whiny expression on his face as though that glass had some kind of value to him. Inuyasha's hands were way up to the sky, and out of Sota's reach. He was shaking the glass like teasing a dog with a bone, watching my brother literally jump to reach it.

" Come on.. **girls** jump like that.. are you a **girl?" **

His voice raised higher than ever when he mentioned; girl or girls. Sota was thrown off each time he heard him even say it. He stopped jumping for a moment, while before he knew it Inuyasha robbed him off his cold ice tea catching only a glimpse of it until it disappeared.

" **Inuyasha! **My ice tea!"

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders throwing the cup over his shoulder, while he watched with alarm it rolling in the middle of the wooden dock, almost tipping over the edges and into the real cold water. He chuckled. Throwing his head back and pointing and laughing, at the same time, watching his maturity diminish .

Inuyasha was laying flat on his back with his index finger pointed directly at Sota, with his feet kicking and his one hand over his forehead.

" **_Inuyasha my ice tea, my ice tea!" _**

He imitated raising his voice, sounding similar to my brother's cry. He could see he stopped and just kicked his bare feet into the water, seeing he wouldn't respond to Inuyasha after he made fun of him.

" Sota come on you know I was only kidding. Look I'll get you some more if you want." Inuyasha sweetly offered after he saw the happiness expression die down on such a joyful, easily amused kid. The last thing he wanted to do was get him upset or sad, and he knew many ways how to fix it. Sota turned his head back slowly, with a low tone. " No thanks."

His hands grabbed the glasses placing them beside each other neatly, while he sighed getting out of his comfortable position and moved himself to the edge of the dock.

"Sota I know you like a girl.."

He whispered in a playful tone winking at him. Sota felt his warmth from his body when he nudged him in-between the ribs while he looked at his feet underneath the blackish looking lake.

" How did you know that?"

Sota said curiously admitting that his hunch was exactly right. Inuyasha slowly fell back with style, seeing Sota's head pop in the corner of his eye.

" Well.. You tell mostly all your problems to your sister right?"

Sota nodded in silence.

" You came to me because you know I'd know something about that without nagging right?" Sota nodded again with a crooked smile. " Exactly. Knowing Kagome or any sister, they'd jump up for joy, hug you until your ribs break, and get way too involved. You came to the right person."

Inuyasha jammed his fists into his jet black hair, giving him a huge nugey.

" So sport. You like this girl.. You like her a lot can't stop thinking about her.. can't stop saying her name.. You like her but you don't know how to tell her correct?"

Sota's eyes widened with astonishment with a hint of redness lingering on both of his cheeks. Sota looked down and looked back up at him as though he was his god or something.

" Ya..that's exactly it!"

He said with excitement, practically bouncing off the dock. Inuyasha shook his head almost ashamed pie facing the kid.

" Calm down.. calm down.. you look like your going to pee yourself.."

Inuyasha yelled fiercely placing my brother back down pretty hard into his original position. Sota gave a light smile with a soft sigh following afterwards.

" I don't know what I can possibility say to her. What happens if she doesn't like me?"

Inuyasha gave a sweet smile and a look like he was going to smack him hard for doubting himself.

" Well if you don't say anything you won't know, right?"

Sota quietly nodded with a small smile watching the stars slowly coming out one by one.

Still, I couldn't get my eyes off of them. I had the drapes pulled back time to time so I could catch another glimpse of them. That wasn't enough for me. " _I want to hear what they are saying.. I mean after all they look serious and it would be nice to see what he's asking him and not me. That little brat. He always runs to Inuyasha. Not that I have a problem with it. Just sometimes I like to be the known sibling not him. Even if he's basically apart of this family."

* * *

_

They had been talking for at least an hour or so. Watching wasn't enough for me anymore. I had to listen to every word they were saying. If I didn't I'd probably go out of my mind. If he plans to keep the conservation between Inuyasha and him he's dead wrong.

Everything went quiet between Inuyasha and my brother. They were never quiet usually. They usually would be each other up or yell at each other until they were blue in the face. Sota just looked up at the bright stars laying against the fold out chair, while Inuyasha had a smile slowly fading when he stared out across the lake looking at the trees and the glass blowing with the soft breeze.

"_ I don't blame Sota coming to me to talk about it. Feh, smart kid. Knowing Kagome she would have been screaming at the top of her lungs and crushed Sota's ribs. She means well. Maybe these couple of weeks won't be bad after all. I'm practically apart of her family, and they enjoy my company. Especially Sota. With them I'm alright. I don't feel like an only child anymore. I thought it was pretty cool without siblings then again they proved me wrong. I couldn't ask for anything more or anything less."_

Inuyasha laid down against the hard wooden dock, and my brother just gazed at the sky wondrously. Inuyasha's hands held his head up just enough to see the sight of the water and the sky at the same. Inuyasha wasn't liking the silence that much. Still he didn't know what else he possibility could say to Sota. Sota would always occupy him all day with questions, ideas, and everything else. Sota never really questioned Inuyasha about anything; He expected Inuyasha to answer everything for him.

* * *

Inuyasha was always awake. My brother was already partly passed out in the thin foldout chair, that wasn't really comfortable. We only used it after we went swimming, or in my case sun tanning. His head rested against the plastic arm rest, while he was curled up shaking and still in his swim trousers from earlier. Inuyasha could escape now from answering all his questions. He was by himself now, and he could think and breathe without any interruptions.

_" I guess being in a house full of girls isn't easy…"_

Inuyasha thought shaking his head at the thought of it. Inuyasha looked how cold Sota was and sweetly grabbed his long red sweater throwing it over him, acting like a blanket. His sweater covered him nicely, noticing his body stopped shivering the moment he threw it on him.

Sota slowly awoke from the feel of a warm, soft, fleece like material covering him that wasn't there before. His eyes opened just enough to see Inuyasha walking away back to laying against the dock, knowing he had his warm sweater on him. Sota gave a warm smile to himself weakly trying to clear his throat and talk after falling asleep for alittle while.

" Inuyasha?"

He said basically in a whisper clearing his throat and coughing for a moment or so. Inuyasha's attention towards the night sky disappeared when he heard Sota's voice call out his name. He just grinned while he gave a light yawn shivering , but instead let my brother have his sweater.

" What is it squirt?"

He questioned looking at him and then back at the night sky. " Umm well.. Have you ever liked a girl?"

Inuyasha attention was grabbed immediately when he heard him question him for the first time. His body turned inwards to look at him but enough, to be comfortable.

" Probably. I've liked many girls. Half I don't even remember." Inuyasha admitted wondering where my brother was going on with this.

I was already sneaking out sunroom, opening the small sliding door and walking down the stone steps that lead down the hill towards the dock. The stairs were pretty long but I was practically use to flying down them to anxiously go swimming or to meet a couple of summer friends I met when they stayed at the cottages. My father bought the cottage along time ago for my mother and the whole family before he died. He bought it when he discovered my mother was going to have me, and thought it would be a nice treat every summer for us to go up there together. Of course we do. My mother kept her promise to my father to come up here as a family, and we've been going since I can remember. My mother…she never let my father down, and I can understand this is more than a tradition; It's a promise she'll always keep.

It's probably one of the nicest cottages at the lake. My father must of spent all the money he possibly had on this nice looking cottage. He must of understood he wanted someplace where we'd enjoy it, and he was lucky to get this particular spot. It's got a great view of the lake from the cottage and the steps and I've never been happier to back here again. With Inuyasha's company, it makes my summer worthwhile.

I was already half way down the steps trying to be as quiet as I could, to sneak behind the bushes and enough to listen in on them from the start of the dock. I just crouched down quietly listening wondering what they could be possibly talking about.

* * *

" Well do you like my sister?"

Sota said without any hesitation, more with curiosity to the fact if he was infatuated with me or not. Sota adjusted his heavy red sweater making sure it covered his body completely, wrapping himself until no skin showed any longer. Inuyasha's look towards the distant sky disappeared; he was caught of guard by my brother's question and question he never thought that an eight year old would ask him.

His mocha colored eyes grew wider. He didn't know how to answer that I mean of course we were best friends but it seemed like Sota's talk about girls intrigued him to ask Inuyasha that question. Inuyasha rose an eyebrow widely and cocked his head towards Sota, until he saw the black headed boy curled up in the chair with his upper body still visible. Inuyasha just crackled his knuckles until they made nerve racking sound that echoed across the lake. His face was burning redder than ever but the darkness covered his hint of blushing. He just swallowed placed on the spot, knowing he couldn't back how because Sota gave him truthful answers and it was only fair. He cracked his knuckles until he could no more. His head was still looking up at the night sky wishing that question had never been said. "_ I got to answer this. I mean I like Kagome a lot as a friend and all but I don't want anything to get complicated than it already is."_

My eyes completely lit up the minute my brother's question lingered in my ear. I understood the whole conservation now completely. Sota had ran out there to privately talk to my brother about girls. Such a predictable topic it seemed boys always seemed to be talking about girls as much as we talked about them. My own brother too scared to talk to me about something like that…I can understand he believes Inuyasha has every answer, every piece of advice and I can understood why he'd run to Inuyasha for something like now but now.. it was different. Silence wasn't a good thing, and it wasn't a good thing when he asked him if he liked me? My heart was literally jumping at my throat, forgetting the cold glasses that I held in hands. I wanted to sneak back up the set of stairs and pretend to act like nothing happened, but the fact was I couldn't get myself too. I needed to hear the gossip, and when it was about me I felt like I needed to listen.

My hands were shaking badly and maybe it was because there was a possibility. Inuyasha liking me? I felt like some school girl trying to figure out the crush, waiting on his answer of yes or no. I gently placed the glasses of ice tea in front of me, leaning abit closer and listening with my eyes opened wide.

Inuyasha was close enough to be considered a brother, apart of the family yet close enough to mean something else. He always stayed at my house for long hours watching movies with me and the rest of my family and usually staying for dinner and pitching in. He'd be such a gentleman, even though that never seemed like his nature. He wouldn't watch my mother even pick up a rag, my mother would sometimes have to sweet talk him out of doing her choirs. I wanted to know the answer, but yet I felt scared to.

* * *

" Me like your sister..Well Sota between me and you I-"

His voice trailed off. My clumsiness kicked in again, and at the wrong time. Inuyasha and Sota's head swung backwards hearing the noise of a faint scream and hearing glasses shattering against the paved path and hearing it smash into a million pieces across the dock. My famous ice tea had disappeared forming a puddle on the ground, and feeling a stinging that pulsed against my palms and my knees.

_" I'm such an idiot…I could of heard what he could of said.."_

I continued ranting and cursing while Inuyasha wasn't surprised by me being there, he was more concerned about something else, that should of hit me before him. Inuyasha looked at me curiously noticing my skirt draped over my knees and the pieces of what were glasses full of drinks shattered and scattered, all across the area.

Sota stood in alarm from the seat. Inuyasha gently kneeled down noticing the puddle of ice tea and the color of red which wasn't from any drink; it was blood from the cuts of the sharp glass. How stupid could I have been? Tripping and cutting myself on glass and blowing my cover. I knew I'd have nice little marks all over my legs and hands. My skin was buried with shards of glass and all I could feel was pain everywhere which compelled me to scream when he attempted to pull them out.

" Kagome..shit…"

He commented it must of looked worse than ever to him. He always swore when it came to accidents or nasty turn of events like this. He gathered his breath calmly. First I became the topic of choice, and now he was gazing at me…How I felt so stupid, but yet how I enjoyed every minute of it..


	3. Where Is Your Heart

My brother was in a state of panic, watching his hero in action tend to my wounds and needs. Sota blinked ranting and raving, getting up to his feet with the bloody red sweater still slung over his shoulder, keeping his upper body warm. Sweat dripped from his bangs racing half way up the stairs ready to get my mother involved, and probably make her cry. It always happens, even over a little tiny injury. She turns into a mother that grabs you and places you in bed, and over exaggerates.

" I'm getting mom, Kagome!"

Sota screamed with his voice cracking, while Inuyasha's head whipped around glaring at my brother, while stopped him from taking a further step.

" Sota.. for god sakes..I can help her, alright!"

Sota looked like he was about to cry, when he saw his teeth shown and his eyebrows heavily outlining his eyes. Inuyasha sighed, gently grasping me up from off the cool, wet ground. " When I need your help Sota I'll ask. Just now isn't the time…."

My brother just nodded with a serious smile, jogging up the stone stairway proceeding into the cottage just waiting for Inuyasha to shout his name, and assist him. Inuyasha was like the hero, and my brother was like the sidekick. It made me chuckle sometimes how those two were. His hands slipped underneath me, with my feet hanging over his arms and my one arm wrapped around his side for support. I didn't think two little glasses could do much damage, than again I was completely wrong.

" Kagome hold on to me alright? I'm gonna try to walk up those stairs…"

I cringed at his touch;it felt like needles were going through me each time he need, nothing I had control over. My head looked straight ahead at the dark figure of stairs that lead up to the little cottage that over looked the beautiful lake. It was impossible. Those stairs were enough to make you tried, and with my weight it would be harder on him. My head was firmly resting between his shoulder and his neck, trying to get comfortable but not when I had silvers of glass and cuts all over my body.

" Inuyasha wouldn't it be easier get some gauzes down here instead of getting me up there! You won't be able to take me up there!"

He laughed, with his long black strands of hair in front of his eyes. This was how he acts like a hero, this was one of those moments. Coming to my rescue, literally carrying me, and attempting to challenge himself up some flight of stairs with his hands tied. Even if my way was easier, he would be too stubborn to listen to me. It was either his way, or no way.

His arms squeezed my legs gently placing his one foot on the step, and trying to manage staying in one spot without falling down.

" Kagome I know what I'm god damn doing!"

I just looked at for a couple of moments seeing his nose raised in the air, and his eyes narrowing and sweat beaming down his forehead. So heroic, yet so stubborn. He did look like a hero though. The outside light was beaming beautifully on him, and having the victim slung into his arms. I could feel his body raising and falling heavily, feeling his body lightly topple, and my eyes sealed shut. I didn't dare want to see him what could happen, I was too scared to even look and see if we even made it at all. ' Inuyasha…you better not drop me..I don't know why you don't take the easy way.. you always take the hard way. We better not fall, because it will be a long way down and if I do, I'm blaming it on you…"

My body bounced slightly from each step, and it seemed like it was so long just to manage to even get up higher. I knew I was capable of walking even with my condition, but why did he feel the need to carry me? Why did he feel the need he had to always save me even if I was alright? I didn't know, and really I would never understand if he told me. My eyes were still closed imagining the flight of stairs, and feeling my heart and stomach drop each time we seemed like we were about to fall. It was nerve racking, but I refused to even open my eyes until we made it to the top.

" Inuyasha…please don't let go… My hands clung on to him for dear life while he just looked down seeing my black hair covering my face, and buried into his shoulder. He just gave the widest grin, looking back at the steps he did and the beautiful light house scanning the lake's floor with the moon slowly settling off in the distance. Absolutely beautiful. His smile grew wider knowing exactly where we were; the top. He was a big ass sometimes, but I can't complain he's a guy. The type of guy who would place plastic spiders, snakes, and creatures on my shoulder and in my food, waiting for me to scream and then chase after him. Something I began to slowly to get use to…and deal with…

" Kagome I promise I won't drop ya….so much she knows…"

Inuyasha still cradled me until he was at the side of the cottage, where the comfortable lawn chairs laid peacefully right against the outside of the sunroom. His fingers slowly slipped, letting me fly out of his arms and feeling my heart crawl to my throat and back again. My eyes shot open wide, and a high pitched scream came off my lips. I realized I flew on something soft and padded realizing I was on the lawn chair, and seeing him snicker and laughing.

" Inuyasha you ass!"

He just laughed for a couple of minutes and scooped me up again, effortlessly using his one hand to hold me, while opening the complicated sliding door to get me inside. He just shrugged his shoulders and finished snickering, and gently whispered, "

I'm sorry…" Sounding so sweet and sincere while the sliding door opened wide, stepping into the eating area of the beautiful kitchen.

Sota had himself placed in the wooden chair, nibbling at his sandwich watching his hero waltz through the door with style, and with my blood splashing and staining the ocean colored floor. My brother dropped his sandwich onto the plate, looking at my head buried and my eyes stinging from crying and the horrendous pain. Inuyasha's chocolate eyes glazed at my brother, while he could felt moisture against his skin knowing I was crying pretty badly.

" Squirt now you can help me…"

His voice paused while Sota leapt to his feet waiting to say something else. " Go get Kagome some bandages alright?"

Sota grinned nodding, and rushing into the hallway looking fighting through all the toilet paper, Kleenex boxes, trying to find the box of bandages. His hands just rubbed my back walking down the hallway, heading towards the bathroom to wash off all the blood and stains.

" Kagome you'll be alright. I promise ya…" He softly whispered in my ears making my lips curve into a smile, making me feel safe and cared for.

He walked into bathroom with the sea shell patterned wall paper, and of course colorful arranges of flowers on each counter; any place my mother could put them. Gently, he placed me down on the steps near the bathtub grasping the knob of the faucet hearing the water roaring out against the tub. My cuts left a trail of blood I could visibly see from the steps and outside into the hallway. I felt so stupid that because of my clumsiness I couldn't hear truly what he had to say. It was a once in a life time thing, and I completely messed it up.

" Kagome just place yourself in there like that." I looked at him as his hands lightly placed them into the warm water, feeling my cuts stinging like hell. **" It hurts!"**

" Kagome it's gonna..just trust me on this one alright? It's either you cry about it or suck and up and feel better!"

I simply nodded. His raspy voice raised higher trying to be the doctor trying to do what was the best for me to look well, and feel well again. I threw off my skirt so it would easier to soak my legs that were covered in gashes, plus my skirt was stained in blood as well. I couldn't help but wince and scream every once in awhile. It stung, and it hurt like hell. But Inuyasha would never let me down, even now he didn't dare to back down even, if it was a small as a paper cut.

My brother rushed in, with the bandages grasped in his palms and some liquid for cuts, and minor pains. He had arms slung around everything he could possibility grab for emergencies, even stuff that really I didn't need. My brother stumbled in front of the door way with sweat visible dripping away underneath his dark, black bangs. I could tell he couldn't find one thing is instead, he just grabbed everything. That would be my brother for ya. Seems like a big help, but really he's not.

The water rose higher and higher with every second passing. The warm water usually felt so relaxing and great for me, but it felt like acid when it touched my open sores. My hands were clenching the side of the tub, and yet that was just the easy part…The hard part would be removing the glass from my skin.

Inuyasha kneeled down beside me, his head leveled with my shoulders and him on his knees. He could see me biting down hard on my lip, trying to resist to moan in the horrific pain that jolted through my body. My clench was hard enough even to draw blood. Never, had I been in such pain before in my life.

" I'm such an idiot! The fact I had to fall at that exactly moment..Then again maybe it was better I did. Right now I'm just getting my hopes up."

Tears were still flowing from my eyes, and my muscles were tense and raw. Inuyasha's hands just stopped the running water and swiftly grabbing my hand expectedly, letting me squeeze his hand instead of the hard ceramic part of the tub.

" Sota don't just stand there.. give me the gauzes!"

Inuyasha demanded harshly placing his one hand out and smugly giving my brother an annoying look, considering he didn't just bring the gauzes.. he brought almost everything…. My brother was catching his breath and wiped the visible sweat that was dripping down to his face. Lifelessly, he managed to spring over to his side and swiftly fork over the gauzes that was still sealed in it's box. My brother saw the annoyed look dancing in his eyes, and knew enough to quietly back out and leave him to his business. His hands grasped the door knob and walked out slowly with a disappointed look. Inuyasha's eyes watched his smile fade and sighed knowing he just crushed the kid, and he would have to try his best to fix it.

" Kagome your brother can be annoyance sometimes…"

Inuyasha managed to get off his chest taking a deep breath, and exhaling while his hands unraveled the plastic that covered the untouched gauze. He grabbed the bright yellow towel from the rack slowly managed to work his way back to my side, and mend my wounds. My hand grasped his tightly; I didn't want to do that in case I hurt him but by the look of it he seemed alright. He looked completely content from each squeeze, making it seem no ounce of pain could hurt him at all. I just glanced over my huge gashes and cuts; they covered my whole entire leg and made it look like I made these myself. He never really complained about my brother, after all he always had been putting up with him for the longest time and never fussed about it at all.

" Inuyasha he's not trying to be. I mean he looks up to you a lot. A hell of a lot. He thinks your perfect in every way. Everybody looks up to somebody."

Inuyasha gave a brief chuckle, grabbing a cotton ball and placing the liquid on it which was gave off an offence odor that fumed through out the air. He just shook his head, staring at me as though I had two or three heads. He nudged me with enough force in the ribs, almost to knock me right off the side of the tub.

" Kagome come on.. You always complain about him. How he touches your stuff, breaks things.. Now your giving me the little sweet talk of not to complain about him?"

His hands swiftly grabbed my legs tenderly, feeling the water run down my legs and feet dripping on his lap and on to the checkered title floor. His hands gently placed the cotton ball to the cuts feeling it burn like they were literally on fire. He quickly smacked the gauzes on leaving the cuts to heal by it's self.

" Inuyasha you'd be surprised what an eight year can do… by accident. You never complained about him before why now?"

Curiosity swept over me. Slowly I stood up draining the tub, as the water proceeded down the drain. I grabbed some gray sweat pants and threw them over my cold, sliced legs and headed to my bedroom.

My bedroom was great. Huge queen size mattress, two little oak side tables with small blue colored lamps. Also a huge window that had a little seated area where all my old stuff animals laid in a row, with dust covering their fur and faces. Inuyasha just fall on the bed, decided to be ignorant and not give me an answer. He was bitter sweet. Right now he was just being bitter. I just grabbed my comb brushing my hair throwing it back lazily in a ponytail. His face just stared at the ceiling, as though I asked him something completely personal. Minutes flew by and still he didn't say one single word to me, not even cursing to himself like he usually did. The only thing I could hear was the soft music playing from my stereo I'd listen occasionally to fall asleep to.

" Inuyasha..just tell me…" I sweetly pleaded like a young girl begging to get her way. His chocolate eyes looked at me for a few seconds, and retreated back to look at everything else that surrounded my room. It was never like him to get so sensitive and so quiet on me before. It took a couple of playful nudges and begging to him to react and eventually give up and tell me.

" Damn Kagome.. if it's that important to you…"

He sighed clenching his fists while the room was shrouded with darkness, and shadows that danced on the walls and the ceiling from everything outside. He never complained about my brother before this horribly but I didn't understand, exactly why now? My brother,when it came down to Inuyasha, he was completely harmless. All he enjoyed doing was being by his side, doing anything and everything with him even if it was work. Usually I complained about my young brother because I had the right to,after all he actually pushed my buttons more than it ever did his.

" Kagome your brother brought up something if I liked girls…"

My cheeks were already flushing red knowing what almost heard earlier on in the day, before I received all the gashes and cuts from the glasses. His eyes constantly stared at the ceiling with his knees bent and his hands softly, underneath supporting his head. His face was tightening up and his eyebrows heavily sank down lower, showing my brother said something to upset him.

I could only imagine he had brought something personal, something that stung him each time he looked back on it, or was even simply reminded. My brother had brought something up that gave him that hateful, bitter attitude which was rare for him to show.

" I told him I liked many girls.. but it reminded me of some girl I use to like a lot. A hell of a lot…"

I could see how much this was hurting him. Never had I saw something hurt him or bother him so badly before. He was always the strong, easy going, trouble maker and never pitifully upset and heavy hearted, and seeing him like this was all brand new to me.

I was always the one who had the issues, or the problems that conjured up inside, torn apart, left me in pieces. He'd always be the one who came to my side, giving me advice and step by step helping me through it. But now, the roles had completely switched.

My head formed comfortably against the pillow, staring straight at him watching his mouth move and hearing his soothing voice explain what had happened to him..more like what was hurting now, that hurt a lot longer along time ago.

" Well your brother made me remember something I wish I didn't remember. Some girl I use to love a lot. Someone you'd bend over backwards for and doing anything for…anything…She always laugh and smile never was there a day she didn't with me. We talked about all our problems.. she was close like me and you were. Beautiful.. damn beautiful how could I forget that!"

My face was already glowing red just from hearing a tough guy like him act so mushy, and yet so sweet when he talked. This girl seemed so important, so special, and I knew between him and her it would end up in disappoint and basically inner wounds that would never heal. I chuckled at the beautiful part. I couldn't hold in my laughter. The way his voice carried it on, and meant to mention she was beautiful first, before any other details.

His hands literally smacked his forehead feeling like an idiot, he left the most important part about her to the last minute. I heard the door creak open seeing the hall way light creeping in, lighting up some parts of the room. After a creak of the door something jumped on the bed, pouncing it with delight and rubbing up against my body and his affectionately.

" Buyo you pain in the ass come here…."

Inuyasha bellowed narrowing his eyes while my cat meowed almost like it was in fear when his hand managed to place it's fingers through it's fur. Swiftly he let out one more meow and flew on to the ground, perfectly on all fours.

Inuyasha flew across the mattress almost grasping Buyo by the tail. Inuyasha's hands grasping nothing missing him as he flew meowing, crying and slipping away and retreating into the hallway. How he loved torturing my cat; considering he had torn his favourite black zip up sweater cutting it to shreds, and also dragged in a mouse and placed it right beside him on the fold out bed. Oh each time he sees Buyo, I can't imagine what he'd do to him if he actually caught him.

Inuyasha swatted the air angered cursing at feline, narrowing his eyes at the doorway.

" Fine you run away!…son of a bitch. Wait till I catch you….You'd make a nice rug, or I'll just shave off all the pretty fur of yours. We'll see how you like that…"

I grabbed the huge pink pillow beside me, waiting for him to continue on with his story that was making me anxious just to hear about it more and more but instead, he decided to bother my pet for longer than a minute switch, began to annoy me. "

**Inuyasha are you going to tell me what happened?"**

My voice raised harder while he mumbled and cursed at the edge of the bed, staring at my cat like he wanted to strangle the poor thing. " Good kitty..nice kitty…stay right there…" Inuyasha extended his reach; with his one hand holding him up and his other one swiping it's tail.

Inuyasha was completely tone deaf. He was too busy with the cat to even continue with his story, or it seemed he was ignoring me for a good reason. I couldn't tell if he was upset about bringing it up, or if he was just being a major pain in the ass like he usually was. That, I couldn't tell. I was getting alittle fed up, but for some reason I actually had some patience, maybe because it was hard for him to speak about it. The look on his face when he talked about her was upsetting to even look at. I just laid myself down against the pillow, glancing at the stars that were beaming over the water's edge that made me feel calmer and happier.

" I can't expect him to answer that question.. even though I'm dying to hear it. It would be interesting to hear some things about that girl from his past and what happened. I can't blame him though, being in love doesn't always end as happy endings."

The door quietly opened wide, bringing in some light that made my hand cover my face. The shadows from the walls were chased away when it came in, and it was hard enough to adjusting to it.

" Supper time you two. There's a lot to eat, so come on."

My mother placed a bright smile standing in front of the door with her hands covered in food and grease, and the small teal green apron tied around her neck that I bought her, a couple years ago. Inuyasha's lost, depressed emotion disappeared at the minute, as though he was faking it the whole entire time. He looked up to my mother with a gracious smile, he adored her cooking; that's half of the reason he'd always come to my place for supper, even if he wasn't exactly invited.

" I'd never be anywhere else when your cooking!" His laughed carried on, rising from the dark room and racing out to the table, while Sota was hurrying to get to the food.

" Why do you always get that chair? I want that chair.. you always pick that side!"

Sota whined grasping the chair moving away from the table, childishly being immature and looking at my mother for some assistance to come in and referee it and let Sota get what he truly wants. Inuyasha sat firmly on the seat, with the widest smile just waiting for another sweet reaction to arise out of my younger brother and prove he can't always get what he wants.

" Is that why you want to sit here? Cause mommy sits here.. what are you mommy's little boy? Aww cute.. your nine and still have to be by her side!"

Inuyasha teased with an effortless smile, slicking his black bangs out of his face proving he had won this before it had even began. Sota stood there glaring at him, ready to fire up the frustrated tears while Inuyasha's mean comment gave Sota to think completely differently for a moment, until he glanced at the empty seat beside me.

" You can't expect me to sit beside her!"

Sota cried louder making it a bigger deal than it actually had been. I just kept my head up, rolling my eyes at what age he was acting right now. It was lower than nine..I just felt completely bad that my brother was bothering someone like him, who didn't really need it or neither did the rest of the family.

" Why does Sota, have to be himself right now? Cant he not be myself for five minutes?"

The whining had continued on forever, while I had the look of embarrassment on my face, even though he had experienced our family problems and issues so I don't even know why felt like that when it happened a million times before. It was nothing new, but maybe it was because this wasn't like home, it was like a dream vacation we'd only get treated to once a year; something we all enjoy a lot. Never, do we want to go back home when were here, it's a dream come true for me.

Inuyasha just raised an eyebrow, laughing how demanding a nine year old could really be. His rough hands messed up his hair proudly, hearing my mother trying to get Sota to listen and treat him respectively like a guest.

" Sota please don't spoil this right now. Sit beside your sister…"

She took a deep sigh trying to keep her cool, after she had over done herself with the cooking..again.. Sota shook his head refusing while Inuyasha reluctantly got up, offering the chair politely to my spoiled brat of a brother.

" Fine, you can have the chair." Sota was bouncing with happiness, like a brat that got exactly what he wanted.

My mother shook her head, feeling awful and bad for how he was acting, exactly how I felt. " That won't be necessary. Sota look how rude your being! Your forgetting he's the guest here and your not."

Inuyasha shook his head with a delighted smile on his face, trying to make it easier for my mother no matter how she acted or felt. He cruised to the empty white and blue chair beside me, and smiled at my mother for being so nice.

" Don't worry. I don't mind sitting there."

He politely commented to my mother, while he just looked at my brother with a angry smile, with the look he could have just murdered him for acting like a two year old. " Act your age Sota.. Cause right now your acting like a baby…" Inuyasha bitched at him, leaving him with a dirty look placing himself into the chair.

Inuyasha just look wide eyed at all the nice food laid out the table, that my mother had spent hours just preparing when we they were out on the dock. I could tell from the look on her face she was dead exhausted, and finally she had the look of relaxation on her which was rare. There was a huge selection; turkey, mashed potatoes, everything you could possibly imagine that you would find at fine dinning places.

" Inuyasha here you go."

Inuyasha grabbed the plate with such pleasure, staring at it firmly like he was overwhelmed of what he wanted to taste first. He just turned to me with a gigantic smile, talking with his mouth full shoving more down his throat.

" Your mom.. is a great cook!" I was paying attention more to the food that was in his mouth, that made me look at my plate in disgust. He had some manners, just not all of them.

" I mean she could like open her open place!"

Inuyasha excited said swinging his fork in one direction, while I could of screamed when I felt the food from his mouth hit my cheek. My eyes narrowed at him hatefully, while he looked over at my plate that was still entirely full compared to his. " Kagome are you going to eat?" I placed a fake smile with a lot of disgust, " Ya, after I'm done with the food that's on my cheek."

Clearly I wiped it off with disgust, while he only grew redder by the second with a slight chuckle. Sota laughed harder and harder when he witnessed it, and Inuyasha could only glare at him like they were having a mean staring contest..Always a competition to them.

Next thing I noticed they were laughing…and laughing at me.

" Did you see that?"

Sota said throwing himself practically out of his chair laughing, while Inuyasha went quietly and pointed his finger at me and laughed more and more until he noticed the angered look on my face.

" It's not funny you two!"

I screamed while Inuyasha and Sota were caught leaning over the table giving each other high fives., and then trying to act like it had never happened. I like them both just, they always had to team up on the girl in the end something I would never get away from. " I'll shut them up eventually…" My mother looked at of us completely stuffed, Inuyasha staring at his stomach and immaturely looking back at me only wondering what he was going to do now.

" Oh my god.. I just ate so much. I'm going to get fat! I'll never fit in my skirt!"

His voice high pitched, making fun of me because it was his favorite thing to do.

My mother just smile delighted, seeing barely any food left over on the dinner table. " You full Inuyasha?" Inuyasha nodded lazily rubbing his stomach, and sighing gasping for breath. My mother walked over to the oven opening it with a keen smile painted on her face.

" Too full for dessert?"

Inuyasha jumped up onto to the chair with his eyes lighting up when he saw the chocolate frosted cake, that made me imagine drool going down the sides of his cheeks.

" I'm not that full for dessert!"

I could only laugh seeing the look on his face. He was pretty full, but yet he couldn't say no to desserts even in the condition he was in. He was being an idiot to over stuff himself, but he wouldn't listen to reason. " So full.. yet so good that I can't leave it there…" He was fighting the sickness that made his face go completely pale, while he painfully shoveled more food into his mouth.

" Inuyasha your going to make yourself sick right?"

His face was already turning green, swallowing painfully managing to speak a couple of sentences before he would have had to rush and run in panic to reach the bathroom.

" I know Kagome. But please.I've done this many times before. I have a stomach of steel alright…"

It was amusing to sit there and watch him act all cocky, like he was invincible and was able to do anything he set his mind to, but his stomach would likely be telling him different. " Well he's asking for a challenge." Quickly, I grabbed the money I had in my shirt pocket placing down twenty dollar bill, while the change dropped down to the table like music to everybody's ears.

" I bet you twenty bucks, you can't eat all this…" Inuyasha placed his finger to his lips debating if it was deal he would surely win, but to him money was the only object and he seemed pretty sure of himself.

" Fine, Kagome you have a deal. You'll be crying when I wipe you clean." My hands shook with his making the deal sealed. My own response was… " You're an idiot…"

" Inuyasha? You sure your alright?" He hadn't come back after he had finished all he could on the chocolate cake. Just like I predicted he rushed to the bathroom, with the excuse that he just had to go really bad and the deal was still on..

" Kagome..I'm..fi-fine!"

Slowly my hands grasped the knob, after placing my ear to the door seeing him on his knees leaning over the toilet bowl was a good enough view for me to leave me at the front door.

" So much for being fine!"

He flushed it, leaving himself nauseated while he grabbed a cup of water rinsing his mouth out completely until the taste had finally disappeared. Slowly I managed to get close enough, blankly handing him a piece of gum so it wouldn't be on his breath. "

Take this. I'm doing you a favor.."

Inuyasha violently grabbed the gum not daring to make eye contact and tell him I had been right. Without warning, he shoved his hands in his pocket placing the thin, twenty dollar bill in my greedy palms.

" There happy now?"

He said rudely, feeling really nasty like after he pushed himself because of my stupid idea of a bet.

" Don't look at me as though it was my fault! You followed through with it and you didn't have to!"

Inuyasha chewed continuously on the gum staring at me, blaming me with his dark chocolate eyes literally telling me that it was considered my fault that I pushed him too far. His finger broadly dug into my chest, yelling at me and chewing my head off in a snap.

" Well maybe if you didn't be such a smart ass, and made money involved then maybe…"

It was rare for him and I to get into a heated argument, but when we got going it was hard to make us shut up and stop. My finger poked against his hard chest, seeing how he liked the same disrespected treatment he was just giving me.

" So money makes the world go round now!" His head turned away, trying not to dare to make eye contact unless he had something rude to say come out of his mouth. He was acting so stupid, and it was unbelievable that we were fighting over a stupid bet.

" Last time I checked with you it did!"

His face was burning with anger and hate, while he just bit down on his lip and proceeded to walk off without another mean comment or a single word, he had enough. His black hair bounced when he stormed off, and where he went I could only guess..

I didn't dare run after him. It was better to let him vent it out; he rarely liked to be asked or helped when he was in a complete fowl mood, he rather be alone at that time.

I threw myself down on the edge of the bathtub, admiring all the flower type pictures and cottage pictures that hung with pride on the wall. "He's such an ass! I brought him up here..why?It was a stupid bet and he blames it on anyone else but himself. Sounds like him anyways. He better go blow off some steam cause he needs to! Gah, he makes me so mad sometimes!"

" Feh, of course she wanted to make that bet…why else? To get more money to waste on herself! Go figure she's a girl who cares about fashion and everything. Who really cares?" His hands were aching to find something to chuck to reveal his anger, sighting his sight on the huge rock that was standing out from all the rest. He watched it fly towards the star covered sky, watching it fall with grace into the water, leaving ripples in the water messing up the reflection of the bright, white moon. His hands just wrapped around his legs, staring at the surroundings getting use to her cottage and the fact, it wasn't home anymore. He loved getting into little fights but nothing that would lead them to bitch and walk off from each other. He claimed he loved being alone, but I barely didn't believe that.

" Great…How much longer am I going to possibly stay here with her! It was a stupid idea in the first place! If, she wasn't such a bitch half of the time then things would have went along better! Right now, I rather sit at home and watch tv, than be with anyone else."

His hands embraced his legs closer into his chest, resting his chin slightly with the saddest expression that anyone would glance upon that would make them wonder why?

He loved sitting out near the dock, especially since it was night; which was his favorite time to relax and enjoy his own company. Inuyasha would barely showed how he felt; he always tried to play the tough routine, like nothing in the world could ever shake or break him. Right now this was breaking him….


	4. Gone

His silhouette laid beside him on the edge of the dock, and his dull reflection cast against the dark blue water from the lake. Whether he believed it or not, without me he'd likely be one of those teenagers that would sit at home, be alone not giving a care to do anything. He hated being an only child, but he'd always let everything else spoil, or get the rest of them; even if, it was a stupid bet.

* * *

In the beginning it was hard enough getting along with him. It was impossible. He seemed to stand out from the rest of the students in the school, since he always had this scowl on his face even if nobody even talked to him or bothered him at all. Nobody understood his problem, it's like he thought the world and everyone hated him but it was the other way around with him. It was hard enough even talking with him at first. His arms were always crossed; he just had that look he wanted everyone to back away then to come forward. He always pushed me away, never liked for someone to even talk to him or even get to know something about him. I don't know how I managed to change it, but in a lot of ways he's changed. Now look. The guy who would never even interact with people showed he had a heart and cared, and now staying here at my cottage. Sometimes, Inuyasha is hard enough to understand, but even with his attitude I love being with him no matter what the situation. 

Blankly, I stared at the crumbled up twenty dollar bill that was placed into my hands. I felt guilty, like it was my entire fault for him biting my head off, and storming off and being by his lonesome all upset and depressed. "_ Maybe I should hand him back the money. It seemed like a stupid bet anyway. I know how much he hates being talked to when he's in a fowl mood but, he needs to suck it up sometimes. The last thing I want to happen, is for him to beg to go home and leave because of all this."_ My hands scooped the still, warm water that had steam literally rising to the ceiling grabbing the wash cloth and smothering my face with the soap and the water._ " What am I thinking! He'll probably just tell me to fuck off, or say he wants to leave. I don't know what's worse..leaving him alone, or putting up with him!"_ My fist banged against the sink, without realizing that the razor had fallen face up, leaving my hand to bleed consistently and leaving me to wince harshly in pain.

_" Screw this!"_ Screaming to myself, only the walls hearing my anger and my cries from inside. The toilet paper barely did anything to stop the bleeding, and I didn't even feel like bothering going into the cupboard to find any band-aids, or walk outside and let everyone else in my family pick up on my problems and issues, and try to comfort me. Right now, I wasn't in the mood to be hugged, or explain problems to anyone at all. Just, wasn't worth the effort.

" Kagome, hurry up!" Sota kindly demanded, sounding in a real rush just to get inside. I glanced at the door, wondering why everyone had to interrupt me when everything was bad, or completely miserable with me. When I wanted to be left alone, everyone wanted to bother me, even with the small things like knocking on the door.** " Why? You don't freakin need to come in here Sota!"** My voiced raised higher and higher, enough for people miles away to hear the stress in my voice. My mood was getting worse and worse by every second, and never had I never be so upset enough to even consider chucking something against the door. **" Kagome, if your forgetting it is a bathroom and we all need to use it!" **Sota cried out, dancing around trying to wait with patience to get inside and relieve himself.

* * *

My mind was somewhere, else where. I had completely forgotten this wasn't some place to be alone and sulk, it was a bathroom and everyone needed it sometime or another. I just didn't want my mood spoiled because of his behavior, and the fact I felt like I had to apologize for something I really didn't do enough, for me to be actually sorry. 

**" Fine! There you go Sota!"**

Whipping the door until it smashed against the bathroom wall, leaving the rest of the family probably concerned, knowing there was something completely wrong. Sota's face looked astounded; like he had never seen a girl like me furious about something, or so mad. His face was completely blank, not knowing if he should even go there and ask, or just leave everything to silence. My feet heavily smacked against the floorboards, running into my safety of hiding; my bedroom.

I threw my entire body, against the bed leaving me to bounce in mid-air bringing my body down with force against the mattress. I made sure the door was completely locked, so nobody couldn't come in, and nobody wouldn't dare bother me until I felt ready to face people and take every little problem or issue.

" _Inuyasha.. he never gotten me this mad before, but it's over something completely stupid and I know that! I never cared before he was mad at me.. but why now? Why do I have to be in a fowl mood because he is!"_ Usually, things like this never bothered me before. But now, this was completely different.

* * *

"_ She must be real mad at me, if she hasn't come out yet. Usually she'd come and apologize to me. Feh, guess it shows how stubborn she can be. I could really care less right now_." 

Inuyasha thought to himself, laying against the damp dock, watching the clouds graze past the moon, seeing only it's light lit the night sky up. He watched the mist rise over the water, also watching the fireflies dancing in the night that made me feel so at peace and ease. He knew, it was a better getaway than being at the trailer park for the summer that he went to all the time with his father. The lake was pretty much dead there, and there was no one he really knew that interested him. My cottage was a better place than he ever been. He understood why she bragged about it so much, it was beyond paradise to him.. It wasn't really the cottage that made him happy, it was the fact he was here with myself and the rest of my family. He wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

_" I have no clue why I'm going down there to see him, and apologizing even though it's not exactly my fault. It's a nice night anyways. Plus, we can't stay mad at each other anyways, and he knows that."_

I thought gleaming out my bedroom, catching a tiny glimpse of him sitting near the dock, feeling somewhat bad for bitching at him and leaving him to transform back to his miserable self. I just placed my small blue slippers on, grabbing the last thing of ice tea and realized how late it had been. My brother was in his room watching his late night cartoons, which I could hear blaring from his open door. My mother was likely already beat from her cooking and cleaning, and my grandfather.. always slept.

Inuyasha could hear the sound of shoes smacking against the wet, stone steps turning around swiftly knowing a shadowy figure holding a half lit white candle, held softly in her hand. He could see my light flannel pajamas, that had the little dogs on it something he had made fun of me for all the time, and he knew well enough from the slippers and clothing it was me.

He just placed the triumph smile on his face, with his cocky attitude knowing I'd likely come down and say sorry, hoping everything would just go back to normal.

"_ Ha, she's probably going to do the sorry routine..She might as well be. She can't expect me to even say that. Even it's really that wench's fault."_ Inuyasha thought, while I waltzed down the stone steps until my feet had finally reached Inuyasha, who was consumed in a light haze of mist.

" Let me guess.. Came here to say sorry…as always.."

Inuyasha muttered, with his arms back laughing inside hoping for me to be begging on my knees for his forgiveness, while he had the amusement, the last laugh. It was true enough I did tend to say sorry no matter who's doing, but I wasn't going to be that generous.. after all this is what moment he was truly waiting for….His dark brown eyes followed me, watching me place myself at the edge of the dock securely placing the half dead candle beside me, while more wax burned off of it.

" Actually Inuyasha no. Nice try. I came down here because I'd like to relax. I mean it's a nice night anyways. I like it when everybody is asleep and it's beautiful out. I always come to think here."

My hands grasped the paper back novel beside me, laying a couple of feet apart from Inuyasha who was looking in the opposite direction refusing to even make eye contact with me.

Gently, I threw my slippers and socks at the edge of the lake dipping my feet in, laughing by the how cold it was, yet how relaxing it felt. I just flipped open the paper back, opening it exactly where I had left off. It had a beautiful picture of a girl in the shadows, and a guy off in the sunset…Inuyasha acted like he could care less about some stupid book, but instead I could feel his eyes looking over my shoulder trying to read the words and jolt away whenever I looked back.

" How can you read those stupid things! Getting caught up in some stupid love book. It's better to read about gore, if anything Kagome…"

His voice trailed off, seriously wondering how I could read something like that. It made me laugh sometimes how he was… things that he hated that I enjoyed, he tended to slowly take interest in.

My feet just swayed calmly in the cold water, diving in further into the book, drowning out Inuyasha's grunts or sighs that came from his mouth. It was a book only girls would appreciate, and adore and yet,he had to ruin it for me.

" Feh, you girls and your love stories.. If I had a dollar for every time you'd guys read crap like that, I'd be damn rich…"

Inuyasha managed to stick something else in rudely, waiting for me to flip out or hit him but it wasn't worth the effort. I glanced at him in the corner of my eye, seeing him amusing himself with a twig and yet admiring the cottage's surroundings.

_" He's never been so quiet before…Usually he has one rude comment after another."_

My eyes turned back to my novel, happily flipping through the pages concentrating on every little detail, and every word that was written. His eyes just gleamed back after snapping the twig completely in half, looking how entranced I was reading just a simple little novel. He swung his bare feet, until he decided to place them right near mind feeling the coldness shock him while he laid down partly on the dock, facing towards the sky.

" Kagome? What's that book even about?" He curiously looked at him, with his head cocked in my direction seeing from his view only the cover and some of the writing.

" Why do you want to know? After all it's a stupid novel, girls like me like to read.."

My voice carried without a care, intimidating his heavy, raspy voice that always screaming directly at me. He mocks it, yet he always wonder what's so interesting about it? He amused me sometimes. He pretended not to care about things like that, but yet here he was asking about something he just currently insulted. His body neared beside me, trying to sneak a glance and read it, yet he thought I was pretty stupid if I didn't realize what he was doing.

" Why do you like it Inuyasha?" I turned to him, noticing his head was completely over my shoulder annoyingly hovering over me like it was something completely important to see it.

" Feh no! I just wanted to know what it's about considering you look like a zombie reading it!"

Inuyasha placed another mean comment in, laying back down in his original position while his face was at least three different shades of red. It was a meaner way of saying, ' I wanted to know what you were reading, cause you look like your enjoying it.' He always have to make things much more complicated than they actually are.

He just began blowing air simply from his lips in boredom, while I managed to place the book down to my lap, turning to his bored like expression plastered on his face. "_ What does he mistake me for? A stupid idiot? _Inuyasha it's about a girl named Marie in love with some guy named, Jake. Those two like each other yet, don't admit it. Then one Marie's friend steals away Jake , and Jake confuses her. So she basically ends up heart broken so far anyway…"

* * *

Inuyasha looked over at me, as though I had two heads or something odd happening to me. His mouth just dropped and his one eyebrow lifted, which had to be one of his funniest facial expressions ever. 

" How about.. **English?" **

My wick of patience's were growing real thin with him. His voice became to annoy me, and his little comments were driving me up the wall and back again. His voice raised higher, always demanding something out of someone. The nerve of him…His face scowled while he looked deeply at me, while I refused to answer him for a moment or two.

**" Oh I'm sorry…I forgot.. I'll use small words on you since you can barely understand anything we say!"** My hand grasped on to the novel swatting him with force, against the cheek placing it back down on the dock with the smile painted on my face.

His cheek had already had a bright red mark on the one side, that made me chuckle knowing he truly deserved it. After all, he was being an asshole…His hands just rubbed his cheeks stunned, I would ever think about hitting him, or even touching him at all. I didn't have one ounce of guilt in my system anymore.. The nice routine had finally disappeared, and being mean was wrong… but felt so good.

"** Bitch.. you hit me…!"**

His nose pressed against my face in a huge fight, narrowing his eyes at me while I could just grin, even if my cheeks were sore.

" Your point, twitchie!" Inuyasha pushed with force, while I glared back looking at his into his stunning mocha colored eyes. He hated me calling him that. His one eyebrow always did that, each time he was mad and I pointed that out almost every time we fought.

**" Twitchie! I'll show ya my point!"**

Inuyasha screamed, grasping the novel that laid on the dock looking at it, shrugging his shoulders, " Stupid _novel anyways…"_ His massive hands grasped it tightly hurling it directly into the lake, seeing it floating off in the distance. He just smacked his hands clean, with this dirty smile on his face, while my face was already bright red with my hands curled into fists.

" You **Asshole! **Great, you ruined it!"

I stood to my feet, with my one hand grasped hard onto his muscle shirt, while his back faced towards the open lake. His face winced off pain from my nails touching his skin, while he just shoved back, yet his eyes and his expression said it all he was pretty much scared.

" No, not really. Unless you'd like to go swimming and blow it with a hair dryer. Cause, I'm not replacing it…."

My hands got a good tight grip on him, slowly shoving him closer and closer to the edge of the dock. " Well I'm wearing a white shirt anyways! So no!" I screamed back, noticing his one foot just ready to fall directly off the dock and into the water.

" Your such a baby Kagome."

His body was already unstable, while I pushed him harder watching him already half way to falling waiting to laugh and point at him all freezing cold and drenched. His smile just widened, looking directly at me that caught me completely off guard.

" Kagome, I think you're the one going into the water!"

He laughed, switching spots with me and swinging me in mid-air, letting go until I felt myself slowly fall into the water, feeling the cold hit me all at once. He just sat at the ledge of the dock kicking his feet in laughter, placing his hands over his forehead and laughing so hard until the point he was hurting.

" Kagome! You look so hot, with your make-up all down your face! Thinking your smart… I can't look at you! It hurts too much to look at you!" His hands grasped his stomach, I'd never seen him laugh so hysterically before.

My legs and arms just flailed in the cold, murky water that looked blacker than ever like I swimming in a whole thing of oil. My hair was sticking to my face, and my mascara was probably already half way down my face. "

**I hate you! God, your such an ass! Wait till I get out of here…" **

His face even grew more with laughter, knowing thoughts were fleeing through his mind already constantly of how to make matters worse, and he enjoyed it all. His feet splashed water directly at my face, while I spit the excess water I had gotten in my mouth. " Kagome…Remember that movie we watched? The one with the lake monster….The one you were scared of?"

If I could have hit him hard I would have, the problem was I was in the water and he was on the dock.

" I wasn't scared of it! I just.. didn't like it, that's all." That movie made me jump half of the time, and he loved hearing me scream at the top of my lungs over a movie.. No wonder he enjoyed picking them out….

" The lake monster is probably in there with ya.…" The freezing cold water, began to turn warmer, while I continued paddling along towards the edge of the dock, hating him for every moment of this.

" No it isn't!"

My legs continued splashing around in the water, until I felt something brush against me, that freaked me out completely, that made me scream at the top of my lungs. I continued paddling faster and faster with my might towards the dock, while his eyes opened widely hearing me scream in a world of panic.

" Kagome!"

Inuyasha bent down on the dock reaching how as far as his hand could, while my hands grasped onto his with a smile, trashing him into the cold freeze water. I couldn't stop laughing. Pretty mean to pretend something was after me, but he deserved it completely for throwing me into the water.

" Ha! You should of saw the look of your face!" My finger pointed at him, while his face blushed four shades of red, feeling like the biggest idiot ever.

" Kagome, that wasn't funny! I thought something actually happened to you!"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at me, crossing his arms if he wasn't in the water. He had the look of disappoint written on his face, while I swam over feeling pretty bad that it wasn't taken as a joke. My brown eyes widely stared back at him, while he just disappeared underneath the water, before I could even attempt to say I was sorry.

" I'm freezing.We should leave… Inuyasha?" I just saw the ripples from the lake side, and seeing more dark black water, reflecting the moon's light and the fireflies dancing over head. I didn't see where exactly he had went underneath the water, I assumed he was being an idiot attempting to scare me, or one of his stupid plans to get back at me. "

Come on out Inuyasha! It isn't funny!"

Still, I saw nothing around me. I felt like someone floating off in an ocean, lost completely and feeling so scared and alone.

* * *

A few minutes flew by, and at that state I was in a complete panic. Inuyasha would never let me worry that long, if it was one of his cruel jokes, also nobody could hold there breath that long either. Inuyasha would have had to resurfaced for air, but I didn't see him, which lead me to panic even more. 

**" Inuyasha!"**

I screamed, diving underneath the murky water placing my hands out touching the bottom, knowing I couldn't see anything at all. Blindly, I touched the seaweed that laid at the bottom, trying to find him before he was out of air. "_ Please be ok Inuyasha.. hold on alittle longer…_" For a few minutes I traveled resurfacing again gasping for a short breath, until I saw an dark shadow of a body underneath the water and saw his eyes sealed shut, and his feet tangled in the seaweed vine.

_" If we weren't fighting this wouldn't have happened! He better be alright. I don't want to him to die…I don't want him to!"_

I grasped him by the edge of his collar, dragging him while I paddled lifelessly with one hand pounding against, the water. He gently floated along behind me, while I pushed myself further and faster like I had a time limit… My hands were nervously shaking when I saw his lips were tightened together, and his eyes were sealed shut almost like he had been in a deep sleep…that's what scared me the most. Gently, I laid his back against the wooden dock smacking him harder and harder against the cheek, hoping that would be enough to wake him.. but it wasn't.

_" Inuyasha…wake up! Please wake up!"_ Tears were already pouring down my eyes, knowing I had to follow through with the procedures that I had learned throughout health class, and thank god I knew it. But I could only wonder.. am I too late?

_"Kagome..ok.. relax.. take a deep breath. He'll be fine.."_ I kept trying to convince myself while my hands were against his toned chest, checking his vital signs yet still in a downward spiral of panic.

_" How do I know that he's fine?"_ I began to struggle and fight with myself, keeping a strong focus on him awaiting for his eyes to open, revealing his dark brown eyes and his entrancing smile. It was scary now that the tables were turned. He was always the one who saved me, but this was my chance to. I couldn't dare to screw up on it. No way wasn't I going to allow myself be a fool and let this happen. I never actually thought one day I needed to put this procure to use, but yet I proved myself wrong.

_" Inuyasha…please..Please…Be alive,..please be alive.."_

My one hand stayed steady around his chest, and my other hand gently pressed his nose, opening his mouth and placing my lips gently against his. _" This better work…"_

I waited a couple of minutes but his chest refused to rise, and his eyes were still sealed shut. Tears were damping my cheek like the spray of rain drops in a storm; I just grasped on harder doing it over again until he caught a grasp of breath, and the water disappearing from his lungs. My knees were rough and bleed from the broken nails that were holding the dock together, but I could have cared less about that.

" _I've done it a million times and he still hasn't come around! I can't be doing it wrong can I? No, I aced that test perfectly, plus that life guard course helped me.. Inuyasha…no! Your not dead…Come on Inuyasha prove me wrong like you always do!"_

My weak hands grasped on to his shirt for dear life, as though I didn't have anymore ounce of strength inside of me. He just laid there, like a person was when they were sleeping, and like a person in a casket. His chest didn't rise, and his eyes didn't open.. and my heart was already bleeding, refusing to believe the logical idea of what happened to him.. I felt like a complete failure, an idiot. He was always there to save me.. but yet I failed to save him. How was I going to live myself?

_" Inuyasha please prove me wrong! Please just anything! Move, talk, make fun of me.. I don't care just please do something! I always ask you for favors Inuyasha, but this favour I need you to promise you can't die.. but that promise is already broken isn't it? I know it is…Inuyasha I'm sorry I failed.. I'm sorry I couldn't save you.. I'm sorry I…."_

My head was already bowed down in defeat, laying my head against his chest, which had I had always done when we were laying against a couch, or a bed. I always had feel of my head rising and falling, and I couldn't contain my laughter when that happened. I kept whispering to him, as though he could hear my every thought, and word…I just tried to make myself believe he would be alright, but inside I knew everything wasn't alright.. and it would never be ok…I would be seeing him like anyone that lost someone would. The only way I'd see him alive. In a picture frame, in my mind.. and in a casket…

My head just hovered over his lifeless body, grasping on tighter and harder than ever before. My hands were already shaking, and my eyes were all blurry overcome with the tears that bleed from my eyes_. " Inuyasha I'm sorry.. I'm sorry…I'm sorry Inuyasha! Only if you could hear me…"

* * *

_

" I can hear you Kagome..every word.." The voice muttered feeling my lips pull against his, and leaving me in amazement and in utter shock to know and realize.. he was truly alive.

My eyes shot open wide, feeling his soft lips brush against mine feeling my head spinning, and my stomach twisting and turning in knots.

" Your alive! Inuyasha! I thought you left me behind!"

My voice was hysterical and my hands undying embracing his body, while his soft smile transforming into a soft kind laugh, that was rare to hear but it gave me butterflies in my stomach just to hear it. Inuyasha mocha eyes were filled with joy and laughter, seeing the fact I had been worried and the fact, tears were streaming down my cheek made his smile transform into a sense of worry.

" Kagome…what the hell did you thinking you were doing?"

My hands pulled away from his waist, when I heard his nasty attitude in full swing again. He was asking me what I was doing! After all I was saving his life, and that's all he could say to me? Most people would be hugging them tightly, pleading with thanks.. but no he had to make things worst than it had been. But at least, I knew he was alive.. and that his attitude wasn't exactly something that I had missed. I felt the cold breeze brushing against my legs, and feeling my blood boil to see his face making a scowl, and giving me the dirtiest look as though I had done something completely wrong.

" **What the hell do you think I was doing? I was saving your life! What should I be sorry I saved your ass? God, your such an ungrateful asshole! Inuyasha seriously…."**

Inuyasha had a secret glimmering in his chocolate eyes when he stared at me, but it was something I had be unaware about. I could hear sweet laughter slipping from his lips, that made me grow crazier with anger and rage, to the point I could just strangle him with both hands!

" Silly Kagome..that's not what I meant…"

His voice whispered, that swung me more into a world of confusion. I didn't know what he had in mind, but my hands were already cold and anxious at the fact of his smile in the corner of his lips that made me fear for my life. Before I could even form my sentence, his eyes made contact, and it had felt me completely frozen and awestruck.

" This..is what I meant…"

Inuyasha embraced me harder against him, leaving me to feel tainted and leaving me to freeze at the wrong moment.. His fingers teased my chin, while his eyes danced with happiness; something I had never seen before. Before I knew it, his lips locked with mine then I knew, exactly what he meant….

My stomach was filled with butterflies, like the feeling I had been floating, and another feeling as though I had been falling. I really didn't have time to think about anything. For once my mind was clear, and I knew then my cheeks were already burning red, and probably a hundred different shades of red. I was already imagining his smile extending ear to ear, and me speechless of what to say. It was like movies I loved to watch and Inuyasha hated with a passion.. but yet this changed my mind about how I thought about him. Before I could even pull away and say a simple word, I heard a disturbing noise that made both of our eyes awake with shock, that made me nervously jolt away.

" High-five! I knew this camera would be handy for something!"

Sota laughed harder and harder like the little brat he was. His hands slammed in a well done high-five with that annoying brat, Myles that he had met awhile back at some park around the cottage.

Myles held the camera in his greedy hands, with his dirty blonde hair looking almost black in the dark.

" Sota, this is how to torture your sister…." Myles placed a wide smile on his face, noticing my face burning different shades of red, and Inuyasha's face basically lit up like a Christmas tree. Oh, how I hated that brat Myles. He was one of those annoying kids that knew exactly how to get underneath your skin, and was excellent at bothering me, as well as his older sister.

At that moment I felt like my life had been ruined completely! That kiss didn't go as planned either. It's nothing that Inuyasha and I had in mind.. I feel completely outraged and useless knowing now, that picture.. that shot of us kissing together was inside that camera and would be developed and ruined my life as well as his.. My hands grasped the dock with anger, getting up to my feet, while Inuyasha was narrowing his eyes at Myles with so much hate that it made the kid quiver in fear.

" You two.. I suggest if you two don't want to end up uglier than you already are…hand over the camera…**Now!" **

Inuyasha's rough hand was placed out, expecting those two to be scared out of their wits, nervously handing the camera back and running back like school girls into the cottage. Inuyasha was good at intimidating people, even little kids and he knew how to put people in line when they needed to be, that's what I loved about him. Myles gave the guiltiest look ever, holding the bright red camera lifeless in his hands leaving Inuyasha to place on a cocky smile, when he realized they were waving the white flag.

" Well I guess you can't make use uglier considering I already am!"

Myles laughed while he saw him roll the camera back into his hands that left Inuyasha shocked. Myles and Sota began running faster and faster towards the stone steps, while Inuyasha's eyes had murder written inside of them, with his hands transformed into fists almost like he had been carrying a weapon.

" You fuckers! Come back here before I pluck you damn feathers and shove them down your throat! You chickens! So help me god.. wait till I get one of you…!"

Sota looked back in worry, seeing Inuyasha flying and stumbling on the steps, noticing the sweat that was already receding from his forehead, and Sota was already looking at him as though he had horns growing out of his head, and fangs. "

Myles if you don't wanna die I suggest you run faster!" Sota screamed pushing himself harder, feeling the muscles in his legs tightening to the point it hurt and moaned out of agony. Myles looked back stumbling to grab the camera from Sota's hands, while Myles looked at Inuyasha with amazement rather than fearing him.

" Sota come on. He couldn't catch us if he tried. This should help… You look hungry…here have some rocks!" Myles bent over grabbing the shiny rocks that would call to any troublesome kid, for them to use it in personal game.

" You brat!" Inuyasha yelled feeling his throat straining, placing his hands out in front of him, and ducking at every sign of a rock coming and crashing down. Inuyasha began to ran quicker than before, grasping Sota's legs while Myles ran off to the forest side in laughter, fleeing and leaving my brother to deal with Inuyasha's wrath and him scared out of his wits.

" Ok squirt. Listen to me. Give me the camera and you won't have a broken face…." Inuyasha raised his fist high into the air, while I grasped his hand back and smacking him directly in the back of the head.

" Inuyasha! Your not beating him up! violence isn't going to do anything!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at him, as though I was giving him another boring lame speech he had to listen to for a couple seconds. In his case, which seemed like an hour that just dragged on. His voice was cocky with laughter and arrogance, while his fist slowly lowered down, hesitating whether he wanted to bring it back up again. He cocked his head at me, noticing the foul expression on my face and my body language showing him I wasn't joking around either.

" Kagome come on.. I do this at my…trailer." Inuyasha didn't seem to get the point of anything I said. I think it just went through one ear, and out the other with him sometimes. He basically whined, with his eyes widened like a kid who had his heart set on something he always wanted, and me being the monster of course telling him ' no'.

" I don't care if this is how you take care of business at your trailer! Do you see any trailers around Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha blankly looked around for the hell of it, getting a nice view of the lake that made him stare in a daze, until he heard the yelling from my loud mouth.

" No I don't." Inuyasha smiled partly, while he grasped the camera off of Sota quietly, leaving him to run back into the cottage acting as though nothing happened.

" Well Inuyasha I'm glad you could figure that out. That's just plain trailer trash." Inuyasha slipped the camera into his pocket, turning towards me and giving me the dirtiest look when he heard that comment rise from my lips, and hitting him harder than ever.

" So what! You calling me trailer trash now!"

I looked at his hate dancing in his chocolate colored eyes, I could barely see because his bangs over them. I looked down at him, seeing the same exact hate she saw before they were even considered friends, it gave me a bitter chill up my spine when I just remembered what she had said.

" Inuyasha…That's not-" Inuyasha shook his head, narrowing his eyes, and turning his head away towards the direction of the forest, and seeing the girl in the corner of his eye.

" Kagome whatever. Last thing I need you to do is ruin my time up here."

He just wiped the sand off his dark ripped pants, and grasped the door seeing her completely silent, and the look of sorry written in her eyes.

" I'm going to bed, so don't even bother me with your apologizes right now."

I watched him walk into the darkness of the cottage, seeing his shadow disappearing and blending in with the darkness. I watched him head from the kitchen down to the hall, while I sat at the ledge of the door, with a crooked smile on my face.

" Goodnight Inuyasha."

* * *

I managed to say, knowing she was going to get nothing in return. I just brought her knees to her chin, resting my head and watching the stars gleaming their brightest, and noticing how many she could see now then she did in the city. 

" I forgot Inuyasha was sensitive. I didn't mean to say as though he was trailer trash, because I know that's what he thought. I know many people made fun of him for that, and he probably remembered that when he heard what I said. Hopefully by tomorrow he'll be alright. That's all I can hope for."


	5. Ohayo Sayanarra

" **Damn, I can't fall asleep!" **

Inuyasha thought to himself rolling against the huge queen size bed, with his arms stretched out and staring weakly at the bright digital clock knowing, Kagome wasn't beside him. He knew usually they stayed up all night telling each other everything, and then would fall asleep. It seemed like a routine with them.

" I doubt Kagome is still outside. She probably crashed on the couch or something." Inuyasha yawned, dragging his feet against the kitchen floor, and grabbing the last thing of ice tea, that laid in the fridge.

Inuyasha just glanced at the mail that was laid out on the table, looking at the names and noticing one had came up for him, which left him curious, and completely dumbfounded.

_" Why the hell would there be one for me?"_

He grabbed a knife cutting it open, and scanning it over a couple of times, and smacking his head realizing what it was about. " I guess I'm not staying here for the entire summer after all."

Tears were already forming in his eyes when he read the note, and trying to shake off the sadness that was already eating him up. _" Great. That's just fucking great. Now I have to tell Kagome. Damn why did this have to happen now!"_

Inuyasha crumbled up the letter in his hands tightly, throwing it outside and noticing Kagome sleeping in the lawn chairs, with a small blanket draped over her. "

_Inu-yasha? I thought you were mad at me…"_

Kagome yawned, stretching out her arms trying to shake off the sleepiness knowing she was still completely beat. His body just crashed beside the lawn chair on the deck, pulling at the threads of his shirt in pure anger.

" Feh, me mad at you? don't think that highly of yourself, Kagome." Kagome could hear the snootiness in his voice, seeing his nose pointing towards the sky knowing something was bothering him a lot. Her head laid against the arm rest, staring at him and studying the fed up expression that was clearly on his face. " **Can you just tell me what's a matter? Or are you going to be a jerk about it?**" Her hands tucked the uneven strands of her hair behind her ears, while she sighed fighting within himself to tell her, what was truly going on.

" Kagome, I don't want to disappoint you or anything."

Kagome's eyes lit up, raising her eyebrow and pretty much lost in thought. She just placed the blanket over her shoulder and sat down beside him, for support and resting her head softly on his shoulders. She grasped his hand tightly, that caught off guard while she laughed sweetly. " Nah, you won't disappoint me. You never have." Inuyasha gathered his breath, thinking about how to say it but he knew he had to get straight to the point.

" Kagome…look…This summer has been wonderful with you. I've never been so happy before up here, and especially with your family. I guess it is better than going to a trailer trash like place. I want to stay here longer, but I can't. I have to leave tomorrow. I'm fucking sorry Kagome."

Inuyasha said sadly, managing to throw in one swearword, which didn't surprise Kagome that much. She just seemed to be hit harder than she realized, when she heard that he was leaving, and leaving real soon. I thought maybe in a week or something, but tomorrow seemed too early, and she had everything planned for them and everything was unfinished.

" **Your…leaving? But Inuyasha…why? Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"** Kagome begged him, laying on her knees wondering if she was the one who caused him to leave, she was already blaming herself. His arm stretched out, grabbing her by the waist and throwing her underneath his arm in comfort when he saw how tears were ready to run down her face. " It's because of me isn't it? Don't lie to me…."

" It's not your fault Kagome. It's my soccer tournament I have to attend. They decided they were going to do a huge tournament in the summer, and I should be gone and prepare for it." Inuyasha told her, with sadness written on his face and a crooked smile, while he grasped her harder with his one hand. He could see Kagome really had nothing to say, he could see this was hitting her all too soon and he understood it was hurting her more then ever right now.

" **You couldn't have told me earlier?**" Kagome's voice was already cracking, the tears were already forming in the corner of her eyes.

" **Kagome! I didn't know until now!"**

" **But..but…what about the beach…the water park…the new theme park!"** Kagome began to sob knowing she was looking so forward to these events, and imagined Inuyasha enjoying the highest roller coaster with his arms up, and her screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Kagome look, there's nothing I can do about it. Do you think I really want to leave this place?" Kagome grasped his arm, making sure he wasn't capable of going anywhere.

" If you don't want to, then why are you going?"

His forehead was already covered in sweat, and his head was pounding harder and harder leaving him so stressed out, and so upset.

" Kagome if I don't, I'm screwed. I'm sorry Kagome. I truly am."

Kagome could hear the sincerity in his voice. There was no hate, or anger; for once she could he meant what he said, and that 'sorry' she knew was actually meaningful. His arm brought her in closer, while she placed her head in sorrow, against his harden chest while her tears began staining his shirt.

" Inu..yasha…I'm glad you came. But you came too late, and your leaving too soon!"

Inuyasha smiled lightly, placing his fingers gently against her hair playing with the strands, noticing the stars were slowly fading from the sky.

" Kagome I know. But you know what? This is better than any childhood memory, or any trailer park.The happiest I've been, is right here with you.I know I'm not lying about that either. And you know me.. it's hard to make someone like me happy, or even to place a smile on my face!"

Kagome chuckled harder, knowing what he said was all truth. She just thought how he use to be, all mean and hateful and now cheerful and a lot nicer than he had ever been. Both stared at the orangey glow, that was shining right off the water knowing the sun was slowly coming up. " Ha, that is true!" Kagome thought, hearing the beats of his heart through his chest.

" Kagome when I leave, I promise I'll call ya. Sound good to you?"

Her eyes lit up, feeling the warmth off his body while her eyes were growing heavy, and his voice was slowly fading away. He didn't want to pull away, but he pulled away and had the best smile she had ever seen on his face.

" Ya…it does. Thanks Inuyasha. For everything…"

"_ I know I'm not going to forget this summer like the rest of them. Hopefully he'll like this. I mean it may not be much, but it's the thought that counts."_

* * *

She thought sitting at the island in the kitchen, with the glue placed out and paper cut outs everywhere all over the table. She knew by looking at she placed her heart and soul into it, and that's what made her happy. She glanced at the cover seeing the seashells neatly in place, putting it in a safe spot. 

" I'm sure he'll love that."

Kagome smiled, washing the glue off her fingertips and placing the stove on the burner, and cooking up some breakfast. Kagome loved being the first one up, because she felt like she could see everything clearly and appreciate everything around her a lot better when it was her, and only her.

"_ I should check the messages. Silly me, I forgot them."_ Kagome pressed her finger on the button, when she realized there was two messages on the answering machine.

" _This is Higurashi's. Were sorry we can't make it. Were probably out sun tanning, or busy at the moment. Please leave your name, the date, and the time you called. Hopefully we can get back to you!"_

" **Hi. It's Sango. It's July 3rd, and the time is umm…3:30. I would have called earlier but I didn't want to bother ya. Kagome, I hope your having a fun time with Inuyasha up there! Oh I forgot to tell ya. You know I'm moving. I'm moving to Sumida. It's a beautiful place, believe me. I'm not happy about moving but, I'll only be like three hours away. I'm moving August 15th. So hopefully you'll be back by then, for the going away party. You and Inuyasha are invited of course! So call me back when you get this, and I'd love to hear from you two!"**

Kagome smiled at the thought of hearing Sango's voice, and glad knowing she wasn't exactly that far away from her either. Kagome was proud to hear her sweet voice, which made her miss home even a lot more then she planned to. _" Sango. I already miss that girl so much!"_ Kagome thought to herself, while she put the radio on low and started dancing in the kitchen with the flipper in her hand, as a microphone.

Inuyasha strolled into the kitchen, noticing Kagome in the ivory colored apron, and noticing her singing along to the song on the radio, with the flipper in her hands as if it was a microphone. He didn't know what was more embarrassing… Her singing, or her dancing and cooking at the same time? He couldn't help but snort in laughter, seeing the free spirit of a girl unleash her crazy side, and with her singing into that just made him misjudge her more and more.

_" Kagome your damage today …is this.. And believe me this is nothing new…"_

Inuyasha laughed, while Kagome rushed to turn down the radio, when she noticed him barely amused with his hand on the side of the doorway watching her clearly dancing by herself.

" How long were you watching?" Inuyasha laughed, when she realized there was a huge plate on the table with food on it. " Long enough to learn the dance moves." Inuyasha made fun of her, doing one of her moves that looked like a dancer trying to perform, completely piss drunk.

" **Inuyasha shut up! Just eat your damn breakfast!"**Kagome screamed, while Inuyasha smiled at the full plate of eggs, toast and bacon, and the fact she was slaving over a hot stove. He sat down grabbing the fork, and pleased at the fact that she had made all this food, and it was all for him nobody else.

" Thanks Kagome." Inuyasha smiled with the food hanging out of his mouth, while she turned around and nodded and disgusted by his manners.

" _Oh there's another message." _Kagome thought pressing her finger down on it.

**" Hey sexy. It's Miroku. It's July 9th and it's 5:50. Hopefully you guys can come for Sango's going away party. Oh I forgot to tell ya I'm moving to a different school, so far that I know. Sadly, I won't be with you guys. But hey there's other women around to run after so I'm pleased! Hope you guys are having fun, and knowing you Kagome your putting Inuyasha in line? Well I can't wait till you two come back! Talk to you when you guys get back!"**

Kagome smiled sweetly, when she heard both their voices. She hadn't seen them for awhile, and she was missing them terribly. Kagome saved the messages to hear them again later, while Inuyasha quietly ate to himself, while she made another thing of ice tea.

" _**Inuyasha..it's not going to be fun without you."** _

Kagome said, grabbing a piece of bacon from his plate. He whipped his mouth, and saw the sadness lingering in her eyes, that made him feel guilty that he had to leave her, when he knew they were just getting started.

" I know it won't be. But look on the bright side. At least I came up here, and plus I'm moving or going anywhere. When school starts, you'll see me again."

Kagome dreaded the thought of school, but at least tried to look at the bright side of things. Her hand barely held her head up, staring at the clock noticing it was only seven now.

" Ya your right. It isn't that far away anyways. Plus I'm going to Sango's going away party and so are you!"

Inuyasha nodded with a smile that grew ear from ear, while the nerve-racking silence settled in.

" _Kagome I should get ready and pack."

* * *

_

Kagome nodded and followed him into the bedroom, and sat down on the bed watching him pulling out all his clothes from the drawn and throwing them all into the bag, noticing they weren't fitting.

" **Damn! They fit before!"**

He yelled punching his clothes in, hoping that would make enough room. Kagome rolled her eyes, grabbing the clothes and folding them properly knowing he had so much to learn

" _**Inuyasha they only fit if you fold them properly!"** _She said with an angry tone, smacking him upside the head, as he rubbed his temples.

" **Sorry! I didn't know!"**Kagome shook her head with disappoint and laughter. " Of course you didn't…"

_" Hey Inuyasha? Can I ask you about that girl now?" _

Kagome remembered the conversation they had about him liking a girl along time ago, and he the conversation stopped when her mother wanted them to eat. Inuyasha zipped up his bag, throwing it to the side and sighed in exhaustion

" **Her?** We use to be close, kind of like me and you. We went out for awhile, over a couple years anyways. We were happy as anything. Until, some other guy came and ruined it with lies that we both lead to believe, it was each other. Kikyo and I have never talked since then. The only time we did, was to trash talk each other. Otherwise it was nothing." Inuyasha sighed, knowing this was hard enough explaining his feelings, when the whole thing was so fresh in his mind. His heart ached speaking about it, but he wasn't going to be rude and not tell her anything.

" Do you miss this girl, Kikyo?"

Kagome bluntly said it without hesitation, and without time to think about it. Her legs kicked back and forth on the bed, watching him biting nervously on his lip soaking in exactly what he said, and trying to form it in words.

" _**Kikyo?** _Sometimes I do miss her on occasion. Some things remind me of her. I don't try to remember her. It's in the past, and belongs to stay there."He said bitterly, with his hands transforming into solid fists. Kagome saw Buyo laying beside her purring, while she gently placed her fingers through her fur while she listened to his entire tragic love story.

" Do you think you and her would have lasted longer, if that guy didn't interfere?"Inuyasha laughed, while he placed his socks over his bare feet. " Maybe longer. But all things like that usually come to an end anyways."

He slowly got up, slinging his bag that was fully packed over his shoulder and placing it outside the kitchen hallway, when he noticed Sota and her mother was wide awake eating at the table.

" Inuyasha, how come you have your bags packed? Aren't you staying?"

Sota asked, wiping the excess milk that sat on his upper lip. Sota seemed very concerned, when he saw his bag was pretty full and her was already dressed to get ready to go somewhere. Inuyasha stood behind Sota, messing his hair jokingly and placing a smile on his face.

" Ya something came up. I would have loved to stay longer squirt, that's just how life is."

Sota placed a frown on his face, knowing he wouldn't be able to stick around longer to play video games, or teach him about girls. They were brothers in his case, and the fact that he was leaving cancelled all his idea and plans together.

" _**That sucks!** _I was hoping we could play more video games, and you could teach me some things.. you know…." Sota whispered, while his face was already a couple shades of red.

" Sorry squirt." Inuyasha commented, seeing her mother putting away dishes and looking back at him with a sign of disappoint written on her face.

" That's sad that you have to leave, and so early too. But I'm glad you were able to stay with us. It was a treat for us, and especially Kagome and Sota."

Her mother said happily, while Inuyasha nodded with a jack ass type smile on his face. " Sadly, I'm going to miss your cooking…"

Her mother smiled, opening the oven and muttering about something, Inuyasha couldn't make out. He just noticed her showing him a couple of sliced up pieces of chocolate cake, wrapping it up and placing it directly in his palms.

" Well you don't have to miss my cooking. You can take these pieces home with you to have."Inuyasha's eyes were open wide with deal, and completely awestruck at the thought, and knowing there was enough pieces to keep him grounded for days.** " Thanks so much!.This will probably last first ten minutes. !"** Inuyasha smiled, hugging her thatleft her to laugh feeling his excitement. " Your welcome." Kagome grabbed him by the hand, seeing Inuyasha staring at the clock and knowing his time was getting closer and closer to leaving.

They sat back into the bedroom, playing the radio on low while Inuyasha stared in glory at the chocolate cake" Kagome, you don't know how much I'm going to miss this place." He said admiring the house, and the room it's self. He just stared at the window looking at the lake's beauty, and the thick forest that must have been a couple of arches. " I know Inuyasha. I'll miss you a lot." Kagome said sweetly, while Inuyasha's face was glowing when he heard her say that, with so much feeling to it.

" I'll miss you too Kagome."

* * *

Inuyasha smiled, placing his arms around her, and having a complete urge to do something that was beyond anything he did, and wanted to do before. He knew he just couldn't part with a hug and saying good-byes, to him it didn't seem like enough. His face looked at hers, noticing the redness on her cheeks, and how she blinked completely thrown off guard. His eyes gently closed, placing his fingers through her hair and placing his lips sweetly against hers, without a care or even a thought. Kagome blushedharder, knowing she wanted to push him away, but she felt she needed to embrace this moment 

" Kagome…I love you…."

Inuyasha whispered sweetly between their lips, leaving her completely frozen and speechless for a moment. Her hands loosely hung over his neck, taking one last good look at him before anything else happened.

" Inuyasha I feel the exact same way too." She laughed feeling the flying and falling feeling, and the needles that went up and down her spine.

Inuyasha slowly pulled away, noticing the time on the clock and wishing he could only stay longer but he couldn't. His finger touched her lips, while he stared into her big brown eyes while she was left with the odd feeling throughout her.

" _This is our secret, Kagome." _

He smiled, wishing nobody would know and Kagome nodded her head happily in agreement to keep this quiet that they had fallen for each other.

" I promise I won't breathe a word."

* * *

His body moved to the ledge of the bed, throwing on his bulky black jacket, while Kagome grabbed a hold of the surprise that she waiting to hand him. 

" Bye everybody. Thank you so much for everything. I really enjoyed it up here."

He said with a smile on his face, while her mother turned around with cooking batter all over her apron and her hands" Your welcome. Anytime." Inuyasha quietly walked over to her with thanks, and hugged her tightly while she just beamed with delight.

His head sadly looked back, ready to place his foot out the door until Sota came crying, and rushing down the hallway.

" _**Inuyasha don't leave! We'll miss you!"** _

_I_nuyasha smiled, when he felt Sota wrapping his arms around his waist, knowing he wasn't tall enough yet to properly hug him. Inuyasha felt touched, seeing her brother hug him and almost to the point of tears knowing he cared that much for him." I promise squirt, I'll call now and again and you'll see me after summer vacation." Sota looked up to him with his eyes widened, " You promise?" Inuyasha laughed placing his pinky out to him and wrapping it around his. " I promise…"

Everybody waved off to him with cheer and happiness, while he nodded and waved back with all his strength while she headed with him out the door, with the book underneath her arm. He quietly grasped her hand down the long stone steps, until he reached the side between the driveway and the forest pathway.

" _So I guess your really leaving…." _

Kagome said sweetly, hoping maybe it was one of his jokes, but sadly it wasn't. Inuyasha stood firmly seeing her standing so still and perfectly, until she cracked and wrapped her arms around him with strength, almost knocking him to his feet. Her head was smothered into the shoulder of his shirt, bleeding out all the tears that were inside of her.

" **I don't want you to leave!"**

She cried, catching her breath bit by bit while she refused to let go of him.

" **I don't want to either. Your making this hard on me!"** Inuyasha laughed, embracing her tightly for a couple of minutes while they stood at theedge of the lake admiring it together.

" How I'll miss this place.."

He told himself, bewildered by the view feeling like he inside a romantic novel, with compelled him to chuckle for a moment. Kagome finally wiped her tears, and raised her head and was eye level with him. She placed the present out in front of him, while he blankly he grabbed it from her hands. " Here. I hope you'll like it. Ever since you told me you left, I worked on this and decided this would be a good time to hand it to you." He looked at all the work and detail that was done to it. He noticed the seashells on the outside, opening the cover reading the title _" Our Summer."_ He stood reading and flipping through the pages, noticing all the pictures of her and him together, and the rest of the family. It showed her showing off in her bathing suit, and even a shot of him wearing Kagome's clothes as a joke. A picture of him and Sota playing video games, andthem outside at the edge of the lake.

_

* * *

_

He was astonished by the pictures, and everything she had put into the book. He chucked a couple times when he saw the pictures, and even the sayings that were written at the bottom.

" **Kagome, you made this for me?"** Kagome placed her hands in front of her and shyly nodded. " Thanks a lot. I love it." He smiled, embracing her again even longer this time at the thought of the book she had made just for him. " I'm glad you do." She whispered in his ears, while their hands held on to each others as they walked towards the forest path.

" Kagome I'll always remember this summer, and especially this day."He said sweetly, while his fingers intertwined with hers. She nodded, barely having anything to say and she hated that." Me too Inuyasha. I'll miss you a lot. I don't want you to leave. I love ya too much. But I'll be waiting for your call for sure."Inuyasha drew her in sweetly for a chase kiss, while he backed away into the sun's light, slowly letting go off her hand.

" Good-bye Kagome. Thanks for everything…."With that Inuyasha slowly turned away walking down the long stretch of driveway towards the long highway that was way behind their cottage. Kagome stood watching him getting smaller and further away, and turning around realizing now it was all said and done with, and he'd be gone for awhile. She just felt herself blush as she turned around, staring at the house as she signed.

" _Guess the summer was fun while it lasted…."_


	6. Hold On Tightly

" _**Inuyasha!"** _

She screamed out running as fast as she could down the dirt driveway, while he finally stopped around the huge maple trees that were just at the edge of the driveway.

" **Kagome?"**

He questioned, wondering why she flying down the driveway when they already said their good-byes? It didn't surprise him in the least bit, he just smiled watching her ditch her sandals and running bare foot faster towards him.

He placed his arms wide open for her, feeling her body impacting against his real hard that he almost tumbled backwards.

" **Kagome? Shouldn't you be back in the house?"** He questioned feeling her hug him tightly to the point he thought his bones were going to break. "

I bet you want me to take you with me…right?" He joked around imagining her on his back and going back to the city. She laughed for a moment, taking something off from her neck that showed a beautiful necklace as she placed it over his neck. " Stupid I know." She said placing her head down to the gravel, feeling so stupid and sappy it drove her nuts.

" Ha, did those sappy romantic novels and movies give you this idea?"

He grasped it from her hand placing over his neck with pride, imagining her writing down ideas of how to say good-bye to him. He just knocked her gently over the head, while he kindly placed it on and stared at it for a moment.

" Nah. For once they didn't."

She laughed, knowing she was hooked on them. Inuyasha's hands dug for something underneath his shirt grabbing his black and red wooden beaded necklace.

"Well here. So I won't make you like the idiot." He draped the necklace over her neck switching them, while she blushed even harder for being such a sap when he was only going away for the summer.

" Thanks, jerk.."

She muttered hatefully knocking him upside the head with her fists. He blinked, rubbing his head for a moment and glaring at her.

" **Oh that's a nice way to say good-bye to me!"** He bitched back with his arms crossed and his nose high up in the air. Before she could even say anything back to him and his attitude, she felt his arms pull her in tightly for a moment while her face instantly went red.

" _See Kagome. That's how you properly say good-bye." _

He whispered in her ear, yet chuckling being the asshole he had always been, and always be. She felt like she could have hit him once more, but she restrained myself to….Just until summer is done.

His arms released her seeing him glowing in the sun's light, while she played with the beaded necklace still looking at it with wonder.

" _I bet ya any money he'll take it off the minute he's out of sight…" _

She thought with anger, placing her finger in his face as her teeth buckled down on one another.

" _**The minute you walk away your going to take that necklace off aren't you?"** _She screamed back, shoving her finger into his chest harshly. His eyes narrowed at her while they fought longer than expected. He was suppose to leave much earlier but instead they wasted their time bickering at each other for almost a half an hour, with neither of them realizing it.

" _**Why! Cause it has a heart on it! Is that why you think I'll take it off?"** _

His brown eyes were lit with anger, accusing him that he would take it off when he sure he was going to leave it around his neck the whole time.

" _**Ya that's exactly it!"** _She screamed back grasping onto his collar for a moment, while their noses pressed against each others growling and looking like idiots.

" _**You have no trust in me do you!"** _She smacked against his forehead harder until they were practically eye to eye.

" **Well what guy who would be caught dead wearing a necklace with a heart?"** It was pretty much true. No guy would ever be caught dead wearing a necklace with a heart shaped locket on it.

" _**I'd be caught dead wearing it, Kagome!" **_

He screamed back, until she heard honking of a bus that was at the side of the road waiting to pick him up and take him home. His hands grasped the locket in anger, while he had completely forgotten that the bus was there when he continued fighting with her.

" I think your only fighting with me, because you want me to stay longer don't cha?" He spat back, while she crossed my arms and narrowed her eyes thinking he knew everything about her.

" That's not it! I'm not stopping ya. Just go!"

She screamed out feeling hurt when she saw the bus, and him picking up his bag that he slung over his shoulder. His lip bit down awaiting to say something else, but he changed his mind.

" Fine! I will!" He muttered storming off towards the bus as the door opened.

* * *

" _What am I doing, fighting with him now? He's leaving, and I won't see him for two months! Smart Kagome…Way to treat him while he's leaving!" _

Suddenly, she heard the bus getting ready to leave while her feet began pedaling foolishly towards the bus as though she had been a person who missed it. Her hands waved towards the window, while he shook his head and opened the window slightly.

" What is it now! I'm leaving like you wanted me to…."

He said with his hand holding up the one side of his head. She was already loosing my breath, and was already slowing down.

" **I'm sorry! I'll miss you Inuyasha!"** She finally got the words out while she chocked on the dust that the bus flew into the air.

" _I'll miss ya too Kagome…I'll miss ya too…"_


	7. Chapter 7

_Ripped At The Seam_

_-Roxyfoxy_

_Chapter 8: Let Go Lightly..._

_ Kagome's POV>>_

I made sure the travel bus was finally out of sight, and was already on it's way. I wiped the excess dust that had gotten into my eye, feeling like a fool for running after to bus just to say ' I missed him." And the fact I fought with him before he left. It was a great way to say goodbye…

" _**Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" **_

I told myself kicking my foot up in anger, while my feet treaded on the yellowish gravel that was the start of our cottage stretched driveway.

" **Smart Kagome, real smart!"** I continued beating myself up, feeling myself completely tense and my hands dug straight into the pocket of my jeans. My feet were killing now from walking on the gravel without my sandals, which I ditched closer to the side of the house.

I finally made it to the porch, slamming open the sliding door and walking directly into the kitchen without taking note of who was even there.

* * *

" Kagome, what's a matter? You seem upset…" My mother asked who was always cooking up something for supper, preparing meals non stop throughout the day. I just threw myself down on a stool, and rested my head on the counter feeling completely stressed out than normal.

" Ya well I just fought with Inuyasha, again. This time while he was leaving! How stupid was that?" I bitched to my mother, grasping the milk she set out beside me that I drank up.

" Well Kagome. I think in your case you two fight a lot, because you guys care for each other. I use to fight with your father like that when we were younger. Our fighting was just as bad as yours and Inuyasha's."

My mother admitted placing the batter down on the frying pan, while Sota sat across from me curiously listening in to our conversation. " So mom? Your saying if people fight a lot that means you care for them?" My mom laughed at Sota's question, while I just tapped the pencil against the table in boredom.

" Well you and your sister do it all the time. So it must be true." Sota and I turned towards each other at the same time, while I looked down at the squirt who stared back at me for a couple of seconds.

" _**No way! I don't care for him/her!"** _

We screamed out, pushing the chairs away from the table while I placed my finger in my mouth and pretended to gag. I did care for him, but why should I say that when he always is the brother who's a pain in my backside?

Sota just shook his head, and went back to playing with his portable game that was glued to his hands.

" **Me care for Kagome? Ya right! I don't care for bratty people!"**He screamed out glancing at the screen and occasionally back to my face waiting for my fueled angry reaction that he loved to see on my face.

" **I'm the brat? Who goes running around taking pictures of stupid things! Oh and cries mom all the time? Grow up!"**

My mother held the flipper in place, wearing her green apron each time she cooked. She flipped the omelet into the air, as it landing on the other side. Her hands were placed through her curly hair and cracking open a window so it wouldn't be so hot.

" _Everything is back to normal again…."_ She told herself with her fingers rubbing her temples, trying to ignore our petty arguments.

" **Who always likes unhooking my video games, and hide all my games all the time!"** My body was half away across the table, my hands close enough grabbing around the collar. This is what I called ' Sibling Rivalry'

" **That's all you do though! Is sit there and play those stupid videogames. Seriously Sota it's ridiculous! Your addicted to them and you play for like six hours straight! You should call up that brat Myles, or do something!"**

I screamed loudly fed up seeing him attached to some cheap addiction, that was completely a waste of money. My mother placed the plates in front of us while I smiled that she made my favorite food.

" Sota, Kagome is right for once. That's all you seem to do now a days."

My mom told him. See, even she noticed that his video game thing was out of control! I just had a huge smile on my laugh showing him I was winning, and that mom actually agreed with me on something. His arms crossed feeling hurt that mom agreed with me, and for once wasn't on his side. " Sota it's bad enough. I think I'll put them all away for a week. You can get them back afterwards when I see you doing something other than that." I was so overjoyed, I wanted to dance around and rub it in his face even more, but I planned not to.

" **But mom!"**

My brother whined hoping she'd feel bad, and change her mind and let him play on. I just took a bite of the food, and sipped down on the milk while I was chuckling even harder than before. " No Sota. It's a good idea. Kagome I want you to bike ride with himtomorrow, and help him out." I basically dropped the food from my mouth onto the plate when I heard her suggest me spending time with him. I had almost choked on the milk on drank, while I swallowed heavily feeling outraged._ " **Me! Bike ride with him!** But **why?"** _

My mother walked over and looked me directly in the eyes, while she undid her apron and hung it on the rack for clothing. " Well you two are brother and sister. You can at least spend some time with each otherLately you guys have been fighting, and I'd like you two to at least get along…." My mother sweetly smiled while I knew this was a terrible idea, looking after him and wasting my time. Sota shoveled the last piece into his mouth, and turned back to mom.

" **Ya, knowing her if we do she'll ditch me and get out of it!"**

" Well Sota. I'll make it fair. If you don't help your brother out, I won't answer your calls, especially if Inuyasha does. . I know he'll barely get time to, and I know how much you want to talk to him." My hands transformed into fists knowing she had gotten me good. My mother I could see hanging up the phone if he called, and leaving me to get upset.

" _Well I guess I can bike ride with him…I mean what harm could it do?" _

_

* * *

_

" _**Just because were bike riding together, doesn't mean I'm going to talk to you, got it?"**_

I pointed my fingers towards him threatening him with my tone of voice, and the scowl on my face. I got the light pink bike with the small basket in the front out onto the grass, while I kicked the stand back and threw myself onto the comfy seat.

" Feh, fine with me." He admitted stubbornly acting like my comment never slapped him in the face at all.

I just rode out ahead speeding up bit by bit, shaking my head wishing I wasn't forced into doing this.

" _I'd rather be anywhere else but here right now. If Inuyasha was able to stay, then maybe I wouldn't be stuck with my little bratty brother at the moment. Seriously, what sister is caught dead hanging out with their younger brother_?" I shook my head, feeling the light wind against my shoulders as I finally reached the trail, looking back checking if he was tagging along.

" _**Kagome slow down! I'll tell mom and you won't get your call from your lover…"** _

Sota laughed with his blue helmet covering his head, and making kissing noises that drove me nuts; just the sound was bad enough to listen to. I just placed my head up looking at the colorful birds flying pass, and seeing bikers up ahead that were just swarming the entire trail. It was beautiful out, and peaceful but that didn't last for long.

" _**My lover?** _Inuyasha is far from it!"

I screamed denying the fact I had practically almost fallen for one of my best friends. The more he said it to me, the more my mind was confused and the more I couldn't take it. The last thing I wanted to think about was what we did, but at the same time I wanted to. I couldn't help it. Hard enough being a girl swarmed with all this feelings, feelings I wish I didn't have right now this second. My brother is such a big help. He would look better if he had his mouth shut.

Sota glanced at my face seeing if I was lying or not, and it was pretty clear I was trying to hide it from myself and him. That moment Inuyasha ran through my head, and me just trying to look at something to completely forget it, but wasn't as easy as I thought.

" Yes he is! I saw you making out and everything!"_ He screamed out while he shuttered at the thought of seeing his older sister kissing one of his hero's, that made his tongue stretch out in disgust. He was still at that point when he saw two people making out on tv, he'd throw a pillow over his eyes and make gagging sounds. _

" **That was so gross to watch!. You two look like two hippos going at it!"**

I wanted to hang myself knowing I was related to such an idiot like him. He made me ashamed, basically all the time. My legs were already growing tired, and it would just be a couple hours longer until I was free from spending time, I mean wasting my time with my brother.

" **Hippos? Hippos? Do I look like a hippo to you!"**I questioned wishing he'd fly into a ditch, or wipe out onto the gravel. It would have made me feel a hell of a lot better.

" Well you don't personally, but your last boyfriend did!"I just cringed remembering back when I dated the blonde haired guy that was just alittle chubby, and that I tried to block out ever since then

" _**He wasn't fat! He was chubby!"** I _screamed out completely mad out of my mind.

" **_Chubby is just a nicer word for fat!"_**I could have strangled Sota right then and there. Nobody understand how annoying he can get. When Inuyasha is around we all seem to get along, which is the funny part. We basically forget about fighting each other. But when he is gone, that's when everything turns back to normal.

I just sighed knowing this would be a long bike ride home. We were already half way there, and all I could think about was Sango's Going away party and just imagining how much fun it would be with all of us together. It's bad enough that she's moving away, and that Miroku is moving in a different school but that won't affect us that badly. That's mostly what's going through my mind, but there's a lot more than that. Something I wish I wasn't thinking of.

" Well Sota if you thought us kissing was so gross why did you watch?"

I questioned with a huge smile placing him in a corner, I knew he couldn't get out of. I was pretty much in a good mood besides him being a pain in my backside, but that's always the case. I just smiled finally getting to the end of the trail, seeing the cars rushing past and seeing other bikers smoothly going past us, and joggers slowly jogging by with sweat on their foreheads.

Sota rushed on ahead for a moment passing by the golf courses, while I just gleamed at the fun ahead and watching the sun slowly setting down behind the beach that wasn't that far from our cottage site.

" **I…I don't know!"**

He screamed out panicking of what to say, which made him look a bigger fool just even saying that. I just laughed at him even harder, while I knew this was be mean to say but Icouldn't help but say it.

" Maybe because you don't know how and you want to kiss that girl you like that doesn't live too far from here_…." His face was already flushed pink, while he was throwing a fit as always. _

" What are you talking about? I don't like her!"

He screamed out denying it, while my mouth was already sore from smiling too much

" _**It's pretty sad you'd tell Inuyasha instead of your own sister you brat! I'm not stupid you know!**" _

I just sped up behind him rubbing my tire against his, while he peddled faster and harder than even before

" _You could have fooled me." _He muttered which I could plainly hear, that made me step on the peddles even faster and harder before.

" _**What the hell did you say? Get back here**!" _Sota looked back racing faster and faster, seeing that bike was a hell of a lot faster, even though my didn't have gears and his did. We were already at the edge of the trail, and watching him screaming like a girl was priceless.

" Kagome stop it! I'll tell mom and she won't answer your lover's call!" Seriously what a spoiled brat. He loves getting me in trouble, it's like his freaking highlight of his day which is pretty sad. " You tell mom, and I'll tell mom about your girlfriend and you know what she'll do…."

Sota thought about it for a moment, cringing at the thought of me telling mom about him having a girlfriend. She'd likely embarrassment him completely, and I would be soaking it up for what it's worth. My mother would be happy and overjoyed and squeeze him to death and make him answer questions he didn't want to. Sota bit on his lip and nodded as we hit the end of the driveway." Fine, you got a deal_."_ He said miserably storming into the house without saying even one word, because I'd be right on his tail if he ratted on me.

_

* * *

_

" Oh you two are home! So how was the bike ride together?" My mother asked opening the oven and throwing in the pan and leaving it on the rack. Sota just went straight for the fridge without question, while I just sat down and was relieved the excruciation trip with him was over! I just glared at Sota hoping he'd say the right thing. He just took a sip and placed a fake smile on his face. " Fine, just fine…." My mother seemed pleased while the phone began to rang.

My heart just jumped, while I rushed to the phone and Sota dashed from the fridge towards it.

" **I'll get it!"**

I screamed running towards where it sat on the edge of the counter, while Sota shoved me grabbing the cord while I was getting mad hearing it continuously ringing.

" _**No I will! It's mine!"**_

I was able to see from the call display **_'R.Hanashi'_** which was Inuyasha's mother's name. My heart pounded even more, fighting harder to grab it when I realized who was calling. Sota and I were tangled and fighting on the ground for it, while my mother grabbed it instead and placed it to her ear instead.

" Yes I do believe so."

" Kagome, it's Inuyasha."

She mentioned while I grabbed the cordless instead and stood in the middle of the kitchen, playing with the fruits that laid in the basket in the middle of the table.

" **Yes, he actually called me!"**I was alittle surprised, if he was to call it would be at the last minute. I walked with the phone towards my ear and quickly dashed into my room and locked the door, shutting out Sota who was banging pretty heavy begging to talk to him

" **Come on Kagome let me talk to him!" **

**

* * *

**

" **_Hey Kags. Your such an idiot!_**" _I just laid on my bed, already tensing up from hearing him mocking me. I expected ' hey how's it going' but no, he had to be rude and always get me going no matter what we were doing! _

" _**How am I an idiot? Is this how you phone people!"** I screamed out grasping my bed sheets, while Buyo laid comfortably by my side and meowed fairly loudly, that it was enough for him to hear it through the phone. I just swiped my hand pass, teasing him until he patted my hand. _

" _**Feh, no. Only you, so you should considering yourself lucky."** He said rudely while I could hear him heavily laughing when he heard me sighing heavily and hearing me already going out of mind._

" **I do actually…So explain why I'm an idiot!"**_ I demanded harshly becoming impatient, waiting to hear more smart ass comments, that he always had up his sleeve and always aimed at me nobody else._

" _**Well because you ran after the bus to say you'd miss me**_…."_ He said dragging out the last part, with a hint of mockery me for caring and actually running to say I'd miss him. He found it funny in a way, and with me I didn't understand how._

" _**I didn't plan to run after the bus like that! It just happened! Did you just get back now?" **I asked curiously, wondering what was going on there and what he was up to. I just heard shuffling on the other end, which made me raise an eyebrow. _

" _**I told ya I'd call you right when I got back didn't I? I'm just unpacking my stuff now. It's pretty boring back home. I tried calling Sango but no answer. Miroku stopped by not too long ago for a short visit. Remember how you said I wouldn't wear the necklace…"**_

" _**Ya…what about it?**" I was alittle dense, but I let him continue on what he was saying. I was just glad to hear his voice, but it was unfair he had to leave without question. _

" _**I have it around my neck still. Miroku asked about it. I just said Kagome gave it to me. See, you make it seem like I'm a jerk half of the time**…"_

_I began playing with the phone, and placed my fingers on his thick wooden like necklace looking down at it, and sliding it against my neck. **" I wonder why…."** _

" _**Now, that was mean. I'm sorry I couldn't stay it was kind of on short notice. I would have loved to stay longer…Kagome, do you miss me?"**_

_For some reason I had to stop and think about that. I was totally speechless, I didn't know how to respond to that. It was bad enough he brought that up, and I didn't know what to even say to that._

" _**Kagome…hello…!"** I heard him scream in my ear, while I shook my head and bitched back._

" _**Ya I'm listening…Do I really have to answer that….?"** I begged plainly proving to him I was hiding my feelings._

" _**Yep. I won't call you again unless you do, and I mean truthfully. You're a bad liar to begin with and you know that." **_

" _**Fine. I do miss you more than I ever did before…-But-"**_

" _**Look Kagome, I'm sorry to cut it short but I have to go. I have a lot to do, and get prepared for that soccer tournament. I doubt I'll be able to call you, but I'll still keep in touch. Mind you Sango's party isn't that far away. It's in a four days, so I'll be glad to see you there. Alright**?" _

" _**Ya…ok… I'll c'ya there. Bye…"**_

Disappointed, I hung up the phone and placed it back where it belonged. The conversation was too short, and he seemed he got off as soon as I touched on the topic about how I felt. I didn't believe he had to leave. I believed it was an excuse, so he didn't have to deal and confess how he felt. _" Just like him to leave…I think he was scared to hear what I had to say. I doubt it he had to truly leave. I think he just didn't want to hear it. After all, we are friends and maybe we screwed it up. I just don't know anymore…" _


	8. Just doesn't feel right

I just laid against the bed feeling like an idiot that all of it happened. It was great while it was lasted but we had to keep in mind we were friends, and only friends. A lot of friends who dated each other, it just ended up in shambles. It never seemed to work, and that's what worried me that we were already at some point like that.

" Buyo, I don't know what I'm gonna do. I don't like him, do I?"

Buyo turned to me and just meowed and began to purr heavily when I placed my hands through his fur while he rolled on his back, and jumped off the bed and walked through the door way.

I just stared blankly at the ceiling staring at the glow in the dark stars that were stuck to the ceiling, that had been there since I was young. I just was overwhelmed with doubt and all these feelings. I kept denying I didn't like him. The more I denied, the more I was fighting with myself. I tried to keep in mind that we are friends, but that wasn't enough to change my eager mind.

* * *

My mother stepped into the doorway walking into the dark room, seeing me laying in the dark and sensing something had be wrong with me. She just slowly walked into the bedroom, and sat at the edge and turned towards me with a half smile.

" I'm guessing your upset about Inuyasha gone, right?" I couldn't lie to my mom, I just nodded and didn't say nothing more about it. My mom smiled and patted me gently on the head, and lifted herself from the edge of the bed, towards the doorway.

" Well look on the bright side. He was lucky enough to come here, and I know he'll be allowed to stay again. Plus you'll see him at Sango's party so I wouldn't worry that much. Come on it's time to eat_."_

I just smiled dully, and skipped into the kitchen and saw the huge salad bowl and a tray of fruit, and chicken and mash potatoes that she had practically slaved over while Sota and I had been out supposively spending time with each other. My grandfather had finally joined us at the table, while I seemed like the only non-talkive one at the table.

"Where's Inuyasha? I saw him not too long ago."

My grandfather asked who had been bed the last couple of days draining and exhausted. He placed the food to his lip, while I just looked down at my plate and looking at the window towards the lake with a pitiful expression on my face.

" **Oh you missed him! He left yesterday because something came up. Too bad he couldn't stay it would have been fun!"** Sota screamed in excitement while I just sunk down lower in my chair, wishing I could just disappear.

" _Why does everybody have to talk about him? Can't they just shut up about him? He's not important!" _

_I_ screamed to myself stabbing my the food left over on the plate, trying to block out everything they were saying. I just didn't need to hear about him anymore. He was the last thing I wanted on my mind.

" _**Is that all you guys wanna talk about? Is he so god damn important! God just shut up about him!" **_

I just couldn't take hearing about him anymore. I know my family he loves him and all, but it just drove me up the wall. When I finally thought I had gotten him off my mind, someone or something had to bring it up again. My family just watched me stormed off into my room, and slammed the door hard enough that a picture had came off the wall and smashed. I just took off his necklace and threw it as though it had no meaning, while I just buried my head into my pillow.

" _For once I'd just like to get my mind off of him. I know he's fun and great but I just don't need this right now! I don't want to like him, I'm afraid it's already too late for that…"_

I just rolled for a moment onto my back, sighing for a moment and finally peace and quiet. My hands patted the end table searching for the radio, I enjoyed listening to low so I could easily think and sleep at night.

" **Why won't he leave me alone!" **

I screamed going out of my mind, when I heard the first few lines of a guitar and screaming and recognized that was his most favorite band in the world. My hands blankly turned it off, throwing myself into the pillow, trying to lie to myself more and more with every passing second. I drowned myself in my room for a solid fifteen minutes trying to erase everything that happened. I just couldn't forget that he kissed me. That was too hard to. But the problem was we were friends, and that's what screwed it up.

_

* * *

_

My mother still remained at the table with the rest of the family, placing her hands through her curly brown hair and stressfully laid her head on the table, which Sota had finally finished the food that was pilled on his plate. Sota blankly looked at mom, sorrowfully and placed his hand on her back and leaned down lower seeing her alittle upset and worried

" Poor Kagome. She's taking him leaving pretty tough. I mean, they have planned this get together so many times years before, and it never worked. I guess it's understandable. Sota please, don't bother her, I just don't need anymore stress on my shoulders and considering your sister is going through a tough time."

Sota grabbed the flower printed plates and gently placed them on the marble counter besides the sink, softly nodded while he helped gather the rest of the empty bowls and plates and put them aside to be cleaned and dried. He smiled dimly at his mother, and grabbed the remote that sat on top of the counter, looking at the local weather while grandpa had already decided to take a cat nap on the couch in the living room.

" I know but, I didn't think Kagome would get upset over this! I mean, she does get it mad but I've never seen her act like this before."

Her mother tried to smile but it faded. She grabbed the coffee cup and poured it gently into the small cermatic cup, looking at my door that was covered in a couple of stickers, and that had a small wooden sign in handwritten that spelt **' Kagome's Room.'** On it. She hesitated whether she wanted to come in and ask me what was amatter, or just leave me be. She knew well enough when I threw myself into my room, either I was crying or getting really mad. She hated seeing me cry, and I think any mother would. She shook her head, grabbing a dish rag trying to clear her mind leaving me to think things through.

" Sota, your sister is going through a tough time at this time anyways. She'll come out when she feels she's ready. Till then, give her some space and please clean up the patio outside."

Sota nodded and smiled, delighted he could help. He merely flew out the floor grabbing the glasses that laid beside the lawn chairs, and retrieving the blanket that had been left outside since I had slept there when Inuyasha had stayed. He flew down towards the dock, grabbing the empty glasses around it, while he felt the wind become heavy and cold and realizing the sun was slowly setting over the horizon. It already painted beautiful colors of purple and orange splashed around the sky, seeing the sun's light hitting the water's edge.

Sota wiped went to proceed inside, when he heard laughing and giggling a couple of feet away, seeing three familiar girls dressed in plaid skirts and different array of shirts tied showing their mid-drifts. It was my friends that I first met at the cottage, and found out that they attended my high school. Ayumi, Eri,& Yuka He lit up when he saw them, while they walked up to him with delight and looked down on him considering he was still alittle short. Ayumi got down to his level and hugged him tightly like she always did, while he could feel his feet lifted half way off the ground.

" _**Hey Sota**! I_ didn't know you guys came here! I mean, usually Kagome would call us about that she was here, but it seems for some reason she didn't."

It was true I had always called them and let them know I'd be here, but I had completely forgotten anyways when Inuyasha came to spend part of the summer with us, or at least time we had left. Sota smiled drifted abit, while he bunched the glasses together heading towards the stairs and into the kitchen.

" _Well she brought up Inuyasha…."_

Eri and Yuka shook their heads disgusted and ashamed, knowing they weren't all fond of Inuyasha all that much. He had bothered and teased them in the school and the tricks he pulled made them suffer in public humiliation, and he was good at doing that. He wasn't really nice to begin with, and especially to them and he let them know that quite, well.

They followed Sota into the kitchen, while they all grabbed the kitchen chairs and sat down abit, taking to my younger brother and began to catch up with things that were going on.

" Where is he anyways?"

Yumi scoffed looking mad knowing that Inuyasha was up here, and was already afraid they'd make their lives miserable, and the fact they couldn't be near me without Inuyasha in their sight.

" Oh, Inuyasha? Well he left on short notice. He was suppose to stay the whole summer, but he had to go somewhere."

Ayumi and the rest tried to act so sad about Inuyasha leaving too soon, considering they knew about my brother adoring him so much like a brother. Secretly they were smiling, glad that they didn't have to associate with him considering they found him a great annoyance, and didn't like putting up with him to start with.

" Oh that's too bad. Wait, where's Kagome?"

Eri asked politely resting her elbows plainly on the oak colored table, surprised she hadn't appeared at the tone of their voices, or walking around the house somewhere. Ayumi had made her way towards the fridge harmlessly grabbing herself the what was left in the orange juice jug, and poured herself a drink. Everybody was surprised that I wasn't around somewhere greeting them with hugs and hellos, it was never like me to be in my room when they were around.

Sota sighed, and pointed towards my room noticing the door was shut, while they sighed and frowned abit.

Eri got off the chair, while they had all hesitated whether or not they'd leave, and just tell me that they pasted by. She made her way quietly down the hallway into the shadows, pressing her ear against the door to hear any signs of life from me. She heard a couple of whimpers, while her hands grasped the doorknob wondering whether it was best to leave me alone. Yuki played with her hair that she had done up in a messy bun, looking at my brother while they stayed settled at the table, with confused faces. She just rose an eyebrow, waiting on Eri to get me while she swallowed as her hands slowly turned the doorknob opening the door.

I didn't even here any of them come, or come in. I was too busy being miserable, and my head still remained buried into the pillow, I refused to remove it from there until my face weren't soaked in tears, and my eyes were bloodshot anymore. I continuously whimpered into the pillow, having the window open to a delightful warm summer breeze, hearing only the sounds of small birds chirping with delight that were sitting on the tree branch and began singing almost a melody when they chipped.

Eri stood there for a moment, seeing my hands grasping the pillow tightly like a lifeline, and hearing my heavy whimpers and me cursing underneath it. She just looked at me sadly, they had never seen me like this before ever. They always knew me as the happy go lucky girl, the go getter who always enjoyed her life and had no worries when she stumbled up here at the cottage, but it was different this time. Eri just cocked her head sadly, and walked over to my bedside quietly, and tapped me gently on the shoulder

_

* * *

_

" _Kagome? I'm sorry for walking in like that…."_

For once, I could care less that she walked in. I threw myself from the pillow that had dark marks all over it, while I wiped my tears trying to pretend to be the cheerful Kagome that it seemed they always expected from me. She sat on the ledge of the bed, patting my back with support knowing she wanted to rid everything that was bothering me. She didn't like seeing me cry, because she knew she wanted me to feel better and have a fun time while it lasted up here. We barely got to see each other anyways. Besides School, we had all the time in the world up here together.

" _Oh Ano..Don't worry about it.." _

_She smiled dully, wiping the last tear that secretly slid down my cheek. She just smiled brightly, looking out the window for a slight moment and back searching around the room until she had spotted Inuyasha's wooden necklace that laid on the floor. Curiously, she picked it up knowing she recognized it from somewhere, but vaguely remembered who's neck she had seen it on._

" Kagome, who's necklace is this?I mean I recognize it. I know for sure that isn't yours."

She held it loosely in her palms, having the thick wooden necklace with black and red surrounding it while I looked at it dully, and grabbed it from her hands and stared it plainly in wonder, and almost in amusement knowing who really owned it. I began to beam for a moment, playing with the necklace between my fingertips feeling almost safe and secure with it, just like I had felt when Inuyasha had been around me. To me the necklace was a reminder of him that I had, and I already cherished it even though I was felt compelled throw it. I swung my legs and flashed a smile, and placed it over my neck knowing where it belonged.

" The necklace? It's Inuyasha's. Before he decided to leave we decided to swap necklaces. That's why I have it, or at least until we see each other again in the fall."

Eri seemed curious when she saw my expression, almost trying to make sure that's what she clearly thought. She touched it for a moment, seeing it was alittle odd for them to swap necklaces it seemed almost cheesy romantic to her. Her eyebrow furred that now had a small hoop like eyebrow ring, while her odd stare made me feel a lot smaller and a lot shier when she did that. Clearly, she lifted my chin for a moment and then shook her head for a moment putting what else she was thinking on hold.

" Oh! Forgot to tell you. Ayumi, and Yumi are also here. We came to see if you wanted to sleep over at my place tonight? I mean girl, we have a lot to catch up on! You in, or do you…."

Suddenly I was brought back to life. I just clamped my hands together and placed them against my cheeks and lips shy like, throwing back my long ebony hair that was in my face. I knew that offer was better than being all upset, and being anti-social and crying over nothing. I enjoyed there sleepovers they all made it fun and exciting, and to us it waslike a tradition. I chirped with delight, feeling the necklace heavily hit my collar bone while I grabbed a huge flower printed bag that laid underneath the bed, grabbing a small blue fleece shirt, and everything else I possibly needed.

" _**You joking me? I'm in!"**_

Eri smiled winking at me basically telling me ' I knew you would.' Type of look. She was glad that I had decided to I mean we never had sleepovers without all of us being there.

She stood partly in the doorway, glancing into my mirror before she stepped out. She chanted out,

" **Kagome, we girls are going to head over now, alright? You finish packing your stuff and we'll meet cha, outside back.. and plus we have a surprise for you waiting…So hurry up!"**

She practically demanded nicely, hearing her basically chant when she talked. I nodded softly almost packing all the items I needed. Sota smiled seeing the group of girls disappear, and adored Ayami considering he had a crush on her for awhile now. She didn't mind she thought he was the cutest kid she had ever saw, the fact was she didn't know the half of him. She hugged him tightly bringing him off the floor, while he gushed red while they danced out of the kitchen and onto the small patio towards the pathway.

" _**C'ya Squirt!" **_

She said with happiness in her voice as he waved good-bye, while I had finally grabbed my brush and placed it into the small compartment that was now entirely full. I had glanced in the mirror with a sigh, gazing back at a girl who looked exhausted and stressed out looking distressed and the life sucked out of her. I liked how the necklace looked at me, I couldn't help but stare at it. I could see Inuyasha when I peered at it, and that drove me to shake my head hoping those thoughts would disappear.

" _What am I doing? For once I really didn't want to go to the sleepover, but I agreed to it. I mean, it should be fun like always right? It doesn't help when a girl has so many damn pointless things on her mind! Inuyasha isn't important, I know he isn't!"_

I could feel myself fighting at how I felt, basically denying everything feeling and emotion that went through me when I thought about him. I could feel another voice kick in, knowing I wanted to kick myself ten times harder.

' _**He is important to you! You can't stop thinking about him, and you like him a lot. You can't deny that!" **_

I bit down on my lip, and pulled myself away from the mirror while I headed out the door ready to unwind and enjoy myself with my friends and the sleepover. Their little surprise was already making me nervous because I had no clue what they were doing, and the fact they always had some type of surprise waiting for me made my stomach turn. I was half way in the doorway hearing the phone ring, feeling myself jump half way through the roof inside begging and hoping who I expected it to be.

I rushed into the bedroom feeling my heart popping out my chest, and yet I hesitated to answer. Apart of me didn't want to bother, and a part of me desperately wanted to just in case it was him. I shook my head knowing I couldn't let the phone continuously ring. My hands without warning grabbed the phone feeling my skin crawl with another strong emotion while I could literally hear and feel my heart pounding.

* * *

' Hello?'

It wasn't who I expect at all. It wasn't Inuyasha, and my mother already had it and knew it was for her. I placed it down almost in hurtful disappoint. I wanted him to call me back soon, and see what he was up to and everything like that. I was already missing him, and I didn't want to bother him considering he had soccer torments to attend to. I just grabbed my bag, heading out in my tight black Capri's, and a small V-cut top that was bloody red with the necklace accenting the outfit. I just walked into the gentle warm breeze, looking over the gleaming lake swallowing and getting ready to go to her house.

" _I've got to keep liking Inuyasha a secret. I mean, I don't want anybody to know at all. Kagome relax, I'll likely forget after I have a wicked time at the sleepover. I just don't want that secret out, and I hope it can be kept quiet…."_


	9. Yesterday's Feelings

My bag just bounced against my back, going down the small dirt pathway that descended into different areas around the lake, leading up to all different cottages that were on the cliff side, and down below near the lake. The sun was already burning brightly, and seeing orange butterflies dancing in the breeze gave me enough of a smile. I was already feeling peaceful, and managed my way towards to huge wooden cottage, that looked identical to a Shinto Shrine. Her cottage was pure oak, and had small little waterfalls and beautiful arrays of flower beds surrounding it. It was like walking into paradise.

* * *

They were already sitting on the outside steps waiting patiently for me, giggling and laughing that made me raise an eyebrow when they looked at me, and then went back to the conversation. I just kept a smile on my face, and sat down beside them as they smiled brightly finishing a few snacks.

" _**Kagome your finally here!"**_

Yumi and Ayami screamed with delight throwing their arms around me, until I felt glued to the ground. I just laughed, knowing they were the oddest friends, but the greatest girlfriends I had. The rest of the girls were just stuck up, and it was hard enough to find some that weren't like that. They were all loving and supportive girls and that's what I adored about them.

" **_Yumi's mom isn't here so it's even better! Were going play some ' wild' games and eat a lot of food until were sick!"_ **

Ayami screamed out, while we couldn't help but laugh. They all turned to each other when silence hit, and looked at me almost like an unsuspecting victim.

" Kagome want to see the surprise we have for you?"

I nervously bit on my nails but shrugged my shoulders and with a dull expression on my face.

" Sure why not?"

They smiled while they slid the doors back while my face was already red, knowing exactly what they planned that made me feel a lot smaller and quieter than ever. I knew exactly what planned, and what they still thought. All I knew, this wasn't good!

They slid the doors back revealing someone whom I'd remember I met up here that I was crazy about, Hojo. Wavy blonde hair, perfect smile and piercing green eyes that I had once fallen in love with. I had met him at the lake with a few of his friends with the rest of mine, as he sat on the dock with me as we chatted staying away from the water fights and getting wet. I could tell by glancing at him, he had changed dramatically. He had ripped jeans, messier hair and a piercing in his right ear. Even though he changed abit I could tell his personality was plainly the same. But this caused a bigger problem than realized.

" Kagome! Too busy for us since Inuyasha came up?"

He chuckled patting me on the shoulder with an eyebrow raised, as my friends giggled having the night all planed out from here on out. I realized when she said her mother wasn't home, she'd likely break her mother's number one rule; ' no boys in the house.'

I recognized his old beaten gym bag in the corner near the door seeing my friends hoping a magical connection would happen, but it wasn't the same anymore. I was in love with somebody else, and that someone else happened to be one of my friends, Inuyasha basically happened by accident. I just smiled delightfully as he edged closer while I had my mind somewhere else.

" Well this was his first time up here, so yes!"

Yumi laughed walking into the kitchen for a moment wiping out a lighter from her front pocket and placing a cigarette between her fingers and liting up as smoke wavered through the air. She placed her hand out in front of me, offering me the half lit cigarette as I waved it off.

" Aw come on Kagome. You don't drink, don't smoke. Nothing! Oh that reminds me later on tonight…Were heading down to a party down the street with Gavin and them. You willing to come Kagome?"

She asked puffing the last of the cigarette digging into the ground at the side of the porch where her mother hated her placing cigarettes. She had been chain smoking forever it seemed, and I remember her trying to make me believe and herself she had stopped the addiction.

" Well I umm haven't really been to a damn house party…"

All the girls lit up with delight as she passed around the cigarettes, and supringly Hojo took one with a smile which blew me away, since he had always been against things like that. Even over alittle bit of time I could tell they had changed. Me, I felt the same and looked the same but alittle bit older.

They all stood watching me in shock, like it was a sin that I had never been to a house party in my life. Eri placed her hand on my shoulder with a keen smile, patting my back that left my stomach to turn.

" You haven't? Damn Kagome where the hell have you been? You'd think by now you would have I mean geese your freaking 17!"

I shook her hand feeling the cigarette smoke go into my lungs, while I glared at her.

" 16"

" Ya, Ya same dif! You should come I mean there's a lot of people there, guys, drinkings, everything! It's so great I live for that stuff!"

She screamed running around and dancing at the edge of the porch, as Hojo flickered the cigarette ashes becoming quiet as Yumi rambled on about this party that seemed to be the party of all time.

" I mean Gavin knows how to throw a party! I told him about you before and he said he wouldn't mind another girl coming along. He use work in a dance party place as a security guard until he got injured on the job, and got fired for a gay reason because a girl claimed sexual harassment on him. That stupid bitch! Anyways he usually holds a blow out party every summer, and it's grand. Everybody around this lake goes there! I mean damn it's great! Your coming with us!"

I looked at them with a half smile, uneasy at the thought of a million different faces completely new all thrown in a tight space looking at people and staring each other down, with cigarettes in their mouths and drinks in their hands. I felt nervous. Inuyasha I had remember promised when October hit he would take me to the first house party of a girl he use to know. I felt safer with the idea of going with him, then the rest of them. But still I wasn't the one to turn down something big like that, especially if my friends were in it.

I glanced at Hojo who bit his lip and winced each time he heard Yumi cry out about this Gavin guy's party, seeming extremely pissed when he heard her speak of it. I looked at him softly, placing my hand on his leg and trying to calm him down and figure out what rattled him.

" Hojo? What's amatter?"

" Me, nothing… Just that one of Gavin's girlfriends were around me tempting me, and then Gavin pinned on me that I had touched them and a brawl started and I was kicked out from the party from there on out.

I just looked at him seeing how tense he was, grabbing another cigarette from the package that was right beside him and was half empty. It shocked me alittle, because when I had met him he was a nice simple guy, who looked like he had everything in lined and always passed down on drinks or cigarettes when they were offered by Yumi or any of them. To be honest I was nervous about this whole party thing, even though I'd be with my friends just something made my stomach turn about the whole thing.

" So what are you going to do when we leave for the party?"

He just scoffed and lit another cigarette as the rest of us stood quietly, and Yumi darted in the house real quick and grabbed a handful of candies that sat on the table.

" Obviously I'm not going to be here, or at that party. I mean to be honest Kagome he knows how to throw a party. I got into smoking and that when I went there. I mean, I'm not saying you will anyways but he knows how to set up a good party I'll admit! I'll likely go call on my friends that aren't going to that damned party. Practically everyone goes there!"

I just smiled grimly already missing Inuyasha. It wasn't really the same. I knew we'd be seeing each other Sango, and Miroku at the going away party but to me that almost seemed too far away. I felt as though I was breaking a promise to him if I went to the party because I could tell he truly wanted to flaunt and brag about it and take me to it with a smile across his face. I stretched out with a semi-sad smile, and being away from him for almost the whole summer seemed too long for me to bare. I mean I did it many times before but why was it so important now to me?

' _No wonder why I care so much this time. I just don't wanna like him that way because our friendship. I doubt he feels the same way then again, I don't know that!'_

My thoughts were slowly interrupted of looking back to Inuyasha and I saying our good-byes in the oddest ways possible. It was almost like I never expected it, and I don't think neither of us did and that was the problem. All I could remember clearly was hugging him and desperately wanting to stay and feeling our lip locks that made me feel so scared, yet so secure. It was almost like I secretly wanted it, even though I had kept in mind we were friends it was almost like that rule didn't apply anymore. That's what I was worried about. I was almost scared to face him now, scared that our friendship would be more and would fail like so many other relationships. Then again I was dying to see him, and I knew that Sango's going away party wasn't that far away.

Hojo just lifted himself from the porch as I finally came back to reality, seeing him grunting and I had basically missed the whole conversation with the others about him being banded from the party. The sun was already slowly setting, while Eri calmly tried giving him a hug to feel better, but the stiff shove proved he wasn't in the mood at all. She stood in '**awe'** watching him walk down the pathway and off near the edge of the lake.

" _Gee, he looked so happy…." _

" Well just let it go. He's mad about the party."

Eri thought leaning against the side of the door with her arms crossed narrowing her eyes, also feeling hurt that he had taken it out on her and shoved her was bad enough.

Yumi just glanced at her watch, as though time hadn't went fast enough. I could tell she was impatiently trying to wait for time to fly. Ayumi looked pretty much bummed out, until she lightened up and nudged me.

" _**Damn this day could go any slower! Hey Kagome, how come your not talkive as usual? I mean before we could never shut ya up which isn't a bad think, but I mean aren't ya excited about the party?"**_

My hand held my chin up high, with my mind completely somewhere else. I was still thinking about Inuyasha and I and I couldn't get it out of my mind. I mean how could I? The minute I thought we were friends then the next it just went on from there. I had feelings for him which was bad enough, but the fact I didn't know if I was the only one. I played with the necklace more and more between my fingertips with a slight sign, as they all sat lined up against the porch well she just nudged me again.

" Hey, what's amatter with you?"

I laughed for a moment, and took a look at the red and black bead necklace which you could tell had un went torture. It was beaten up, and the paint was slowly coming off of the beads revealing the wood underneath it.

" Ano…Just nothing. I just have a lot on my mind that's all…"

The girls moved in closer with a smile, as Yumi passed around her stash of bag candy she always blew at the end of the summer. She'd gather a whole wade of money and blow it on simply candy and it wasn't surprising she was still doing that. I just took one and placed in my mouth that fried my taste buds, as I spat it out and looked up at them realizing we'd go to the party soon.

" Like what you can tell us right?"

I just smiled with delight knowing I could to tell them anything, but for some reason I couldn't tell them this. If I wasn't ok with it, then I wouldn't be able to. It almost felt wrong in some many ways, knowing this was one of my best friends I grew up with and now both of us were confused. I just laughed it off, and thought about the party and tried to get my mind off other things and worry about the Inuyasha stuff when I'd go to Sango's going away party.

" Of course I can! Just alittle nervous about the party that's all…"

I lied, while all of them laughed and Eri just patted me on the back and glanced at her watch realizing the party was slowly coming up, and here I was with my stomach twisted and turned with knots.

" _**Don't worry about it! We need to break you in! Hey, we should get going now Kagome. So get what you need, and we'll be waiting in the car."**_

_

* * *

_

I took a quick look in the mirror, and managed to fix my hair as though I had been ripped it out from stress. I couldn't help but play with the necklace he gave me, and think about him, and I just glanced at the phone that was sitting right near her bed.

" _I don't even know if it's worth calling him. After all, he sounded like he didn't want to talk to me. I guess I can give it a shot, I mean if not then I'll just spend my time at the party and relax… But why is this eating away at me so much?"_

I screamed to myself, grabbing the black cordless phone trying to hurry up when I heard Ayumi honking the horn furiously and hearing the screams, and the music blasted up while it was dialing, and was continuously ringing.

" _Come on please answer, Inuyasha…."_

Anixously, I sat on the bed getting my legs back and forth and no answer. I just grabbed my stuff and quickly headed out in disappoint, seeing all the girls ranting and raving as I placed myself comfortably in the back, and walking into a cloud full of smoke from the lit cigarettes.

" _**Took you long enough, Kagome! I can't wait to show you this place! Gavin is really nice, and you can of have to wait and see for yourself!"  
**_

The girls mumbled on seeing them hyped up to go to this summer party, and here I was slumped in the car seat wanting to be anywhere but here…..

* * *

Ayumi had the music blasted, feeling the car shaking as it treaded the dirt road and we went past the places I went with Sota directly near the trail where I wanted to punch his lights out so badly, and where I went before in the morning to relax by myself. I vaguely remembered Inuyasha staring out from the bridge, and both of us were so quiet it was nerve racking but then again I loved it. I just shook my head, and came back to reality when I felt us hit a huge bump that sent Eri flying.

" _**Damn…Hopefully we don't have to park here. This place is so damn crowded. Wait, there's Gavin and his brother right there. Aww they reserved a spot for us how sweet!"**_

She laughed, parking right in front of the garage, as crowds of different people were all over the house, smoking outside, and inside already with beer and drinks glued in their hands. The cottage house they had were huge, and it was blasting with music from the windows enough for people to hear the lyrics word, for word. Quietly, I stepped out as Yuki grabbed me by the hand towards these two tall guys that both were catching up with.

" I'm so glad you guys came back! Of course I'm not gonna charge you guys for beer. I'm just gonna let ya drink it, besides I know Ayumi how you love it a lot."

She nodded with a jack ass type smile painted on her face, as she hit the dark brown haired guy, that was like three feet taller compared to her, which I had assumed was Gavin.

Gavin held his beer in his hands tightly, and looked over at me who had too much on her mind to even speak a word. If anyone was in my spot they'd go nuts over him, or be dashing into the party. He just drifted away from the conversation and caught me by surprise.

" So this must be the girl you told me about…Kagome right?"

I softly nodded, feeling him hold my out flatly feeling right then I just wanted to run the other direction.

" _Yes."_

I smiled, seeing Gavin place his finger out for a second drifting out of the conversation and his attention towards the seventeen guy with wavish brown hair, and piercing blue eyes who sat on the porch laughing it up with all the girls that swooned and surrounded him.

" _**Kouga! Stop flirting with the ladies and get me a beer for these ladies! Make another one for me also!"**_

He just looked at the girls knowing by the expression on his face he didn't want to leave their side for an instant. He stormed into the kitchen pushing through bodies, and went out the side door managing to carry all these beers that were basically going to slip out from underneath his arms.

" _Next time, go get it yourself.."_

He said rudely, as Gavin laughed and smugly put him underneath his arms and messing his hair with ease, basically embarrassing him as he threw a cold beer to me.

" This was my annoying brother, I told you lives far and near the mountains."

Ayumi laughing seeing the resemble between the two, and she knew Gavin tried to act like they weren't even blood related. She opened her beer and chugged it down, and shook her head smacking him on the side for a laugh.

" _**So this is him…He looks exactly like you, and don't say he doesn't either!"**_

She screamed out, as I was feeling left out more then ever. You'd think this would excite me meeting new people and getting along well and drinking with a whole bunch of people but it didn't. It felt so out of place, and so did I. I knew my mind was drifting, and I eagerly wanted Sango's Going Away party to come sooner so I could see them again, and see Inuyasha's face again. Kouga stood there quietly, and looked at me with a spark in his eye that made me blush a lot harder than expected.

" _I've never seen a girl that hasn't drank beer before. You sure you don't want any?"_

We both stood to the side, as all those three were too busy talking to this guy Gavin, who they acted like a famous tv star they all had to shower and adore, that made me feel more left out until his younger brother Kouga came to talk to me. He made me laugh with his facial expression with his eyebrow raised, and his crystal blue eyes that caught my attention right away. He seemed so use to being around girls who loved to party, and obviously I stuck out like a sore thumb.

" I'm sure believe me. You can have it if you want."

I joked, and slowly warming up. He just smiled warmly, and placed his arm over my shoulder that didn't seem so sleazy if other guys were to do it. He had something about him, that made me laugh and made me feel happy, and basically forget I was missing when I became caught up with the whole Inuyasha scenario.

_

* * *

_

Outside was already becoming cold, seeing the stars were all lit up, and the moon was full. He held me closely, while I just sat back and enjoyed the attention feeling actually loved, and he smiled graciously and threw his leather jacket over my shoulders.

" _Well hopefully this will be my last one. I'm not big on drinking either. I mean I've seen a lot of drunk girls believe me. Just glad you aren't one of them. How about we sit on the porch and we'll talk there? **Sound good**….."_

I forgot he didn't know my name, I just gushed while I went different shades of pink and forgotten how heavy a leather jacket was.

" _Kagome."_

I smiled realizing now I was warming up to this party idea, and the fact this Kouga guy made me laugh and I just felt so good with him. I had only known him maybe five minutes, but he seemed so different and of course my friends were paying no attention to me, accept Gavin. Kouga made me feel secure, as before we walked off he told off his brother, while I only saw Gavin place him in a friendly head lock.

" Hey you be nice to her. You do that one again, and believe me your going to be hung, and those three girls would beat you up, personally got it?"

_Kouga nodded, and next thing I knew here I was… Before sad about Inuyasha, and now here with this guy named Kouga I just met, and now it felt like I had almost forgotten all about him…._

_Author's Notes: Don't jump to conclusions with this just yet. You'll see how this is planned out. Please Read and Review _


	10. Do I Really Love You?

I knew it would always be hard to forget about Inuyasha and I, being friends one minute and the next, not even knowing what we were. Just knowing that we kissed that left both of us confused and me mourning and just wanting to see him so desperately at Sango's going away party but now, it all seemed like a blur. Here I was, with my old friends at a huge party with music blasted and this guy Kouga guiding me along towards the steps of the porch.

" Kagome it's too crowded up here. I hate coming here…."

He thought to himself seeing all these people dancing around in small mini skirts, and beer spilling and cigarettes lit constantly and laughter echoing seeing everyone was crushed on the porch. He just shook his head, and through his fingers into his wavy brown hair and just sat softly on the grass while I stood quietly, still with his brown leather jacket wrapped around my waist.

It didn't make sense to me why a guy like him, would hate coming here when he was just sitting around with a whole bunch of girls enjoying himself? Maybe there was a lot more I was missing. After all, he did seem to live far away from what I heard. Still, I smiled and sat right beside him and it almost felt like I had known him for years which made me laugh at the thought of it.

" Why would you hate coming here? You seemed pretty fine before with all those girls, and before your brother even bothered you to get us drinks."

My knees were brought up to my chest, seeing the full shot of the moon glowing brightly and the other part of the lake way further down around the forest area. Kouga just laughed at my comment, and swiftly shook me with his arm and now I was completely forgetting who Inuyasha was now.

" Kagome…Kagome…Kagome…It's not that. Of course I don't mind coming here, just I never get to be close with my brother. The only time I can is if I'm able to come down here and come to the party. But, Gavin is always too busy to do anything with me anymore. Plus, the night life thing can get alittle sickening. But there's no one I know who will just sit down with me and listen…"

_I_ couldn't help but break out in laughter, while my head was guided exactly between his shoulder and his neck. I wasn't the type of girl who really was crazy over guys I had just met, but I could tell right away Kouga was alittle bit different. Really, I felt bad when I heard about his brother and they barely spent any time since of distance, and the only time they'd see each other was the huge party Gavin threw every summer. But obviously it showed he was too hyped up in his summer parties to even recognize his brother, kind of what my friends were doing to me.

" I'm listening, don't worry. I guess living so far away doesn't really help. The only time you get to see him is at the parties…and it doesn't seem like he does seem to pay attention to you that much…"

Kouga just sighed, softly laying his feet flat out and glancing up to the stars hearing his brother's voice echo from the side of the house. Quietly, he stared at me for a minute and just chuckled that a girl like me would listen, and wasn't drunk or like the other girls he had met.

" Ya well it can't really be fixed that much. He still treats me like the little annoying brother no matter what. Kagome, your a lot different then any of the other girls I've met…"

I rose an eyebrow, and got comfortable on the lawn and looked directly back at the sky as we sat and talked. I didn't understand how I was really that different, but then again what he explained said it all.

_" How so?"_

He slightly chuckled, and opened the beer that I had been offered, and took a quick sip and placed it faithfully beside him on the grass. He shook his head amused, and looked at the other girls at the party drunk, so out of their minds and being around those type of girls was what he seemed so use to.

" Like, I've never seen a girl who doesn't smoke or drink. Or a girl who just pretends to talk to me to get what she wants. I guess I'm so use to being around girls like that, that's all. You are just the exact opposite, and believe me it's nothing bad."

Calmly I let out a chuckle and before I could make another comment, he stood before me and grabbed my hand by surprised and eagerly pulled me up from the damp grass, until I sprang to his height for a moment and now was leveled with him. His hand laced around mine softly, as I automatically gushed while his eyes were piercing right through me that was so nerve racking, yet made me stop from looking away.

" Come on Kagome. Let's go somewhere quiet for awhile. Believe me, you'd get sick of coming here every single summer. I'm surprised half of them aren't. Let's just go down there it's a lot quieter and the music won't make your ears bleed down there, believe me."

He grabbed my hand again, seeing no one would even notice while this whole party was going on. He trailed on ahead, going down the huge steep hill feeling myself ready to fall flat on my face, but easily he scooped me up hearing me screaming and grasping twigs to tree branches and decided this would be easier.

**" Thanks, I thought I was gonna fall flat on my face!"**

" Believe me I know. I like the fact your different Kagome. I guess maybe it isn't bad to have a change after all."

I thought the same thing, after loving Inuyasha for awhile. I just never thought I'd be slowly falling for this new guy I had just met at the party, and forget Inuyasha that easily. It was all new for me, then again it was something that I had to embrace since loving a friend would never work out neither.

Kouga laughed, looking down on me seeing my chin against his shoulder trying to relax and take me to where ever it was around the lake and talk there about everything, and anything. He carefully rushed down the hill at full speed, hearing me let out a couple of screams as finally we were around the one end of the lake where there was alittle cottage, very small compared to anything I had seen in my life. Softly, he placed me on my feet still refusing to let go of my hand, and it was something I was beginning to like.

" That gazebo thing was built by my father before he died. I use to go to that place all the time and I've never shown it to anyone accept you, and my brother. I'd run here all the time when Gavin and I had some major fights. Stupid, but it worked!"

I just looked up into the sky, feeling all these was literally taking my breath away. With Kouga it was a different feeling for how I felt for Inuyasha. It was basically indescribable, there was no word or anything that could explain it to anyone really. All I knew is I felt safe, and secure with him and just learning about who he really was made me warm up to everything.

" Well my brother and I fought all the time. He use to go hide in the shrine keep back home. I'd always tease him and say there were demons and there and he'd fly out two seconds later."

Kouga shook his head with laughter, and patted me on the back and step by step walked against the moist dirt that was slowly transforming into mud, and softly took me towards the small gazebo that looked like it had been standing there for over fifty years. It wasn't really big either, but he slowly opened the door while I walked into small couches laid down flat, and candles that had been there for years.

" Now that's mean Kagome! Then again I would of pulled a stunt off like that if I wasn't the younger one. See, it's exactly where I left it. I had once almost forgotten about it until now."

I just laid myself quietly on the cushions underneath me that covered the whole entire area of the floor. I could feel the warm air coming through, and I could still hear the music word for word but it wasn't that loud anymore. I doubted then the girls were paying any attention that we had disappeared, and still with Kouga. It sounded like Gavin expected him to be with me for abit and either disappear, or get bitched away. But I just laid there with my eyes wide open, staring at the ceiling and slowly forgot about Inuyasha each time I looked at Kouga…..

_

* * *

_

_" Damn I only got her answering machine again." _

Sango whined, seeing she already her balloons up and food out on the table for her going away party. She knew it would only be her, Miroku, Inuyasha and I but she loved just being with us. Miroku sat across the table looking at Sango with her hair pulled back with a butterfly clip he had bought her for part of the going away party, while he could tell she was ready to give up.

_**" I called and left a message for sure telling her the exact date of when it was. The date was changed, but I gave her enough time too! Where the hell could she be? I can't leave without her being her with us!"**_

Sango sat quietly in the dark green looking living room, quietly falling into the leather chair as Miroku sat right across with the remote in hand, and shutting it off as soon as he saw the worried, depressing face of Sango. He knew she wanted this to work out, and she wanted her best friends to be there to spend time and wish her off, and cry with before she went away. Now this was just ripping her apart.

" Hey Sango, don't worry just yet. I'd give Kagome a few minutes. Think about it, she is three hours away and something could of slowed her down."

Miroku swiftly rubbed her back, while she nodded softly believing Miroku by his smile and the look of concern in his eyes

_" Maybe your right…."_

She said softly afraid that I wouldn't be able to show up. Sure enough, I knew nothing about it or even checked the answering machine to even see if the date had been changed. It seemed I had been too busy to even probably care, since I had be elsewhere with someone who took me by surprise. Sango jumped when she heard the doorbell ring, and flew towards the door with her flip flops falling off seeing Inuyasha standing there with his messy black stands of hair in his face, and him still faithfully wearing the heart necklace with pride than anything else. He had kept it on ever since I had left, and my necklace was still faithfully around mine. He stared at it caught off guard, sweepinghis feetbefore seeing Sango grimly smile, expecting me more than anyone else.

_"_ **Oh Inuyasha!** _Well at least you aren't the last one…."_

Inuyasha's dark chocolate eyes lit up knowing by the tone of voice and seeing only them three in the house, that I hadn't shown my face at all yet. Inuyasha looked up for a moment and back down towards the necklace remembering when I fought with him, saying he would never, ever be caught daring a heart necklace. But here he was, still laced around his neck ever since we left each other for the summer.

_**" Kagome isn't here yet? Damnit! I know if anything she would be here by now!"**_

Miroku rose an eyebrow when he saw the maddened expression on his face more than anyone else there. They knew this was more for Sango than anything else, but Miroku wasn't stupid either when he heard the attitude and the expression carry along with it.

" When did you ever care that much? Besides, if anyone should care that much should be Sango since she's the one moving away from the people who are dear and close with her. Plus you've kept that necklace on ever since."

Inuyasha quietly sat down in the green chair with his legs hanging over the side of the arm rest, and took a deep breath wishing I'd step through that door with a huge smile on my face and practically leap into his arms with delight. He kept staring at the door anxiously waiting for a knock, or even a phone call but nothing was heard. Sango was already at the point of tears seeing it had been over an hour and nothing had been heard, and knew this wasn't like me either. Only if they knew what had been going on. I knew it would probably kill Inuyasha. But how was I so sure he actually cared? He only seemed like something he did, and sounded like he regretted. It was obvious to everyone else he cared a lot about me, and here I was up with another guy at a party where I shouldn't had been in the first place.

_" Look I'm not saying I should care that much! Just you wouldn't understand Miroku…"_

Miroku smiled daringly has Sango stayed quiet, feeling unhappy as Miroku stepped aside and attempting to cheer her up which only results in a unexpected but loud smack.

_**" Try Me."**_

Inuyasha softly sighed, knowing he wanted to keep this a secret but it was bad enough to keep it from his best friends. He stared at the necklace one more, feeling so stupid on feeling this way it was obvious it was driving him nuts something he wasn't use to, or never to expected to feel after that one kiss. But it seemed that it was enough to do it.

_**" Well when we were up there it was great! A couple of fights but otherwise it was pretty much ok. Just when we left, it struck me that I liked her more than a friend and I wish I didn't. We kissed when I had to leave, and I've been so anxious for her to come back. I really freaking hate it! It's so stupid!"**_

Sango snapped out of the sadness when she heard that news, and dropped her jaw almost astonished and even Miroku was practically blown away from it. Sango's eyes lit up with excitement, practically at the edge of her seat when she heard that both of us had to be something to each other in one way or another.

" That's surprising! I never thought you two could be together, after all you've guys been friends so long…"

_" Exactly…"_ Inuyasha muttered, as the whole room when quiet, almost quiet enough to hear each other's thoughts dancing in their heads with worry and doubt. Sango hung her head low wishing I had been there, and Inuyasha worrying if I'd ever come or what could he possibly say if he were to see my face after all this. He smiled in thought, and turned to Sango that caused her to be at alarm.

" Look, I'm not freaking waiting here. I'll call her on her cell and see if I'm able to reach her, or maybe at home. It's worth a shot. If not I'll wait over there for abit. I'm sure she's coming. It's not like Kagome to miss something like this!"

Both nodded in agreement, as Inuyasha grabbed his cell phone and stepped outside finding him near my house hoping for me to pick up, or drive in. He anxiously waited as he heard the ringing.

_" Kagome…Please pick up."

* * *

_

_" It seemed like you used it a lot. I can't blame you though coming here after huge fights Kouga.I'd be the same way sometimes, but usually I sat in the shrine area or decided to walk everything like that off to get that off my mind. Believe me it wasn't that easy."_

He nodded quietly, as he just looked at me sitting on his knees slightly crouched over listening to my words roll of my lips so easily. He seemed almost happy, just being around a girl who wasn't what he was use to. A girl he could actually connect with words than anything else. I couldn't blame him with him and Gavin, after all they didn't seem that close, or as close as Kouga wanted them too. I just stretched out my arms staring up at the little sun roof overhead, and seeing some stars shining through in the night sky.

He had been quiet for the longest time and so had I. I had a lot on my mind, and he just had this smile that wouldn't fade away each time he looked down on me. It was almost scary, and I looked away for a moment feeling myself blush turning at least a light shade of pink. He was sweet, but I hadn't be sure when I saw him hanging around all those girls.

He just looked straight into my eyes, as I was over come with nervousness just wondering what could possibly be next. His piercing blue eyes just gleamed, as he softly leaned over and intrigued touched the wooden beaded necklace with the black and red colors, that Inuyasha and I had exchanged during the night he had to leave. He held it partly in his palm with an eyebrow raised with an awkward smile

" I remember when all these necklaces were out. I can never find these anymore, no matter where I go. Last time I saw theses was when I lived here. Where did you get this from?"

I had wiped Inuyasha from the mind the moment Kouga and I came here, and settled in with our talk about the past, and mostly about how much he missed his brother and the vague memories about living back here. When he touched the beads my body shivered, and the thought of Inuyasha drifted back in my mind, I had hoped finally escaped but never really did after he brought up his trademark necklace.

" Oh this? It's one of my friends. Inuyasha, he's had this for awhile actually. We switched them, and truthfully I think it looks better on me."

I joked around trying to get the load off my back about the necklace and Inuyasha. He just rose an eyebrow and laughed with a wink, and calmly laid down beside me, reaching for my hand and carefully intwining our fingers while I could only look away, while he just tried to get my attention placing his fingers softly underneath my chin to look directly at him.

" I think your right. Kagome, I'm just letting you know. Your way different from those girls. I know I've said it a million times before, but it's amazes me. Your beautiful, and it's nice to see a girl like who isn't drunk, and actually cares to hear what is said and doesn't care about money, or being too into themselves. You'd think I'd love the party chicks and all but I don't. I just hope I could find one who could actually listen, but forget that. My brother is surprised I'm not really like the other guys who would love that type of attention. It's almost like he's ashamed. Then again it's good to talk to a girl who seems real."

He softly moved over, leaning over me gently while my eyes just widened and my pulse was quickening seeing the look in his blue eyes that made me feel weak at the knees, and sick to my stomach all at the same time. His light brown bangs carefully flew into place, while he softly leaned over me and carefully placed his fingers smoothly underneath my chin and right there he kissed me. My eyes widened for a moment, it almost felt like I had been betraying Inuyasha then again we weren't anything at all. We just kissed, and it didn't seem like he loved me to begin with, all it seem like a spur of the moment thing nothing more.

_" It feels like I'm betraying Inuyasha but I'm not. Were not even a couple, and besides a kiss doesn't decide that either. It was stupid that happened, he made me so confused and besides why should I care…He didn't seem to care about it, maybe for that moment. I'll probably come back with me adoring him, and him saying it was seemed like the right moment. Were not dating, were not married…It was just a kiss nothing more…"_

I told myself, feeling his one hand wrap around my body and my eyes closed and my body suddenly relaxed and feeling chills run up and down my whole entire body. He kissed softly and pushed alittle harder with force, feeling myself practically dying in his arms with a guy I barely knew.

_

* * *

_

After five minutes of laying with him, and it was getting somewhere finally I heard my small cell phone in my pocket vibrating and ringing to a certain ring tone,while we broke off the kiss and I just blushed for a second and grabbed the phone

_" It will only be a minute."_

I flipped the phone up staring at the screen that showed all the icons and Inuyasha's name highlighted red saying it was a incoming call. I wanted to answer, but ever since the way he acted on the phone that night and how things would never work it caused me to be torn between it. I wanted to answer so badly, but something was holding back that made Kouga get impatient and annoyed alittle

_" You going to answer it?"_

Only if I knew that question. Stubbornly, I looked down with all the thoughts in mind and placed it down on the ground leaving it to ring a couple more times, while going back safety into Kouga's arms. The ringer kept on going, while I just stared at it and only the tone of the ringer was through the air.

_" Stop ringing…Inuyasha why are you doing this to me? If you don't love me at all, then why are you doing this?"_

I wondered praying the ringer would stop and eventually he gave up. I knew he was pretty stubborn, and it was almost like he knew I'd have my cell phone on and almost like he knew I was ignoring it for whatever reason. He hung up the phone while Kouga rose an eyebrow, with my arms around his neck feeling this was so wrong, but so right.

" Whoever that was obviously you didn't want to answer. Sounds needy like a boyfriend or something. Do you have one?"

He seemed to be asking all the hard questions. I didn't even know what Inuyasha was considered. This point I had been so confused, it was pretty bad. I just looked into his eyes, and shook my head even though I felt like a liar when the truth was I didn't have one at all.

_" Surprisingly, no I don't."_

Softly, he just leaned me back down against the floor until I was perfectly flat with it. He placed his arms over to the side hovering over me, feeling his nose practically press against mine with our lips just inches apart. My eyes danced with nervousness replaying what he said over and over again, feeling him getting friendlier by the minute while I froze up, and my eyes wandered away from his.

_" I can't do this…"_

I told myself shoving him in alarm, almost like a wake up call. Like a person who had been late for work and rushing to get the hell out of there and get to there on time. I shoved him hard not realizing it, while he just stood up and watched me fix my bra strap and me dashing outside the door.

_**" Kagome what is matter with you!" **_

I just looked at him with pity. I felt like I loved him a lot, but it just wasn't the same as it was with Inuyasha. I finally managed to fix my bra, and grabbed my cell phone and faithfully stuck into my pocket and looked at the brown haired guy feeling like such a jerk, while I waved off.

_"_ I'm sorry I have a boyfriend!"

I couldn't blame him for being confused. The way I felt and saw it Inuyasha and I kind of were even if we hadn't sad it. I saw him standing there, knowing exactly what he was going to do was going to run after me and make me explain it all. I just had fear running through me while he looked at me with a confused yet heart broken look.

_**" I thought you said you didn't Kagome?"**_

I bowed my head down, and said a few words before I decided to dash it and dash away from the party and everyone else and just go straight and wait for the girls at their place

_" Long story. I'm sorry Kouga…I'm sorry…"_

When I saw him the way he looked I couldn't stick around any longer I just couldn't. I dashed off without a warning at high speed feeling the necklace bounce of my neck and chest while I had finally made it to the side where the party was still going on.

" I'm such an idiot!"

I told myself over knowing I had shredding this poor guy apart, and he'd likely follow me back to the scene and make me explain the whole entire story. The last thing I wanted to do was confront him. I just rushed past the outside crowds seeing the girls and Gavin almost in the same spot, now with more drinks in there hand and all their laughter lingering in the air. I just tried to dart off, catching a glimpse of me in a look of panic that caused Ayumi to drop her beer knowing she wasn't tanked and worried when she saw me almost with tears flooding my eyes.

_" Gavin I'm sorry…I might be back to drink some more I don't know. I just saw Kagome pass by, I'm going to see what's wrong with her…"_

Gavin nodded seeing Ayumi darting after me, and Gavin seeing his younger brother completely exhausted looking, and had the most pitiful looking face he had ever seen in his life. To know he was with me, and now seeing me lying and taking off without a warning or even really stick around to explain it. Gavin rose his eyebrow, while his younger brother stumbled over with him dying for air to get inside his lungs.

_**" Hey what's amatter with you? I thought you and Kagome were fine?"**_

Kouga leaned against the side of the house with a broken hearted look on his face, knowing he loved me, and the fact he knew it was love instead of lust. He felt he connected with me, and loved that I was different and wasn't any girl he really expected either. He was obvious he had his heart set on me, and there I was tearing him apart.

He grabbed a cigarette from Gavin's hands knowing he had only smoked when he was highly stressed out. He lit it, watching the embers burn and looked at the other two girls barely there but yet still open ears to him and Kagome.

_**" I don't know. I know I liked her, and the fact she wasn't drunk or smoked either. We were fine until she lied saying she had a boyfriend and just took off like that!"**_

Gavin placed his arm around him and sadly patted him on the back, knowing his bother was never in love and could see this was really hurting him. He just shook his head, and had a small smile.

_" I saw Kagome dart off. Ayumi went after her. I'm sure they are going back to Yumi's house from where they are staying. I'll give ya the directions. I mean if this Kagome chick is really worth a lot running after and making her explain it, then go for it."_

_Kouga nodded getting the directions and headed of following straight after me._

_

* * *

_

_" Damn no answer! I can't believe her!"_

Inuyasha thought to himself knowing he waited quietly on the shrine steps watching the leaves slowly falling feeling like a fool for waiting for her like this. Then again he knew this wasn't my normal behavior and I had always kept my word for my friends. He knew how important Sango's Going Away party had been, knowing she'd be a far distance and it would be hard to see her. He just looked at the sky waiting an extra ten minutes and eventually got up and looked at the shrine area, and slowly walked back.

" _She didn't show. This is never like her. She didn't answer her cell phone, or even came. I just wanted to come down so I could let her know I care about her and that kiss wasn't just nothing. She's probably just confused as I am right now. I guess it's just celebrating Sango going away now…Kagome, where the hell are you?"_


	11. See You At The Bitter End

" **Kagome wait please stop for a minute!"**

Ayumi screamed out running directly after me, running through the thick fog while I just wanted to fall to the ground and be left for dead. I didn't want anyone to follow me, and I knew for certain someone was bound to try to hold me back and ask me what the hell was wrong. The call from Inuyasha was completely unexpected, and I couldn't shake him after all that. I didn't even know the reason he was calling, to me it seemed like a bad thing after it looked like he didn't love me at all.

I kept on running trying ignore her, while tears were streaming down my eyes. I felt ripped apart and the person I wanted to see more than ever was Inuyasha, and yet I didn't want to see him afraid that things were going to be so different, and basically screw up what we had, a good friendship. To me, it felt like we crossed the line and it was something we both didn't want to happen either.

" **Ayumi leave me alone!"**

I cried out with tears streaming down my face, while she managed to pick up her speed and grab my left hand and tug me back for a moment while I just wanted to hit her and run off but I couldn't. She placed her fingers slightly under my chin knowing I was hiding my face and trying to hide the tears that were rolling down. She looked back, and held onto me tightly and gave a weak smile seeing I looked exhausted and scared as hell.

" Kagome look…I know you don't want to be here, and you want to get away from Kouga for whatever reason. Let's hurry up and go back to Yumi's, I'll come with ya and we'll be safe there. Alright? I mean you can always trust me."

I knew I could trust her with all my heart. She was the type of person who would go out of her way to make someone laugh really hard, and to wipe the tears off their faces. She knew the others were too busy with Gavin to even give a care, but she wasn't the type to leave someone on their own to cry either. I softly nodded, while we hurried knowing Kouga would likely follow as we headed down the path, and stood on the porch while she grabbed the spare key and I just stared at the cell phone that said_, 'One Missed Call from; Inuyasha's Cell.' _I just shook my head and grasped the phone with force and threw in into depth of my pocket trying to clear my head of everything bad

" Come on Kagome, we'll get something to eat and you can tell me if you want what was going on. That's up to you."

She grabbed the chips from the kitchen counter with a scary smile that caused me to burst out into laughter. I threw myself in the corner of the floor, grabbing the remote and finally feeling I was able to breathe again. She just sat down on the couch near me, and placed the chip bowl in front of me while I just hadn't been in the mood to really eat anything. I looked up at her, feeling like I ripped her from the party while I placed my head down and grabbed the remote from her hands.

" Look Ayumi, if you want to go back to the party that's fine. I'll be fine right here, honest."

She pulled at her ripped up looking skirt that had the name band written across with the American flag colors stitched to it. She placed another chip into her mouth and looked down at me with a chuckle and thinking there was something wrong with me, the way her eyes widened.

" Kagome, look you didn't ruin anything! Believe me, the party was going downhill anyways. Plus, when I saw you the way you were I couldn't just let you run home. Wait a second… I have to go back there for a moment to get my valuables. So I promise I'll only be a second!"

She jumped four feet into the air, while she threw the jacket over her shoulders without the time to even zip it up properly. We all knew she tend to forget experience things, and one day we knew that was going to become the death of her. She opened the door slightly and smiled at me hoping I would stay put.

" _**Look Kagome stay here, and I'll make sure I locked the door. I'll be back in a sec!"**_

With that she ran off down the driveway back to the party, while I couldn't help but shake my head in amusement. I felt my cell phone ringing while my eyes stared open wide, grabbing it swiftly and stared at the screen that showed a voice message had been left. Quietly, I placed it to my ear and listened to his deep soothing voice, exhausted and basically in alarm.

* * *

" _Kagome…I called you how come you didn't pick up? You know I'd love to listen to your real voice than your answering machine. Look why aren't you here? Kagome this wasn't all I wanted to say to you…I don't want to say it just in case something goes wrong. I rather say it in person Kagome it would be so much easier but.. I…"_

In a flash, something smacked the cell phone out of my hand while it went flying down towards the floor while all I could see was someone's foot smashing it to pieces, and there hand thrown against my mouth thinking right then I was going to die. The grip got tighter, while I recognized his voice in a instant, that gave me an even bigger scare.

" Kagome how dare you, do this to me. I love you can't you see? Why did you tell me those lies! So you could hurt me?" Answer me you bitch!"

He gave me enough room to look back at the guy who was holding me like a prisoner, and a victim. There was Kouga, the guy who looked so nice and so sweet had his hair flying in different directions and his eyes extremely bloodshot and his breath smelt like death. I could tell this wasn't something he would do, and obviously this showed I hurt him real bad but now the sweetness of him died, and he was something far from anything human.

" **Let go of me Kouga! I'm sorry!"**

I screamed out trying to struggle in his grip while tears were streaming down my eyes even harder knowing his touch was a lot rougher, and his eyes were a lot bigger almost like he was a new person, like the real him had been a lie all along. He swiftly pushed me away and threw me into the edge of the kitchen counter that caused me to fall limp to the ground, while other things flew down to the ground and smashed instantly. My stomach was in knots, and my body was curled up and my head tilted enough to see his ugly face standing over me grasping me up from the ground again.

" **Kagome you deserve everything you get. I love you, can't you see that!"**

He held my hand tightly knowing I could barely stand on my two feet since he threw me hard enough into the counter. I was just disgusted and tried managed to close my eyes and attempt to throw him but it didn't work. He grabbed me off from the ground, dragging me while I held on to dear life onto the side of the wall screaming as loud as I could wishing Inuyasha could hear me, and rush in and play the hero like he always did.

" **Let go of me!"**

He pulled my other hand back against my arm feeling the bone slowly giving out, while he threw me repeated to the point where I could taste blood and my vision was blurry. I didn't know what condition I was in anymore. He just hit me, and next thing I knew his angry face began toblur, and that's when I wished I was back home…

_(AN: It's Been awhile for me writing. Maybe A couple months anyways, so if it's sounds bad than I understand. And I bet alot of you hate the idea of Kouga doing this, but this is how the story is kind of going. So If you hate it I understand. Hopefully you guys like this chapter.Please Read And Review..)_


	12. Hear Me

" **Kagome? Kagome?" **

Ayumi cried out with my friends all around me with chairs surrounding me inside the small musty hospital. It was bad enough they saw me; the happy go lucky friend laying against a stretcher, with all tubes covering my arms, my face and my whole entire body. They all sat around crying, just seeing the bloody bruise around my temple, and telling by the bruises I tried to put up a fight with him, but miserably failed.

Yuki placed her hand softly through my mangle black long hair, while she bite down on her lip almost feeling sick and disgusted seeing my appearance and just knowing that Kouga, out of all people had done this to me.

_**" I can't believe he fucking did this to her! I can't believe he would fucking lay a hand on her! You fucking asshole!"**_

Ayumi screamed out, while they had already called my family in waiting on their arrival. They knew exactly this wasn't the summer I had planned; To meet what looked like a sweet and caring guy at a party and leaving because Inuyasha's face came to mind when I was with Kouga. Next thing to have him chase after me, drunk as anything beating me any way he could. It was almost like when Inuyasha left summer was really over, for everybody….

My family stepped quietly into the door, with my younger brother crying out loud grasping onto my mother when he saw the horrid appearance of blood and bruises that tattooed my face, and my body all over. He dug his head into my mother, trying to be strong and not look at it, since it was too much for anyone to handle. My mother had her jaw right open, her hands just shaking almost like she was in shock for the whole entire time. She just stood there, staring lifelessly placing her hand over Sota, with tears streaming down her cheek.

She quietly stepped forward, and didn't say a word to my friends that were gathered around. She just stood on her knees onto the cold title floor, no matter how much it hurt that didn't matter. Her hands stroked through my hair, cupping my face trying to soak in this is all real. Sota just stood on the other side with his head in his lap, grabbing onto my fingers that felt cold as ice.

" _We should go."_

They all commented knowing this was my family's time, while they quietly walked off into the empty hallway. My mother couldn't wipe her tears fast enough; to see her own daughter looking the way she did, made her want to scream as loud as she could out of pain and anger but, she couldn't even make a sound she was too in shock to do or say anything.

" _**Kagome…I'm so sorry. I'm sorry."**_

She whispered into my ear, as though I could hear every single thing she was saying. She just held onto my hand lightly, hoping my fingertips would grasp hers to let her know I was there, but my fingers stayed exactly in the same position as they were left. She just held my head close to hers, while Sota could only cry harder grasping onto my other free hand, regretting for teasing me, afraid this would be the last time they'd see me.

" _Mom…is she going to be ok? Mom?"_

Sota kept repeating, but he could tell she was too concerned to even say anything. She didn't know by the bruises if I'd be alright, it was so hard to tell. Kouga was already gone and placed away, and Gavin quit his house parties because of the incident. After five minutes she finally answered.

" _I don't know sweetheart I don't know. I hope your sister will be fine, I pray to god I hope so. I know your father would never want to see her like this. None of us do…"_

She spoke with barely any emotion just grabbing my brother's hand tightly with his head titled on her shoulder for some type of support. They didn't know if I'd wake up fine, or how long I'd lay there emotionless and quiet. They knew this wasn't me, and knew I didn't deserve to get mixed up into to this, but it seemed I always did one way or another.. It scared my mother to know this happened because I went to a party, and because this guy drank he wasn't the same either. My cell phone laid right beside me, still with Inuyasha as the last caller, knowing he was trying to leave a message that sounded important beyond all things. The minute I went to answer the phone, I just felt hands around the back of my hand and saw the cell phone smash to the ground, that was now situated beside me.

My mother just kissed my cheek a dozen times, hoping I'd do something like open my eyes, or grasp her hands to say I'm here in some way but nothing was happening. Her heart was breaking, knowing her fear was losing another loved one in her family, just like my father. She just kissed me real quick, seeing the doctor walk in with the clipboard knowing they had to look after me, and she couldn't see me until the very end.

" Ms. I'm sorry to bother you two but we need to do treatments on Kagome. You'll likely find out the results early tomorrow or later on. We promise we'll inform you if we get anything new on your daughter."

My mother just nodded and looked at the doctor with plead, while she refused to let go of my hand

" _**Can't I just say goodbye to my daughter quickly! Is that too much to ask!"**_

The doctor nodded quickly stepping out saying he'd back in ten minutes. She just heard the door slam, as the whole entire world seemed so quiet, so still to everyone else. My friends idly stood by in the hallway, peering in through the window to see me from adistance dead like, and had never seen a family, or even my family cry so hard. They eyed my mother holding me tightly, while they stood blankly with tears hazing in their eyes. I understood they felt all responsible; knowing this was they're idea to take me to a party, to introduce me to the crazy lifestyle and also the younger brother Kouga who they pleaded was sweet as anything and harmless at that. They never thought Kouga could commit such a thing, then again have trouble drinking. It was beyond them.

My mother, she just smiled alittle, knowing how much she loved me and knowing how hard she tried to protect me and try to raise a family without a father.

" _Kagome I love you very much sweetheart… I'm so sorry this happened to you. I'm so sorry I couldn't be there to protect you! It's all my fault that your like this. Please wake up, please do something! Never forget I love you very much… we all do."_

She didn't bother to whisper anymore. She was in too much pain to dare to be quiet, and respect the other patients in the room. She grasped my hand tightly and kissed my cheek for as long as she could, before the doctor came in. Sota just nodded sadly, seeing the doctor appear while he patted them on the back..

" _I promise we'll do whatever we can for your daughter."_

My mother just ignored the doctor completely, grabbing Sota by the hand crying and mourning while they just watched for a second through the door the doctor taking all these tools that looked like he was the one that tortured me.

" _Mom it's ok. It will be ok. I promise mom."_

Sota kindly said trying to be strong, but that failed. My mother just laughed sweetly at the kind gesture and hugged him real tight, as long as she could.

" _I know it will be, I'm just scared that's all. I've already lost someone I love, and I can't afford to lose any of you. Without Kagome or you I'd be nothing. I just pray to god she'll be ok. That's all we can do…"_


	13. Isn't Something Missing

_My mother just looked back in the window teary eyed, seeing her daughter laying lifelessly with black and blue bruises, and my mouth swollen and raw as anything else._

_She tried wiping the tears that fell onto her cheeks, grasping my brother's hand tightly inside hers trying to be strong for everything, especially for my brother who looked traumatized just knowing the whole entire story, and my friends feeling ever so guilty for taking me to the party in the first place. _

_They walked down the musty halls, seeing another person getting rushed on a stretcher that looked like he had been in a crisis of a car accident. My mother just covered her mouth slightly in disbelief, while my brother said nothing but held her hand tightly as they bravely walked out and into the freedom of the outdoors._

" Sota…Do me a favor and give me the phone from my purse while I get my keys…"

_She said with her voice shaking, as Sota dug through her purse until he saw the small compact cell phone gleaming from the sunlight hitting it. She threw herself heavily into the driver's seat of the small blue van searching threw all the numbers until she saw **Inuyasha** in bold letters._

" Mom…how come your calling Inuyasha?"

_It seemed alittle odd she'd call Inuyasha, then again it wasn't that odd. She knew if I was able to speak and was able to get the cell phone, I'd call him right away too. He was apart of the family, and I knew he never wanted to be spared of any detail that went on in my life tragic or not. If anything, we knew he'd likely make way to come up here, and see me in any possible way. _

" Because, I know Kagome would like him to know. That's why."

_She sat quietly, hearing it ring over and over, while Sota stared at the sad looking hospital and seeing the huge rain clouds coming in over head, and the seagulls on the ground fighting over the piece of food, until they heard a thunder crash that caused them to flee in a instant._

" _This is Inuyasha. Sorry, I'm not in right now. Please leave your name, phone number…. **Inuyasha come back here right now!**… haha and the time you called…"_

_My mother knew that answering machine message was awhile ago, and she could hear me in the background screaming at him for taking my clothes and jokingly making fun of me with it. She just smiled, as it suddenly faded as she left the saddest message she ever made._

" Inuyasha… It's about Kagome…She's…she's…at the hospital right now…..I'm sorry I just can't…"

_She could hear herself heavily crying, to the point no one could make out anything she said. She just flipped the phone down, knowing enough that Inuyasha would likely come to the rescue as he always did. But he never came……

* * *

_

_It had been weeks I had been sitting motionless in that bed, in the same hospital. I gained some consciousness and was able to hear what everyone was saying, and even speak alittle. I was slowly progressing, and my mother had came everyday sitting in the same small black chair, bringing up past memories and grabbing my hand trying to tell me this wasn't going to be like this forever. I slowly turned my head and looked at all the things everyone brought me who cared about me, except Inuyasha. I thought he had forgotten about me, or maybe didn't even care anymore. I was happy everyone else cared, but when I needed him the most he wasn't there at all._

" Mom… is there anything from Inuyasha at all?"

_My mother just bit down at my lip, while she looked around the huge white room, that had mostly hospital beds surrounding the area. She just tucked the uneven strands of hair behind my ear, and looked down at the dusty floor._

" I'm sorry sweetheart. There's nothing so far. But that doesn't mean he's forgotten about you. Don't you worry about that. Plus, look on the bright side in five days you'll be back on your feet."

_I tried to smile as wide as I can, but I couldn't help but fake it. I tried to believe everything my mother said, but I felt like I lost all the hope I ever had. My mother just lightly kissed me on the cheek, feeling it was all her fault something as cruel as this had happened to me._

" I guess your right. Then again, can't I pretend I'm sick so I don't have to attend school?"

_My mother laughed softly, while my brother lingered around the room; he couldn't handle to see all the stitches that look as though I was a stitched up doll. He just sat patiently peaking his head in time to time, while I gave him a wave through the door._

" Nice try. Look I'll see you in the morning. I promise. Just get a good night sleep and try not to worry. Ok?"

_I nodded, and effortlessly tossed my head onto the other side of the pillow, that faced towards the window. She looked back, and disappeared while the lights had finally shut off, and me to feel all the stitches with my finger. I felt almost ugly with them; but I knew I wouldn't have them for long._

" _How can I not worry? Inuyasha hasn't called me. Maybe I'm just expecting too much out of him. I mean, Kagome his life isn't dedicated to yours. But it always seems that way. Maybe I just expect him to be there, when things go wrong. I should just forget about it, until I see all of them at school…."_


	14. Sunday Drive

_I watched my mother wrap her long coat around her arms, looking back at me with sadness almost like pity. She knew it wasn't my fault, she knew I was just there, wrong place wrong time. I was never the girl who wanted to go to parties anyways, and I never expected Kouga to be like that, but he was under the influence. But that wasn't an excuse.

* * *

_

_I tried to gather my strength to sit straight to see my mom walk out the door, but I couldn't. My whole body felt limp, and the bruises and pulled muscles didn't help either. I felt so stupid to have let someone like that even near me. I knew if Inuyasha was around, right there he'd do something about it. He wouldn't let him get away with something like that, he would hunt him down and make sure he'd be dead for it. _

_The hospital was so dull looking. I had never been in one for injuries or anything like that. I never thought I would be laying against a stretcher, and feel so empty. For once my mind felt blank. There was nothing in the room to keep my spirit alive, I just felt dead. Dead and lonely. _

". I want him to be here right now! Is that too much to ask!"

_I screamed it out loud enough for the other patients to glare and stare at me with their mouths open wide. I hated the attention; they looked at me like a freak, even with my face all bloody and bruised. I didn't know how long I'd be here. Days, maybe even weeks. I didn't like the smell or the look of this place. I already studied the ceiling front to back, and could name off anything in the room without even looking._

_I knew if he got the phone call he'd be here right now in a hurry. He wouldn't even think twice about himself, or what was going on around him. He'd be right here beside me on the chair trying to make me laugh, trying to make me feel like myself again._

_I couldn't help but look at the phone that was out of reach. I wanted to call him so bad- let him know what was going on, and hopefully get a hold of him. I was in pain real bad, but it was worth it to try to talk to him- for him anything was worth this._

" Maybe his stupid cell is out of minutes. I'll try calling him I guess it wouldn't hurt. I hope I can go to Sango's going away party in time. Last thing I want to do is miss out on it for being a prisoner in this stupid place."

_My whole body ached when I tried to pull myself forward to the phone. It was agony. The nurses in the corner couldn't of cared less. They just sat there and looked at me struggling and never thought anything of it. They were too busy filing their nails and chatting to help anyone in the place. They looked like they were only here for a summer job, and money seemed more important then actually being helpful._

_Finally I reached the phone. I threw myself back into the mounds of pillows that was my only comfort left. I placed the phone to my ear, listening to it ring repeatedly, hoping he was maybe in the middle of something and now running to the phone as soon as he heard the rings. He was famous for blasting his music too loud to hear a damn thing; It wasn't surprising in the least. _

_" Inuyasha please pick up. I need you to talk to through all this. I'm scared, and there's some many things I want to say to you. Please pick up that's all I ask for."_

_It continued ringing, until his regular answering machine picked up. I shook my head at another answering machine. I didn't know whether it was worth leaving something, because lately he seemed too busy to answer anything. _

**" _Hi you've reached Inuyasha's household. I'm sorry were unavailable. Please leave a message and we'll get back to you right away-"_**

" Ya right. I'll believe that when I see it."

* * *

_It had been days.. I don't know how many times I attempted to leave a message and failed. I was tired of feeling weak and useless. All day I was laying in a bed, now with stitches and staples all over my entire body. I was half asleep until I heard a door open and someone pulling a seat beside me. I felt someone tuck my hair behind my ear gently, and in that instant I woke up._

" Inu-yasha?"

_I rubbed my eyes just hoping it was him. My eyes cleared up to see my mother sitting in a long dress and a tight jacket, with her eyes looking down at me wishing none of this ever happened to me._

" No I'm sorry. I've tried calling him as well. I guess he's gone away or something. I know he's usually always here for you, but there's always a good reason Kagome. Always."

_I just looked down- I was too depressed to say anything that had to do with him. I was beginning to lose hope in him, but my mother was usually always right. It was never like Inuyasha to just disappear like that._

" I talked to the doctor- He said you'll be getting out today! I've decided that were going to go home early."

" Why? I thought you wanted to stay the whole entire summer up there?"

_She looked almost right through me, and her hands seem to have a mind of their own as she continued to brush my hair back from my face._

" Well after having Inuyasha up, you seemed bummed out and wanted to go home. After what happened to you I thought it would be a nice start. After all, you'll have more than enough time to see Sango before she moves away, and hang out with everyone before school comes. Sound good to you?"

_The thought of it at least made me smile. I could go back and update Sango and Miroku about my summer at the cottage, and also get things straightened out with Inuyasha about if he liked me, and why he didn't return calls. I lifted myself from the bed and hugged her as tightly as I could. _

" You kidding me? I can't wait to get out of here! When exactly am I going home?"

_My mom smiled, getting up from the black seat beside my bed._

" You can now if you like. Your brother is waiting outside in the hallway. He doesn't seem too anxious to go back home like you are, but that's alright."

* * *

_I finally got myself up from that bed. I hated being there with those patients, and the nurses who did nothing at all. It was like freedom, even though I was only there for a couple of days. It was hard to walk; I had been bedridden for so long I felt like I could barely move at all. My mother just swung her arm out to have some balance as I made it into the hallway of the hospital. _

_The moment I got out my brother stood there with a delightful grin, and handed a small handful of flowers.I'd never seen him so sweet or serious before in my life. I was so use to him making fun of me, running around and making my life completely miserable. Here he was, with flowers that were completely his idea- no one else._

" Kagome I'm so glad your out! Here, they are for you. I thought it would be nice since your finally out and free from this place. I'm sorry Inuyasha hasn't called you back like you hoped."

_I bent down to his level and hugged him so tight I thought he'd pop out of my arms. I just placed my hands through his hair making it messy as possible and gave him a devilish smile as we continued towards the front door._

" Don't worry about it. I mean I've were going home now I'll see him soon. He's probably got something important to do. He does have a life, unlike someone people I know."

_Sota just glared at me- It was starting once again. Everything felt normal again. He was already yelling at me, and joking around about me but honestly I missed that. _

" You know I can take those flowers back from you!"

" Nah. I like them. I'm sure it was your own money used on them anyway."

_Sota was already tugging at my mom's sleeves for her to come in a referee in our little match, but of course she didn't bother getting into it._

" Mom, Kagome thinks I'm lying! Didn't I earn that money and bought her those flowers?"

_She laughed, and shook her head almost like we had been this way the whole entire time. I was so glad to get out into the fresh air, and drive back home. I didn't like the idea of school but I didn't have no say in the matter. _

_Sota kept going on about how kind he was, and all I did was drown him out. I was happy- not because I was well and out of there because I was going home, and finally get to see Inuyasha again. _


	15. Anywhere With You

_Finally I was free. I didn't feel like a prisoner in that hospital anymore. The hospital was awful. The nurses barely cared or tended to the patients, they were too busy filing their nails and gossiping to each other to bother. Even trying to past the time wasn't easy, and trying to sleep when I was in a room with other people. It didn't help when I had so much on my mind to worry about, and especially why none of my calls were returned. This wasn't like Inuyasha **at all.**_

_My mom gracefully helped me into the backseat of the car, seeing she had everything packed in the back. She made sure the seatbelt was tight, and lightly smiled with hope._

" Kagome just try to worry about one thing at a time. You should be grateful your out of that hospital!"

_My mother's words disappeared as she hopped into the passenger seat ready to leave the cottage country behind once again. She looked in the rear view mirror to see my arms folded, with the dullest look on my face._

_" Hmph. Easy for you to say."_

_We were finally on the highway passing by all the fruit groves and pastures, all the country scene. Sota was already half asleep against the window, and I didn't know whether to be mad or happy with Inuyasha if I saw him. It was so confusing what had happened. It was pretty much unexpected and a blur. Maybe that kiss brought more than good. I didn't know what was going in his head, or even mind. Nothing seemed to make sense at all._

_Inuyasha and I had what we called, "_ **a buddy system**." _Ever since we were very young. It sounds stupid now but it's the best thing that we have going still. He promised me he'd always watch my back and be there for me good or bad. Life or death. I promised the exact same, and he stuck with the promise. Seems like now it had failed._

_The car had finally halted when it came to a intersection. I rose my head to see how far we were, and it wasn't far a enough. I recognized the small donut shop on the far corner, and the stupid signs Sota would point out._

" Kagome sweetheart," _She said taking a sip of her coffee that she almost completely forgotten about. " I have my cell phone on me if you wish to call Inuyasha agai_n. It's worth a-"

" Thanks, but no thanks." _I snapped which wasn't my intention. My mother pretended as though she didn't hear the tone in my voice and looked forward on the road._

* * *

_I had fallen asleep just as easily as Sota had. The shakes and bumps from the road had put me to sleep, and finally I could rest without any worry or thought._

_**I found myself back home, standing at Sango's front door. I knew it had to be a dream since the surrounds weren't exactly normal looking. Outside was Inuyasha, his head down low, and his hair following suit. His hands were clasped together, holding tightly what appeared to be the necklace I had given him. He didn't seem too happy, but I couldn't tell with Inuyasha. He was a mood swing.**_

_**The minute I went to walk up to him, he automatically raised his head. Without warning he threw his embraced me tightly, with more strength than before.**_

_**" Kagome, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't of been there with you. I lost my cell phone and-"**_

_**I just smiled and laughed it off completely.**_

_**" I'm alright. Don't worry. Just be careful of my stitch on my stomach."**_

_**He made sure he was extra careful. No words were really said, only looks were exchanged nothing more. He felt like a failure. He knew he wanted to stay longer, if he had known something like that was to happen to me.**_

_**" Inuyasha I thought you didn't come because of what happened between us."**_

_**" Are you stupid! That would never be the reason at all. I would of stayed longer at the cottage but-"**_

_**I just dumbfounded, while he held the necklace in his hands showing that he wouldn't of dare thrown it away. It meant too much.**_

_**" But what?"**_

_**" The reason I left is-"**_

_Finally I opened my eyes, to find myself back home. It bothered me my dream didn't finish, but I was home, at least. I would have the comfort of sleeping in my own bed, be in a room where I didn't have to share with anyone, and finally have some privacy. Sota was already wide wake, ready to burst out the van door._

" Finally awake sleepy head. Nice hairstyle by the way. Very ugly." _Sota smiled, while I just back handed him which I got yelled at for._

_My mother opened the door, we were already in front of the brilliant shrine, and the huge tree that I was still to this day fascinated by. Sota already sped off with the keys jumping around with excitement, while I had offered to help carry things for my mother._

" Kagome I got it, don't worry. Go see Sango, and be with your friends."

I_ nodded, trying to rush down the street as fast as I could. I couldn't have felt any happier to be there to give my fair well to Sango, and ask Inuyasha why he hadn't come to see me. I ran until I had been out of breath._

_There I was standing right in front of Sango's house just like the dream. The for sale was still there but it had sold already posted across it. I was in a panic; I looked through the windows to see any sign of Sango or her brother, but nothing. Everything was empty. There was no furniture, nothing at all. It was completely bare._

" What the hell is going on they said to be here today!"

_It made no sense why they already packed up and left. I wasn't able to say goodbye to Sango, or even Miroku who was leaving and transferring to different schools. I threw myself on the stone steps, feeling so out of it. I just looked at my watch looking at the time, and saw I made a mistake on the date. I was one day too late._

**" I'm such an idiot!** If I hadn't have my damn head up in the clouds, or been with Kouga I wouldn't of missed it! I can't believe I screwed up a simple date! I must of looked like an idiot not being there!"

_Sango must of thought maybe I was having too much fun at my cottage, and had not cared to see her move at all. Usually the cottage was fun, but it was different. I didn't expect to find myself hurt and beaten from a guy who had a drinking problem, who seemed so sweet. I regretted even locking lips with him. I had be naïve. Very naïve. If Inuyasha had been there he would of beaten him to the ground, and made sure it wouldn't have gotten any further. Inuyasha would make me stay by his side, since he was over protective like that. He knew how parties were. He knew most guys weren't thinking were their heads either. He wouldn't oflet me be a target._

" Well I guess I'll pay a visit to Inuyasha. He's usually already settled in when school is close by. Hopefully he's home!"

I _felt ashamed, practically embarrassed that I had missed my friend leaving. I knew if anything she wanted all of us there to celebrate, and watch her leave. She knew she couldn't postpone it like a regular party or date. Even if I was accounted for she couldn't wait any longer, she had to leave._

_Sadly I strolled down the street, seeing a few guys that I recognized from school smoking cigarettes and pushing each other into the bushes. Inuyasha's side of the neighborhood wasn't the friendliest. It was the rough, and there was a lot of gangs and abuse around there. The cops were always around there, and it didn't worry me too much after a lot of people got arrested in the area._

H_is home was small but comfy. It was a small modern house, that looked more up to date then the rest. He lived alone ever since his mother perished in a house fire. His father and him didn't get along with so much. His brother had left on his own, knowing he hated Inuyasha's guts. His step mom would stay there time to time because of family reasons. Inuyasha didn't mind. He trusted her, and she was welcome there. He had enough money because of what was left behind, but he had to grow up faster than the rest of us_.

_Quietly I sped with excitement still wearing his colorful black and red wooden necklace. I waited impatiently waiting for him to open the door, and jump into his arms without warning as a surprise. We always did that, mostly for jokes. Ever time I did he would lose balance, or he'd move out the way so I could kiss the floor. Which he found funny as hell._

_I heard heavy steps, and saw someone else open the door. It was his step mom. She was thin and very pretty. Beautiful blue eyes, and long brown hair and a cigarette in hand._

" Kagome. Looking for Inuyasha I'm guessing?"

_I just busted out with laughter. I had no idea why I seemed and acted so giddy._

" Ya. I thought he would be home since it's coming close to school."

_She leaned comfortably against the door way and she didn't mind talking to me. She was friendly over all, and didn't have one mean bone in her body._

" Nah. He was happy that he stayed at your cottage. He enjoyed it there. I had never seen him so happy!"

_It made me feel so much better just to know Inuyasha loved it up there, especially spending time with my crazy family. My grandfather decided he wanted to stay at the cottage for awhile longer, since he barely ever got to be up there._

" Kagome I should be paying attention to the food that's on the stove. When I see Inuyasha I will let him know that Kagome stopped by."

* * *

_Finally I went home, a little disappointed knowing the only time I would see him was in school. I was already dreading a new year even if I was really good with grades and teachers. It wasn't my favorite time of the year._

" Kagome so how was Inuyasha?" I_ threw myself against the living room couch, beside Sota who was addicted to his video games_.

" I couldn't find him. That means tomorrow when I go to school I'll see him."

_My mother cleaned up the kitchen after she cooked. She made sure her counters were clean, and she was always at it. If cleaning was a sport she'd likely get a medal for it._

" That's good. You'll get to see all your friends again. Kagome, there's some medicine by your bedside for your stitches. I've made some soup as well. So if I were you I'd lay down. You didn't get any sleep at that hospital, I know that for a fact. So lay down, and rest up for a new day. Especially school."

That word _school _just triggered something off. I hated it, even when I was just enjoying summer break too. I nodded feeling exhausted for running around and worrying and knowing I had missed Sango and Miroku. Even to know Inuyasha wasn't home either. I had so much to say to him.

_I marched upstairs and placed myself in warm bed. The starlight hung beside my bed that lit up my room enough for me to see. The light looked like candle light from the angle of where I laid. It had been a gift from Sango years ago, when she had came to my birthday party. I remember blowing out my candles, and Inuyasha being a brat and pulling the candles out and licking the bottoms. He was a brat when he was younger. Now, he was more mature. Just he had a sewer mouth that I was pretty much use to._

I_ threw my hands underneath the pillow looking at the ceiling that had a painting thatlooked like a sunset, with a bridge and mountains off in the distance. I loved looking at that every time I laid down. It made me feel peaceful. Like I had no worries in the world._

"_ **The summer went by so fast. Faster than I expected. I still can't believe what him and I did. It still hasn't sunk in yet."**_

_I was already replaying when I thrown off my foot wear, and ran bare foot across the graveled down driveway. It was a wonderful moment, and I didn't think friends could take things that far. The one moment I saw him one way, and another was different then any other way I had seen him before. I tried to deny my feelings, but the more I fought the more they grew._

_The image of him and I together the way we were vanished, when my mother had walked in. She was holding a tray had that a bowl of soup, sandwiches, and more capsules of medicine. She carefully placed it over my lap, and sat on the edge of the bed._

" You're a brave girl Kagome. Being around that guy who gave you all those marks, and being in the hospital for that period of time. I'm sorry you experienced that. You didn't deserve that all.-

_Her tone was stern but soft for the most part. She gently kissed me on the forehead, carefully inspecting the bruises that were on my cheek. She made sure she was careful, and tender when she looked at them. She smiled, and placed her hands back to her side._

" Your bruises are finally healing. It won't take long before you feel better, I promise. Just get some rest. I promise next summer is up to you. It will be your choice to go anywhere we want."

I _was too exhausted to really say anything back. She just slowly flicked off the light_, " Sweet dreams Kagome. See you in the morning."

_Carefully I turned to the side, my blanket held tightly in my grasp_. " Thank you. Sweet dreams."


	16. Cute When Your Scream

_I was happy that my mother looked after me, the way she did. I knew tomorrow I'd finally see everyone I missed, and see Inuyasha again. I was ready to tell him of how exactly I got the stitches, and finally figure out the truth if he feels the same way about him. I knew I could always tell him the truth how I felt, but now it seemed a lot harder ever since what happened._

_Finally my alarm clock went off. I hoped it was a dream, but it wasn't. I was already racing to wear my dreaded school uniform, throwing on my socks and finally grabbing my new backpack, placing in some empty binders and materials._

" Kagome got everything you need?" _My mother asked who had prepared breakfast on the table of a thing of ramen noodles for both me and my brother._

" Hopefully." _I told her seeing I was in a panic to make a first impression and not look like such an idiot on the first day like last time. I still didn't know my way around the school, or exactly what stair cases lead to which side of the school. It felt like highschool all over again._

_I sat myself down throwing back all the noodles, not even having time to properly chew. My eyes were steady on the clock that hung over the stove. No way I was going to be late for the first day of school._

" Bye Mom, bye Sota!"

_I called out already half way out the door. My backpack bounced with every step I took, still feeling quite sore from the stitches and bruises. Luckily the deep cut and purplish bruise on my face was clearing up. There was barely any sign that I had been beaten, most of those were covered by clothing and bandages. The stitches were painful; The medicine I was forced to take tasted like a thing of chalk that I had to take to make myself well again._

I_ rushed underneath the rows of trees, down the sidewalk taking the same familiar route I had always taken to school. The leaves on the trees were already beautiful different colours, and some leaves had already made its way to the ground. Within my regular routine of walking I could see Hojo, off in the distance walking in my way when he caught sight of me. He waved out his hand screaming Higurashi until he was walking side by side with me._

" I'm so happy to see you! How was summer vacation at your cottage?"

_His voice sounded cheerful, holding his books underneath his arm, seeing he had gotten a nice tan while he had been away on summer vacation. Every year he went to California, with his family and he never wanted to leave. He even tried to convince me to go, but he knew Inuyasha was accompanying me that summer so he didn't bother. I looked down at our feet; We were walking the exact same pace with every step we took._

_"_ It was pretty good. Inuyasha came up for a few weeks. Let's just say it was interesting enough."

I_ lied, sparing him the details of what truly happened to me at a party. I knew it was safer not to tell Hojo about the incident because he would bombard me with all these questions, and his voice would sound in a panic. He fixed his bangs taking a deep breath, and looked at me with an eyebrow raised._

" That's all you have to say about your cottage? The Kagome I know would go on for five straight minutes in full out detail."

_When he made that mark I couldn't help but blush. It was true. The summer before I didn't shut up at all. I told Hojo about going to the beach, and how things were. He could never get a word in any time I talked about my cottage. He always had to wait patiently until I was out of breath I couldn't go on any longer._

" I know, I know. I have too much to say this time. I'll bore you with the details later." _I told him as we staring directly in front of the school, which stood tall. Crowds of faces I recognized stood front chatting and laughing, having the occasional cigarette as I walked directly into the smoke. Hojo had spilt off when he saw this girl, and it was safe to say he finally had a girlfriend. _

_Most people who hung out in the corner of the school were smokers. I hated them all. They were disgusting, and all huddled around during breaks enough to smoke cigarettes or pass some illegal drugs to each other. They would come in late for tests or work, and their eyes were a sure sign that is what they were doing. The smell caught inside their clothing and jackets. I just didn't seem the fun in it._

_The bell finally rang to get inside. The front door was overflowed so I regretfully decided to take the smoker's doors. Carefully I held my breath, and carefully pushed my way through the crowds of guys who's eyes all leered on me, and it was a nerve racking feeling. The minute I went to grab the door I felt one guy try to grab me around the waist._

" Hey hot mama where do you think your going? Come on and smoke with us. We could get to know each other a little bit."

_His voice was creepy. It sounded slurred probably from the drugs. He blew the smoke into my face trying to somehow seduce me and intoxicate me with the scent. He assumed I was likely those girls who craved drugs, hoping I would be by his side. Without even looking back at his direction, I smacked his cold, clammy hands away from my waist making sure I didn't say anything back. I wanted to yell at him so badly and tell him, and all of them what I thought, but it would cause more problems then I would want_.

" Come on sexy. Give us a little show."

_Another guy whispered the words out, while half were just laughing. I just turned away, feeling safe now that I was in the stair well away from them. I just couldn't believe they had the nerve to say that, or even touch me like that. It was unwelcoming, and I was glad I wasn't apart of their group at all._

* * *

_Classes were long. Most of the teachers I had were teachers I recognized before. They welcomed me into their classroom with their eyes lit up, knowing I was Kagome Higurashi, a girl with really good grades. I went through every single class and this was the first year I didn't have Inuyasha in any of my classes. We had each other for drama, and we were idiots at it. Inuyasha was always the comedian, and I was always the joke in every skit or play. The teachers always paired us up together, since they saw we worked best together. Most girls were jealous that him and I were inseparable. They tried to lure Inuyasha in with their charm and flirty smiles, but none got Inuyasha's attention._

_The bell rang for lunch. Every student rushed out into the hall in swarms. Most to the smoker's area, the rest straight for the cafeteria to get their first pick of hamburgers and just baked cookies. Hojo spotted me alone and grabbed my hand tightly, throwing me into a group of guys who played guitar and were shoving each other in lockers._

" Higurashi I thought you'd want some company."

I smiled at the offer. " _If Miroku, Sango, or Inuyasha was here then I would be fine."_

_Hojo gazed around seeing a glimpse of Inuyasha heading through one of the door. Hojo just nudged me with a smile, seeing the long black hair that rested on his shoulders, and his eyes a piercing dark brown. Inuyasha wasn't hard to miss at all. Hojo just smiled, and nudged me in the ribs._

" I just saw Inuyasha going through the doors. You better catch him. I think he's going out for lunch."

_I nodded rushing through the doors seeing a bare glimpse of him going out to the smoking doors. I knew he detested smoking or using drugs, but he still was in touch with old friends who were hooked and addicted on it. Inuyasha hung with them time to time, trying to talk them out of an early death. None seemed to listen, even if they looked up to Inuyasha. They knew they were addicts and it had gone to far to just throw it all away._

_Carefully I opened the door. There was less of a crowd since most of the smokers went out to lunch down the street to the pizza areas, and back home to their apartments. There we a few gothic looking guys smoking a plain cigarette, talking about doing another gig downtown. I turned the corner to see Inuyasha leaning proudly against the wall with a smile on his face when he saw me. The other guys backed up, while I ran for him._

" Inuyasha!"_I screamed. I was excited to see him. I ran fast enough that I flew into him feeling relived to finally find him and speak with him. Inuyasha didn't hug back, but I assumed it was because his guy friends were around._

" I missed you so much. I tried to call you a couple times but you didn't answer."

_The guys beside him looked at Inuyasha, and laughed taking another long drag of the cigarette. He placed his fingers through his hair and slid down the wall._

" Isn't that how it always is?"

_The guy laughed harder smacking high fives with the other across from him. Inuyasha watched the two flick the cigarettes on the ground, while something in the pit of my stomach didn't feel exactly right.

* * *

_

_Inuyasha carefully slid head down on my shoulder exhaustingly, placing his hands below my waist, placing his hands further underneath my skirt. I knew at that time something was wrong. Before I could push away he had me locked tight, his hands firm on the lower part of my body._

" Pstt Inuyasha recognize this girl at all?"

_The guy took out his lighter playing his finger through and out of the fire. They had a disgusting tone to their voice exactly like the smoker who tried to get fresh with me. I was more in shock then ever. I doubled check to make sure it was Inuyasha just in case I had made a simple mistake. Inuyasha lifted his head looking down on me, his hands still in the same position they were first in before._

_My hands cupped his face, feeling tears ready to form. It was Inuyasha. His pupils were bigger than before, and he looked straight through me. He licked his lips and threw his head back with a slurred laugh._

" Inuyasha it's Kagome remember! See you have the locket around your neck!" _Inuyasha's smile grew ear from ear. He looked straight at my face filled with worry, and shook his head with delight._

" Kagome. Kagome. Can't say I remember that name. I never remember girls names. I do recognize your face though. You look like one of the girls I've slept with."

_The minute I heard that my heart broken into pieces. I was trying to deny this couldn't be him saying this, or someone who did drugs but the way he looked said it all. He barely had any life left in him. His eyes had dark bags underneath his eyes, and his skin tone looked flushed and pale as ever. His eyes were hazed with redness, and his clothes and breath smelt of cigarettes and pot.His smile wasn't pure anymore, it was sickening. His teeth were tinged yellow, and it didn't look like the same guy who went up to my cottage, and kissed me like he meant it._

_Everything seemed it slow motion. Tears were slowly streaming down my face, while the other two guys backed away and had there jaws dropped towards the ground. Inuyasha stood lifelessly, and placed his hand exactly where I my hand had met with his flesh._

_"_ I can't believe you this is you Inuyasha. I can't believe this is you. Never did I thought you come become this. I thought maybe I mistaken you for someone else I guess not."

_It killed me inside. He just stood there lifelessly barely even listening to the words I said. He didn't even recognized me, or knew my name. He just assumed since I knew him, and he didn't know me we must of slept together._

_I never expected Inuyasha, to be what he is now. A drug addict. I didn't know why he did it or how he changed so quickly. It answered a lot of my questions; Why he didn't call me back, or why he didn't visit me at the hospital. Looking at him now, you never think they were two in the same._


End file.
